One Life's Destiny
by Sonic Whammy
Summary: My family was abducted by Robotnik, but never made it to Robotropolis. My quest to find them leads to adventures with the Freedom Fighters, and some amazing discoveries that will change my life forever. SERIES TO CONTINUE - SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR MORE
1. The Beginning of a Journey: Arrival

THE BEGINNING OF A JOURNEY  
by Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was originally completed: 11/1999)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me. This story also contains quotes that are featured in the Street Fighter video games, which are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc.) Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Well, what do you know. After 2 years of reading the best fanfiction out there, I decided to try my hand at it. I've worked really hard at this, and I hope it's to your liking.

Before we begin, I would like to dedicate this story to two individuals that I've lost during the making of this story. First, to my hamster, Chester. My first and only hamster, this furry story is dedicated to another furry. And second, to my grandfather, Michael Pasciolla. I know you're reading this now, grandpa. I only wish I could know in person what you think of it.

Well, that's it from me for now. Comments are always welcome. If you have them, just send them to me at SonicWhammy at aol dot com.

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The Great Forest. The most pristine place on all of the planet Mobius. For thousands of years, it has withstood the test of time. Mobius has seen many wars throughout its history. Despite this, the Great Forest survived where other parts of the planet were destroyed.

Even today, the forest manages to retain its calmness and tranquility. The flowers dance with the light wind as the sun opens them up for a new day, while the trees reign in their tall splendor, reaching into to the sky as far as the eye can see. All this has remained despite the efforts of the tyrant Doctor Ivo Robotnik. His attempts to seize the entire planet with his iron fist have failed to touch the Great Forest thanks to a group known throughout the planet as the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Through them, the forest has endured, and with it comes the peace and quiet the Great Forest knows today.

On this given morning, however, the silence is being broken...

* * *

In an area of the forest, a rustling sound is heard. In the shadows, a figure is seen trying to slice his way through the foliage. He is using some sort of branched stick of some kind in trying to clear his way past the various branches.

Through the trees, the figure sees a clearing nearby. "Finally," he thinks to himself, "I've found the daylight. Well, anything's better than plowing through this. Let's see if it takes me anywhere."

The figure makes his way through the trees, continuing to slice away. Upon reaching the clearing, he brushes himself off in the daylight. He appears as a hedgehog, auburn in color. He is sporting a brown vest made of leather, and the sleeves look to be torn a little. Also, in the daylight, it can be seen. The "branched stick" that this hedgehog used was actually a sai, a pronged fork used as a weapon in the martial arts. He is also wearing a large backpack, attached to which is a long wooden staff, apparently another weapon of his. It would appear from this assortment of items that he has traveled a long way.

After the hedgehog finished dusting himself off, he proceeded to walk along the clearing. After a couple of minutes of walking, the hedgehog came across a strange looking tree. Looking up, he saw some sort of large wooden platform that circled around the half of the tree facing the clearing.

"Hmm..." the hedgehog thought to himself, "must be some sort of lookout post or clubhouse or something. Wonder if anyone's up there." He walked around the tree and tried to get a good view of the platform. Finally, from one point, he could see a head peeking from over the railings. "Ah, good," he thought. "Maybe now I can find out if I'm heading in the right direction."

"Hello, up there!" the hedgehog called out. No response came back. "Hello?" Still nothing.

"Hmm... now what?" he thought. "Guess I'll have to take the direct approach." The hedgehog went to the side of the tree. He then took one of his sai and stabbed it into the tree, followed by the other. Kicking his foot off a stump, he began to climb the tree, using the sai as his handholds, piercing the tree repeatedly as he worked his way up. When he reached the platform, he worked sideways so he could get himself over the railing. Finally, he touched down on the platform and pulled his sai out of the tree, returning them to the leather belt around his waist.

On the platform, the hedgehog could now see who was in the platform. A fox lied there. He wore a blue and red jacket that resembled a military outfit of some kind. And he was sleeping, snoring peacefully. "Well, that explains why he didn't hear me," the hedgehog thought.

The hedgehog called to the fox again. "Um, excuse me." No response. "Excuse me..." he called again, a little testily this time. Still nothing.

"YO, WAKE UP!!!"

"AAAHHH!!!" The fox suddenly snapped awake with a startled scream. In fact, he was so startled, he fell out of the tree.

"Oh, boy," the hedgehog said to himself. Quickly, he flung himself over the railing. Giving himself a good push, he managed to touch down on the ground ahead of the fox. He then made a dive to catch the fox before he crashed.

"Ouch!" the fox grumbled as he landed.

"Ugh... speak for yourself." The hedgehog grumbled in reply.

"AAAHHH!!!" the fox screamed again. He immediately sprang up and tried to run away, but the hedgehog, still on the ground, grabbed him by his feet, which sent the fox face first into the dirt again.

Picking himself up, the hedgehog went over and helped the fox back up onto his feet. "You OK?" he asked.

"Oh my... I have such a tereeble headache," the fox groaned.

"Just be glad I was able to make the save there, or it could've been much worse," said the hedgehog.

"Oh yes, yes, zaving my life is a very good thing. I am too young and handsome to die," the fox said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hmmph. Could've fooled me. Anyway, now that I've just saved your butt, maybe you can do me a favor in return."

"Like what?" the fox said, now getting more nervous.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction. I am searching for Knothole Village. Do you know which way that would be?"

"I cannot be telling you where ze Knothole Village iz," the fox replied, suddenly standing up straight. "You must get past moi, Antoine de Coolette, to find out zat information."

"You can't just tell me?"

"No! I will never talk!"

"OK, fine," the hedgehog said. "Normally, I'm not a violent person. But I'm on a major quest here. So either you tell me willingly, or I'm gonna do something I'll regret later." With that, the hedgehog drew his sai out again, and stood in a battle stance, ready to strike.

"No, no! Wait, wait! What are you doing? You had just been zaving my life, remember?" Antoine replied, now more nervous than ever.

"I know, which is why I don't want to have to hurt you. So will you help me or what?"

"Yes, yes. I will be helping you," Antoine said. With that, the hedgehog placed his sai back on his belt. Antoine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Thank you very much," replied the hedgehog. "Shall we be on our way, then?"

* * *

Antoine and the hedgehog stranger walked through the clearings of the forest for about 10 minutes. Eventually, they came to a short bridge that was spanning a river. Looking across, the hedgehog saw a complex network of twisted trees, roots, and other assorted foliage. Beyond them, however, he was able to make out a couple of small buildings.

"So this is Knothole Village?" the hedgehog asked Antoine.

"Oui. Zis is ze Knothole Village that you are looking for," replied Antoine.

"Ah, good. Well, I can see why I couldn't get to you guys. You're blended into the forest really well," said the hedgehog. Then, taking his eye off the village for a moment, the hedgehog spotted a pole with a string of bells attached to it standing next to the bridge. "And what would this be for?" he asked, reaching for the string.

"No! You must nevair be touching those bells. Zat is ze emergency alarm for the whole village."

"Well, for me personally, this is as much of an emergency as anything." Without another word, the hedgehog rang the bells.

Within seconds, a good-sized crowd of Mobians began to approach the bridge. Upon getting there, they had a confused look on their faces, wondering who this stranger was. Soon, a pair of Mobians made their way to the front of the crowd. One was a blue hedgehog who looked like the stranger himself. The other was a female squirrel. The squirrel approached the stranger.

"What is going on here?" the squirrel asked with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Are you the one who rang the alarm?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who are you?"

The stranger bowed as he introduced himself. "My name is Brian Sapinski. I have come a long way from the village of Bluebrook to find refuge in Knothole."

"Oh, really? And just how did you find this place, Mr. Sapinski?" the squirrel responded.

"I traveled through the Great Forest for several days in search of the village. I would never have found it, had it not been for the assistance of this fox here."

Antoine became a nervous wreck at that last statement. "Antoine," the squirrel said to him, "how many times do we have to tell you that you're supposed to PREVENT people from finding Knothole when you're on lookout?"

"I-I-I am so sorry, my princess," Antoine replied. "I bravely told him that I would not be bringing him to ze village, but he was threatening to be hurting me, my princess."

"Wait a second," Brian interrupted. "Did he say princess, as in Princess Sally Acorn?"

"Yes, I am her," Sally replied.

"Oh my gosh! I-I-I'm so sorry, your majesty!" With that, Brian

immediately dropped to one knee. "I had no idea it was you. It is an honor to be in your presence."

"It's all right, Mr. Sapinski. You may rise," Sally said. Brian stood up.

"Thank you, princess. And now, if I may have a chance to speak with you in the village, I can explain to you why I have come all this way."

Sally pondered for a moment. "Antoine said you threatened to hurt him if he didn't bring you here. Is this true?"

"Yes," Brian replied. "However, he failed to mention how I saved his life after he fell from the lookout tower. I asked him to bring me here as a returning gesture."

Sally turned to Antoine. "Is this true, Antoine?"

"Oui, my princess."

Sally thought for a few more seconds before turning back to Brian. "All right, I will grant your request. Come with us."

She motioned for Brian to follow. Turning around, she called off the crowd that was still gathered at the bridge, and they left to return to their normal lives. They then entered the village.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brian found himself sitting on a chair inside a small wooden hut. He was alone for the moment, although he could hear the muffled conversation of others outside the door. He sat there waiting, hoping that he could find what he needed here in Knothole.

Moments later, the door to the hut opened, and in stepped several Mobians, including Sally and Antoine. Brian watched them all file in and stand before him.

Sally was the first to speak. "Now then, Mr. Sapinski--"

"Please, you can call me Brian," he said. "But it's your choice."

"Very well... Brian. We have decided to hear you out. But before we can allow you to stay in Knothole, you must tell us why you have come here."

"I have no problem with that. First, however, would you be so kind as to introduce me to the group? My apologies, but I'd at least like to know everyone that I'm talking to."

Sally pondered Brian's request for a moment. "That sounds like a fair request," she said. With that, Brian stood up as he made his way around the room with Sally.

Starting on the left, they came to a portly walrus. "This is Rotor, our mechanical engineer," Sally said to Brian.

"Greetings, Rotor," Brian said, bowing as he shook his hand.

"Hi there," Rotor replied shyly.

Continuing down the line, Brian stood before a rabbit. This rabbit, despite having a left arm and both legs that appeared to be made of metal, was stunningly beautiful. "Brian, meet Bunnie Rabbot."

Brian bowed elegantly to the rabbit, then took her normal hand and kissed it. "A pleasure, Miss Rabbot."

Bunnie blushed at Brian's chivalry. "Likewise, sugah," she replied.

"Hmm... I sense something about you. Something I feel we have in common."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, let's discuss it later, if I'm around that long."

After giving a small nod to Bunnie, Brian moved on. "And I believe you've met Antoine," Sally said.

"Yes, we have. Hello again," Brian said shaking Antoine's hand, which was starting to shake on its own.

"Y-yes. H-hel-l-o," Antoine stuttered.

"Oh, please accept my apologies about earlier. I meant no harm to you. Are you all right with that?"

"Y-yes, Meester Brian. Apology ees eccepted."

"Thank you, Antoine."

Finally, Sally brought Brian to a blue hedgehog about his height. "I believe I saw you in the crowd that gathered when I first got here," Brian remarked.

"Yes, you did, Brian," Sally replied. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog, Knothole's greatest champion."

Upon hearing the name Sonic, Brian's eyes shot wide open. "By the Almighty!" he exclaimed. "You're him?! You are THE Sonic Hedgehog?!"

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out," Sonic said back.

At this, Brian brought himself to his full height, and proceeded to bow with his hand covering his fist in front of him. "I can't believe it! This is indeed an honor. I have grown these past few years hearing of your legendary accomplishments, Sonic. I never thought, though, that I would live to meet you in person."

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." Sonic said, giving a few humble bows of his own.

"Part of my life these last few years has even been revolved around you as well, Sonic, which brings me to the discussion of why I am here."

"Yes," Sally responded. "We would all like to know the reason for your coming all this way from Bluebrook just to find us."

"And I am ready to tell my tale," Brian said. He went back to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. "Now, where to begin..." he said, trying to gather his thoughts for a moment.


	2. The Beginning of a Journey: Flashback

CHAPTER 2

"Brian, you'd better get moving or you're going to be late!"

"I'm on my way, mom," Brian called back. He quickly came out of his room carrying a duffel bag. As he headed for the door, his mom called out again. "Are you going to go see Andrea after Tae Kwon Do?"

"No. That's on Friday. She's busy with her studies tonight."

"Oh, OK. I'll see you when you get back then."

"All right. Bye."

* * *

Brian paced quickly through the village of Bluebrook, although this was usually his normal pace. It was a quiet day in the village, typical for a Wednesday. Still, the weather was pleasant, and Brian noticed that some children had taken advantage of it and gathered outside of some houses to throw the ball around. He smiled as he saw one of the kids accidentally throw the ball over another kid's head. It made him feel good to see that everyone was happy and having a good time.

A few minutes later, Brian reached a large house on the other side of the village. This was Bluebrook's Tae Kwon Do facility, where Brian had been going for the past 5 years. The house showed its age, as it had been there for over 20 years despite taking its toll from time.

Brian was met by some of his fellow students upon entering the dojo. "So, the Sonic Whammy has arrived once again," one black belt remarked.

"Good to see you all again," Brian responded as he bowed to the others in the outside room. "Ready for a real workout tonight?"

"You bet. Gonna see how well you live up to the name of that other hedgehog."

"I can only hope I'm as good as the stories I've been told. I'll meet you guys inside."

* * *

Brian caught his breath as he came out of the dressing room, relieved after the hard class. He was met in the outside room by an aged, yet gentle-faced mouse around his height. It was the grand master of the school, Master Cha. Master Cha watched and taught all the classes, and tonight was one of his fiercest trainings to date. He met Brian with a wide grin when he saw him. "Tired?" he asked in a Korean accent.

"A bit," Brian replied between breaths. "You find ways to make it tougher all the time."

"I watch you in there. You fight well. You just have to remember stay relaxed. Let your body relax so your focus wider. No get as tired."

"I am doing my best, Master, but I admit it's not easy to keep up with you all the time."

Master Cha laughed. "Well, you just need to practice more. When I was learning, practice 2 hour every day. Build strong focus, strong body, strong mind. So now, when I practice, never get tired."

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet, but I've put a lot of time into this. I've never felt better in my entire life."

Master Cha smiled again. "You good student. All right now, we see you. Say hello to family and girlfriend."

"I will. Good night, Master," Brian said. They exchanged friendly bows as Brian picked up his bag and left the dojo.

* * *

Brian headed back for home in the twilight sky overlooking Bluebrook. Brian was taking this trip a little slower so that he could recover from the workout, and so that he could that admire the stars that filled the sky. He liked doing this, and he always made it a personal habit to enjoy the view.

Looking afar, Brian noticed a star disappear and reappear a second later. At first, he passed it off as nothing. But then, he saw other stars doing the same thing. Brian rubbed his eyes and tried to get a better look. He saw what looked to be small dark objects flying through the sky, and they looked like they were headed toward the village. "What the heck..." Brian muttered aloud.

Before he could think about it any more, he saw those who were on the streets suddenly screaming and running in a panic. "They're coming!" "Run for your life!"

Brian stopped one of the people who were running. "What's going on? What are those things?" he asked.

"SWATbots ships," the panicked Mobian cried out. "Robotnik's raiding the village!"

"WHAT?!"

Shocked, Brian began to race for home. While running, he watched in horror as some of the hover units began to land. SWATbots marched from the ships. They started breaking down doors & smashing windows. Screams were heard as the SWATbots dragged the Mobians from their homes and into the hover units. Occasionally, the SWATbots even shot at the homes, setting some ablaze. But Brian's mind was elsewhere.

* * *

On the other end of town, a hover unit landed near a small home. The SWATbots immediately proceeded to shoot down the door.

"What the...!" a hedgehog male yelled. "What's going on?"

The commotion brought a female hedgehog into the room as well as the SWATbots broke in and tried to grab the male.

"Wha... honey, watch out!" the female cried out.

The male shot low for the SWATbot's legs. The legs were heavy, but the bot fell to the floor. The hedgehog tried to get away, but another SWATbot came and bear hugged him from behind.

"Tom!" The female exclaimed. She ran to the SWATbot, but the other one then got up and grabbed her. "Ow-- let go!"

"Peg!" Tom yelled. Just then, a crash was heard in the other end of the house, followed by a scream. "AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!"

"Tracy!" Peg screamed. Moments later, a SWATbot emerged dragging a white hedgehog female. She struggled along with her parents as the SWATbots dragged them outside to the hover units.

"Let me go!" Tracy screamed. "Mom, dad, help!"

"Wait a minute! Where's Brian?" Peg said. "Do you think he's OK?"

She got her answer a second later.

"HIIIIIIIII-YA!!!

Brian flew in with a running side kick to the head of the SWATbot that was holding his mom. The bot's head spun in circles a few times before the bot fell to the ground. The other two bots immediately faced their attention at the new hedgehog, letting go of their captives.

"Brian!" Peg exclaimed.

"Guys, I'll hold them off. Run for it!" Brian shouted as the other SWATbots charged for Brian.

Brian turned to meet the two attackers. He blocked and pushed the first one aside while going to attack the second one. He ducked the plasma shot the second one shot, and countered with a punch to the small midsection of the bot. The bot doubled back, shaken up. The first bot came from behind and grabbed Brian by the arms. Brian struggled at first, then leaped in the air, flipping behind the bot and landing a double kick to its back. The bot was pushed forward and knocked into the second one. They fell, but got back up a moment later to attack again.

While this was going on, Brian's family went to make a run for it. But as they started, Tracy tripped underneath the SWATbot that Brian first knocked down.

"Tracy!" Peg cried. She and Tom turned around to grab her up. But then, the SWATbot started to get up. In the process, he grabbed at Tracy's leg.

"Aaiee! Get off me!" she cried. Tracy screamed and tried to kick away, but to no avail. Tom and Peg ran to the bot and tried to pull Tracy free, but the bot released a plasma blast that caught both parents, stunning them. The SWATbot, now getting up, picked them up over its shoulder while carrying Tracy over the other. However, the bot, damaged from Brian's kick, was walking rather unsteadily towards the hover ship.

Brian saw none of this, as he was continuing to battle the other SWATbots. He ducked under a swipe from one of them landed a series of punched to the midsection, making the bot fall. The other then fired at Brian. Brian sidestepped it, then jumped forward and spun into a full 360 spin followed by a roundhouse kick. The kick knocked the bot's head clean off, and the bot fell, sparks coming from where its head used to be.

Quickly, Brian turned his attention to the other bot, which was just getting up. He ran for it and took a leaping side kick to its upper chest before it could react. Then, while down, Brian raised his foot and slammed it on the bot's head, crunching it. The bot fell limp.

Brian slumped over to catch his breath. Then, he heard a scream. It was Tracy.

"AAAIIIEEE!!!"

Brian turned around to see the SWATbot carrying his family into the hover unit.

"Brian, help!"

"Tracy!" Brian yelled as he started to make a run for the ship. But as he started, the SWATbot had entered the ship, and the door was starting to close. By the time Brian got to the ship, the door was shut.

Brian banged on the door. "Egh! Open up! Mom! Dad! Tracy!"

But the ship did not answer his cry. Moments later, the ship took off and started to fly away. Brian watched as other ships began to fly away as well.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Brian fell to his knees and continued to watch in horror as the ships flew away. Brian sank his head into his hands and cried as the ships disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

The following morning, the sun rose over a village in shambles. The signs of a ravaged Bluebrook were clearly visible. Many homes were damaged, with doors broken down and windows were smashed in. Some houses were even burned to the ground by SWATbot fire. Nearby trees were destroyed as well. It was also an emptier village, as many of the citizens were captured in the SWATbot invasion. Surprisingly, though, at least half the village survived, with the far part of the city virtually untouched.

Brian awoke with a shiver. He wasn't cold. It's just not easy to sleep in your bed when all your windows are shattered. Besides, Brian had other things on his mind to make him shiver. He had to figure out what was going to happen next.

Brian decided to go to the house of his girlfriend, Andrea, who lived nearby. When he got there, he saw a little damage to the house, but nothing incredible. Brian sighed, thanking the heavens that they made it through.

Andrea was outside already, and she met Brian with a big hug of relief. "Oh, Brian, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Me, too, Andrea," Brian replied, returning the fox's hug. "Me too. Is everyone else OK?"

"Yeah. Dad shot and fought off a couple of those big robots. They broke the door down and got a couple shots on the house, though."

"Yeah, I can see." Brian could see Andrea's father, a muscular lion, surveying the damage. He spotted Brian and waved. "Um... Brian, hi," he called.

"Hey, Mr. Andy, Brian replied. The greeting sounded a little odd, but it was his way of addressing Andrea's father. "Andrea told me that things are under control here thanks to you."

"Yeah, they got the door and shot the house a little, but we're fine. Is your family all right?"

"Well... that's what I came to talk about..."

* * *

"What?!"

That was all Andrea - or anyone - could say after hearing Brian's story of the night before. Her parents were equally astonished.

"Oh my..." Andrea's mom, also a fox, said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What else can I do, Ms. Louise? I've gotta find them," Brian said.

"How?" Andrea asked. "You can't just go into Robotropolis. Robotnik will get you, too."

"Exactly. I know that I can't do it alone, but I have to go after them. They're my family and I can't just leave them."

"Well, why don't you go and find Sonic and see if he can help you?" Andy said.

"Dad, now is not the time to make jokes," Andrea commented.

"No, Andrea, wait," Brian replied. "He's right."

"What?" Andrea said sarcastically. "You're kidding, right?"

Brian shook his head.

"Brian, how are you going to do that? You can't just go off and expect to find him around the corner or something."

"I know that, Cutie, but this could be a great idea. I mean, you've heard the stories. You know what Sonic's been able to do. Hey, even the guys at Tae Kwon Do have thought good enough of me and my abilities to nickname me the Sonic Whammy. That's gotta stand for something."

"So you're gonna do this because of some nickname that your friends gave you?" Andrea asked with a hint of agitation.

"No, that's the farthest reason from it. I'm doing this because I want to find my family, and because Mr. Andy is right. If there's anyone that can help me get them back, Sonic can." He paused, then spoke again with an air of concern in his voice. "I know you don't like this idea, Cutie, but this is for the sake of saving my family's lives. I have no other choice but to do this."

Andrea began to shiver. "Oh, Brian, Sweetie," she said in a tiny voice. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Brian got up and hugged Andrea. "Cutie," he said as he held Andrea's face up to his. With caring eyes, he softly replied. "I promise you that I'll be all right."

"But what if you don't come back to me?"

"With the Almighty as my witness, I will come back for you. You are never going to lose me. Believe me when I say I love you."

Andrea gave a sad nod. Brian gave her a kiss to seal the pact. "I love you, Andrea."

"I love you, Brian."

"So do you know where you're going, Brian?" Louise asked.

"Well, that's the trick," Brian replied. "I know from the stories that I was told that Sonic and the rest of them are somewhere around the Great Forest, but no one knows for sure. Still, I'll have to start there.

"So when will you be going?"

"The sooner, the better. I can't afford to lose any time, so I had better get packing. If you guys want to help, I'd be thankful."

"Of course, Brian," Andy said. "Just say the word."

"Thanks."


	3. The Beginning of a Journey: Tour

CHAPTER 3

"So, after packing my weapons and supplies, I said good-bye to everyone and made my journey here to Knothole. I had been trekking to and through the Great Forest for about half a week now trying to find this place. Thankfully, my search was over when I came to the clearing and found Antoine in that lookout tower."

"And here you are, as it were," Sally replied. "So, now that you've finally made it here, you're asking us to try and find your missing family."

"Rather, I want you to help ME find my family," Brian commented. "Like I said, I knew two things throughout my quest: I can't do this on my own, and your collective heroics against Robotnik have been legendary. Thus, if he's gotten them, then there's no other way to get around it. You guys are my only hope."

Sally listened carefully to Brian's words, contemplating her decision. "Fellow Freedom Fighters, I would like to call a group conference to decide on what to do about Mr. Sapinski here. Mr. Sapinski, with your permission, will you please wait outside?"

"Yes, Princess Sally," Brian replied. With that, he stood up from his chair, gave another bow to the Freedom Fighters like the one he gave to Sonic, and walked out of the hut, closing the door behind him.

"Well, you've heard his story. What do all of you think?" Sally asked the group.

"Well, moi, for being one, am not being in favoring of letting zis barbarian stay here. Any fyuel who was trying to be hurting moi is ze very bad person. NO, I say, and NO again. He must not be--"

Sonic reached for a nearby towel rag and shoved it in Antoine's mouth. "Stuff it, Ant," he groaned. "I mean, c'mon, the guy said he was sorry for doing that stuff. Besides, he came to look for the best to help him find his folks, and he sure picked a cool guy to idolize, if I do say so myself."

"Sonic!" Sally scolded. "Now is not the time to get a swelled head here... as usual."

"Hey, I'm just joking around. Besides, the guy's traveled a long way. We should give him a chance."

"Well, I thank that we all should help him, too," Bunnie said. "After all, Ah'd sure like to see about those weapons of his and see how good he says he is."

"Seems like a nice enough guy to me," Rotor chimed in.

"That's true, Rotor," Sally remarked. "But the problem is that he while he went to find us and ally himself with us, he wasn't afraid to attack Antoine to get what he wanted. Still, he did apologize for it, giving that he did not know who Antoine was at the time."

While the group continued to debate on Brian's fate, Brian stood by the steps leading up to the War Room hut. He took a moment to look around and take in a breath of fresh air from the forest scenery. Slowly, he brought himself into a joonbi stance and started to engage in one of his Tae Kwon Do forms. He performed a continuing series of concentrated blocks and punches as he maneuvered in all directions.

As he did this, he gained the attention of someone. "Hi!" the kid called out. Brian heard the kid's call, but continued his form until he was finished, at which he returned to his joonbi stance before relaxing.

"Greetings," Brian replied to the kid, a small fox of about 10. "Liked the show, huh?"

"Yeah! Where'd you learn that stuff?"

"I've been training for over 5 years now. I have a great master back in Bluebrook that has taught me well."

"Wow! That's really cool."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you. My name's Brian."

"I'm Tails," the fox replied.

"Hmm... I could probably guess where you got the name," Brian said, noticing the two tails that Tails had. "Your parents were really creative there."

"Nuh uh," Tails replied. "They named me Miles. Miles Prower. I HATE that name!"

Brian half-suppressed a smirk upon hearing Tails' real name. "Did you ever tell your parents that?"

"No, I never knew my parents. They disappeared when I was little," Tails said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ooh... uh... sorry, kid. Didn't mean to stir up old memories there. Well, at least you have a name you like now."

"Yeah. Say, can you teach me some of that stuff you were doing?"

"Sure, I guess. Have you done any of it before?"

"A little. Aunt Bunnie's been teaching me."

Brian looked a little puzzled at that statement. "Wait a sec. 'Aunt' Bunnie? As in the one inside the hut with the metal body parts?"

"Yep, that's her. We're not really related, though. I just call her that."

"Oh, OK. Well, that answers my observation about her. Anyway, let me show one of the basic forms."

So Brian guided Tails through the steps of the basic form, showing him the stances and motions that were necessary. As they did this, the door to the War Room opened. Sally looked on, as did the rest of the Freedom Fighters, as Brian did the form along with Tails. When they finished, they received a small applause from the group.

Brian and Tails turned behind them in the direction of the clapping. Brian looked to Tails, who nodded, and they each gave a small bow to the others.

"Thank you," Brian responded.

"Hi, guys," Tails said happily.

"Very impressive, Mr. Sapinski," Sally said. "We're ready for you now. Tails, you'd better run along."

"OK, Aunt Sally." With that, Tails gave a quick bow to Brian, who returned the gesture, and scampered off elsewhere into Knothole.

"Hmm... this is weird," Brian thought aloud. "First Aunt Bunnie, now Aunt Sally. Why does he call you ladies that?"

Sally responded to Brian's comment. "We have him call us that because he's younger, and he looks to us as parental figures ever since he lost his parents."

"Aah... OK. Yeah, Tails told me about that. Chose not to dwell on it too much. Anyway, back to the business at hand." With that, the two re-entered the War Room.

* * *

Returning into the War Room, Brian once again took a seat. He took a momentary deep breath as he sat down in order to brace himself for whatever the news may be.

Sally was the first to speak. "Mr. Sapinski, we have considered your request. And while we each have our own personal reasons, we all agree that no one deserves to lose their family, no matter what the circumstances. Therefore, in response to your request and the journey you made to come to Knothole, we have decided to assist you in finding your family."

With this, Brian leaped from his and gave a couple very quick bows in his excitement. "Yes! Oh, thank you, thank you, Your Majesty," he said quickly. "I thank you for this opportunity."

"However," Sally interrupted, "there are a couple of issues that we have to go over."

Brian regained his composure at this and sat down again. "I saw this coming. What are your questions?"

"First, we know that you have no place to go now that you are here. But we have no place for you to stay."

"I don't think so," Sonic replied. "Tails seemed to like him. Let Brian crash with him."

"Sonic," Sally replied with a stern tone. "He's too young to have a roommate."

"Ah don't know, Sally," Bunnie interrupted. "Ah think he'd make good company for the kid."

Slowly, everyone else nodded in agreement as well. "All right," Sally sighed, knowing she was beat. "Mr. Sapinski, you may stay with Tails for the time being."

"I think that's fair," Brian said. "Now, what's the other issue?"

"The other important problem depends on whether or not we find your family. Given that this happened 3 days ago, they may be in Robotropolis and possibly roboticized long before you got here. There's no guarantee that we will find them unharmed."

"I understand that, and I knew that when I chose to come here, time was not on my side. But I had to take that chance in order to get them out."

"And if we don't find them, then what will you do?"

"I... I really don't know," Brian said slowly. "For some reason, my parents trusted that you guys could help me should something ever happen to them and I needed someone to turn to. All of my friends felt the same way. They never said what may happen if I never saw them again. I guess the only way I'll really know is to try and find them."

"We will find out, won't we?" Sally responded. "Tonight, we'll make a journey into Robotropolis and see if we what we can discover."

"Thank you, Princess. You don't know what this means to me. But what shall I do until then?"

"Well, would you like to have a tour of Knothole?"

Brian thought for a second. "Why not? Got nothing better to do, and if I'm gonna be staying here a while, I may as well get used to the surroundings."

"Very well, then. Is there anyone that you wish to have accompany you?"

Brian took a few more seconds to think. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'd like it if you all came. But just to keep things simple, I'd like Sonic to show me around."

"You got it, Brian," Sonic said with a thumbs-up. "C'mon. We can start right now."

"Sonic, just make sure that the tour lasts more than 5 seconds this time," Sally said.

"Hey, don't worry, Sal. I can slow it down, no prob."

"Famous last words," Sally muttered to herself.

And with that, Brian picked up his bag, and left the hut with Sonic.

* * *

"So, where you like to go first, Brian?" Sonic asked.

"Well, first things first. Could you show me which hut belongs to Tails so that I don't have to lug this bag with me the whole time?"

"Sure. What've you got in there, anyway?" Sonic asked as they started walking toward Tails' hut.

"A few assorted items. My bo staff and my sais, a general survival kit for the wilderness, a little food, and a couple computer disks with some games that I liked."

"Cool, maybe if we get the chance later, you can show them to me."

"All right. We'll see what happens," Brian said as the two reached Tails' hut. Sonic opened the door and proceeded inside.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said as he saw the two enter.

"Hey, big guy," Sonic replied. "Guess what? I've got a surprise for you. Brian here's gonna be spendin' some time with us, and he's gonna stay with you."

"Way cool, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Then turning to Brian, he gave a quick bow and asked, "How long are you gonna be here, Brian?"

"Not sure. It depends on what happens with the mission tonight. I'll tell you about it later."

"OK," Tails said. "So what's going on now?"

"I'm taking Brian on a tour of Knothole, little bro," Sonic replied. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Tails said.

With that, Brian set his bag down in the corner and the 3 left the hut.

* * *

Sonic and Tails proceeded to show Brian around the perimeter of Knothole. At first, it didn't seem all that special to Brian. The main part of Knothole just consisted of the huts where the other Freedom Fighters lived. Along the way, the group ran into various furries, most of whom seemed to pass glances at Brian. Brian gave a short wave to most of them that he saw. Some returned it, some didn't. "Ah, just as well," Brian thought. He then said to Sonic, "Place looks nice enough. Got any major points of interest here?"

"You bet. They're just over the bridge there."

Once outside Knothole, Sonic and Tails brought Brian to a large clearing that Brian had seen before. "I recall this place," he said. "This is where Antoine was sleeping in the tower up there."

"Yep," Sonic said. "Ant's a real airhead, so he drifts a lot. We use these towers as a lookout post to watch for Buttnik and his SWATbots in case they get too close to Knothole."

"But there's another reason we like this place, right Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You betcha, little bro. This is also where we used to play Capture the Flag as kids when we were growing up."

"Hmm... not a bad place for it, either," Brian said. "Maybe we should take that idea up again sometime."

"Really? Cool, Brian," Tails exclaimed.

"Maybe we will someday," Sonic said. "Well, we'd better get moving. There's one more site we've gotta show you."

The three proceeded toward a heavy group of trees. Making their way through the foliage, Brian observed a stone wall with a waterfall as the trees began to clear away. When the three came out from the trees, there was also a small pond in front of the stone wall. A log stretched out over the bank of the pond and above the water.

Brian was the first to speak. "Hmm... I'm gonna guess that this is the old swimming hole or something, right?"

"No way, Brian," Sonic told him. "This is the pool where I get my power rings from."

"Your what?"

"My power rings. My Uncle Chuck made 'em for me. They help me to juice it to the max and kick some serious tail on Robotnik."

"Now this I'll have to see. So how does this work? You just call for a ring and it comes up or something?"

"No. There's a device at the bottom of the lake that makes them from a power stone. It makes a ring once every 24 hours."

"Oh, OK. Any guess when the next one's coming?"

"Not for a couple hours. Tell you what. I'll show you when it comes up. Right now, I wanna head back to Knothole for some serious munchin'. You in?"

"Yeah!" Tails said, jumping with excitement.

"Sure, I'm up for some," Brian said.

"Cool. Grab on and we're outta here."

So, with Brian and Tails each holding one arm, Sonic revved up to speed back to Knothole. As he started running, two things could be heard in the air. One was the sonic boom left behind by Sonic. The other was a scream through the air. It was Brian.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Brian was walking through the main area of Knothole, admiring the trees and other foliage as he had earlier in the day. He also thought back to how great lunch was. "Man, Sonic sure knows how to make a chili dog," Brian thought. "They don't make 'em like that in Bluebrook." While he was thinking, he noticed Bunnie passing nearby. Clearing his mind. he decided to approach her.

"Ah, greetings once again, Bunnie," Brian called out.

"Why, hello there, Brian," Bunnie responded. "Ah see you're admirin' the scenery."

"Yeah, I can't get over it. It really is breathtaking. Speaking of breathtaking, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping I could ask you something."

"Oh?" Bunnie asked as she began to blush slightly.

"You remember earlier when we were introduced that I told you how I sensed something about you?"

"Yes ah do. What was that about?"

"Well, I felt that there was a bond between us, and my first conversation with Tails proved my observation. If I am not mistaken, you are a martial artist like myself."

"Oh mah stars, you're right! I'm a Kung Fu master. But how did you know that?"

"I've been in Tae Kwon Do for 5 years, and I've just learned how to sense when people I meet are in the martial arts, too. Just something about their mannerisms, how they carry themselves, that sort of thing."

"Well, ah must say ah am impressed. You must be really good to be able to do that."

"Well, I was hoping I could show you how good. Are you up for a sparring match?"

"You mean right here?"

"Sure, why not? I'm always looking for a good challenge."

"Well... OK, then. Let's begin."

The two stepped back to face each other. Both bowed to each other in a traditional fashion and assumed a fighting position. "Ready?" Brian called.

"As evah," Bunnie said.

"Then... SHI-JAK!"

The two began to circle each other slowly, eyes slowly surveying their opponent, looking for potential weaknesses. The mood was now turning from casual to intense.

Bunnie was the first to make a move. She rushed in and lashed at Brian with a series of close range punches. Brian skillfully blocked the punches, attempting to strike with some of his own. Bunnie blocked Brian's punches with similar ease and hopped backward to gain some space.

Brian took the offensive next. He advanced on Bunnie with a roundhouse-spinning hook kick combination. Bunnie blocked and ducked the pair of kicks, then tried to come in from underneath with a hook punch to the chest. Brian came around just in time to block the punch and counter by jumping back with a switching roundhouse kick. Bunnie was just barely able to block the kick with her robotic fist before it hit her in the face. The block was still enough to make Brian wince momentarily as he retracted the kick. "I can see my targets are limited," he thought. "Those metal limbs are gonna rip through me if I'm not careful."

Bunnie regained her balance and closed the distance with a barrage of punches and kicks aimed in several places. Brian tried to block the attacks, but he missed one of the last kicks, which caught him flush in the chest. Bunnie seized the opportunity and followed up with a side kick that sent Brian sprawling back a couple feet.

Bunnie immediately ran forward to continue the assault. Brian saw this coming and countered with a hoping front kick to Bunnie's chin. The kick stunned Bunnie enough for Brian to follow up with a blinding one-two series of roundhouse kicks. Brian finished it off with a leaping back kick, but Bunnie managed to catch and hold Brian's foot in mid-air. She went to sweep Brian's other leg as it hit the ground, but he leaped as the sweep came and spun around backwards with a hook kick to the head. Bunnie ducked it easily from being low to the ground, sending Brian crashing to the ground.

Brian immediately sprang up with a kippup that would've caught Bunnie in the chin if she had been any closer. The two then began more close-range fighting, alternating between punches and kicks, separating and closing the distance between them constantly. Most of the shots were blocked by the other, with a couple of kicks making contact. Finally, Bunnie went for an ax kick above Brian's head. Brian blocked high to knock it away, then went for a grab at the top of Bunnie's jumpsuit.

"Ah don't think so, sugah," Bunnie said. "Hiii-YA!" With a quick grab of Brian's wrist, she dropped to her back and kicked him over her. Brian went tumbling forward and to the ground.

"Ouch," Brian grumbled as he sat up. "Geez, I guess you can't take a joke."

"Oh, ah can, sugah. Just don't do it unless you mean it."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I meant nothing by it."

"You're forgiven, sugah. Now, shall we?"

Brian sprang back to his feet again as the two resumed their battle. They immediately started to attack with the same barrages that they launched moments ago. As before, Brian & Bunnie blocked most of the other's attacks. As the two circled and sidestepped, Brian began to advance on Bunnie with a couple of hits. Then, Bunnie started to gain an edge and caused Brian to withdraw. After jumping a step back, Brian leaped from his feet and did a full 360 spin before firing a roundhouse kick. The kick was too fast for Bunnie, and it caught her in the face, sending her sprawling a few feet away.

"That wasn't all that bad, sugah," Bunnie said as she stood back up. "But let's see how you like this."

She then fired her metal fist, stretching her robotic arm as the fist sped toward Brian. Brian, taken in surprise by the tactic, was caught flush in the face and fell back a few feet as well.

"Yikes! You never said you could that," Brian called back.

"You nevah asked."

With that, Brian charged forward, and Bunnie followed suit. As the two closed in for another round, Sonic came running in. "Hey, guys, stop it!"

Brian & Bunnie stopped right before they reached each other, and turned to face Sonic. They also looked around and noticed that a small crowd had gathered around to two to watch the action. Some let out a small groan as they could tell the fight was now over.

"Brian, Bunnie! What's going on? Why were two trying to kill each other?"

"Kill each other?" Brian asked. "Oh, no, Sonic, I was just challenging Bunnie to a little sparring match. And a good one it was."

"You said it, sugah," Bunnie added. "Ah haven't had a match like that in a long time."

"Anytime. Maybe we'll have the chance again sometime."

"Mah pleasure."

The two then bowed to each other for a job well done. A small round of applause came from the crowd, which Brian & Bunnie welcomed.

"So anyway, what brought you over here besides the match, Sonic?" Brian asked.

"Well, I came to get you cuz the power ring was coming up in a moment."

"Oh, OK. Thanks. Let's go then. You wanna come, Bunnie?"

"Sure, why not," Bunnie replied.

With that, Brian and Bunnie grabbed onto Sonic as he sped off. As he took off, another scream from Brian could be heard running through the forest.

* * *

Seconds later, the 3 reached the power ring pool.

"Shoo-wee, Brian," Bunnie said. "Ya almost dang screamed mah ears off back there."

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Brian replied. "Sonic's so fast I feel like I'm gonna get my skull yanked out of my body."

"Ah, it's not that bad, sugah. You get used to it."

"If you say so. Anyway, we're here, and I'm ready to see how this works."

"Any year now..." Sonic said, tapping his foot in his usual display of impatience.

Moments later, the pool started to swirl around, glowing a bright yellow. A spinning column of water began to rise about 15 feet in the air. After peaking for about a second, the column fell back into the lake, leaving a glowing ring hovering in the air in its place. Bunnie ran over to a log hanging over the pool and caught the ring as it fell from the sky.

Brian watched the entire scene in awe. "Wow. So this is a power ring... so what does this do again?"

"Power rings give me extra super speed for when I go to face Buttnik and his robots."

"Not bad. Mind if I have a look at that, Bunnie?"

"Sure thing, sugah," Bunnie said as she handed the ring over to Brian.

Brian took the ring and started looking at it from various angles. As he studied it, he held it up to the sky to get a better look at it.

Then, suddenly, Brian's body froze in place. The ring started to glow brightly, releasing its energy into Brian. His body was surrounded by the same light that glowed in the ring. As it did this, his body began to change. His muscles grew slightly, and his quills suddenly shocked to a dark blue color. Brian's eyes snapped back as this happened. Sonic and Bunnie watched in surprise as this took place.

When the ring finally released all its energy and faded, Brian remained motionless for a second. Then, almost instantly, he leaped straight up into the air, spinning in incredibly fast circles, throwing a kick out as he spun. A thunderous yell then emerged from his lips.

"TATSU-MAKI-SENPUU-KYAKU!!!"

The force of the spin started to bring the winds circling around him, causing leaves and water to circle around in a tornado. Sonic and Bunnie had to hold on to some nearby trees in order to avoid being swept in the winds as well.

Finally, after almost a full minute in the air, Brian stopped spinning. As the wind died, he fell limp. He plummeted to the ground, crashing hard as he landed.

"Oh mah stars!" Bunnie exclaimed. "What the hoo-ha happened? Is he OK?"

"I don't know, Bunnie," Sonic said. He ran over to Brian. "Yo, Brian, are you OK?" No response. "Brian, wake up!" he yelled, shaking Brian as he did. Still nothing.

"Hoh man, this is serious. We'd better get him back to Knothole. Let's juice, Bunnie."

Bunnie grabbed on as Sonic picked up Brian and ran toward Knothole at top speed.

* * *

Back in the medical hut in Knothole, Sonic and Bunnie were recalling to Sally and Rotor what they had seen as an unconscious Brian lay on the bed. "And when he stopped spinning, he just fell. He's been out like a light since," Sonic said.

"That's... amazing," Sally said. "But what I don't understand is how the ring did this to him."

"Yeah, I know. Since when can anyone use the rings 'cept me?"

"Well, maybe Nicole will have an answer," Sally said as she reached for her trusty pocket computer. "Nicole, run a scan of Brian's systems. Determine why Sonic's power ring affected him."

"SCANNING, SALLY." Nicole said as it ran a beam over Brian's body. After it was done, it processed some material on its screen. "SCAN COMPLETE."

"Results, Nicole?"

"TRACES OF SONIC'S MOLECULAR STRUCTURE WERE DETECTED TO HAVE BONDED INTO BRIAN'S STRUCTURE. TRACES ARE DETERMINED TO HAVE COME FROM A TRANSFER DURING SUPERSONIC TRAVEL. THE POWER RING DETECTED THE TRACES, RESULTING IN AN ENERGY RELEASE, CAUSING ADVERSE AFFECTS TO BRIAN'S SYSTEM."

"Whoa, Nicole," Sonic interjected. "Mind running that by us again, in English?"

"YOU RUBBED OFF ON HIM WHILE HE WAS HOLDING ON TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING FAST. SO, WHEN BRIAN HELD THE RING, THE RING THOUGHT YOU WERE HOLDING IT. SO BRIAN ABSORBED ITS ENERGY."

"But if Sonic rubbed off on Brian, why didn't the ring release its energy right away?" Bunnie asked.

"THE TRACES OF SONIC ONLY MEASURED 0.01 OF BRIAN'S MOLECULAR STRUCTURE WHEN BRIAN TOUCHED THE RING. THUS, THE RING COULD NOT IMMEDIATELY DETECT SONIC'S STRUCTURE."

"What are his current conditions, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"BRIAN HAS SUFFERED A MOLECULAR SHUTDOWN DUE TO PHYSICAL EXHAUSTION. HE SHOULD RECOVER WITHIN 2 HOURS. DUE TO THE EFFECTS OF THE POWER RING, HIS MOLECULAR STRUCTURE NOW READS APPROXIMATELY 25 OF SONIC'S STRUCTURE."

"Well, that probably explains why Brian's quills turned dark blue like that," Rotor said.

"But what does all that mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means he may have picked up some of your speed," Sally replied.

"Whoa, you mean he could actually juice like me?"

"Probably, but I'd guess not as well. Nicole?"

"EFFECTS OF THE POWER RING CANNOT BE DETERMINED UNTIL ALL VITAL SIGNS HAVE STABILIZED, SALLY."

"So what do we all do about Brian now?" Bunnie asked. "He wanted us to help him find his folks, but he sho ain't comin' now."

"Well, we still have to prepare for the mission. We'll just have to change our strategy a little. Meet in the War Room in 15 minutes."


	4. The Beginning of a Journey: Mission

CHAPTER 4

Exactly 15 minutes later, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine met in the War Room. Rotor had been instructed by Sally to keep a watch on Brian, which explained his absence.

"So what are we going to do now, Sally girl?" Bunnie asked. "Ah mean, Brian's the only one who knows what his family looks like."

"I know, Bunnie," Sally responded. "Because of that, we have two options. We can either cancel the mission until Brian recovers, or we change the battle plan."

"But it has already been ze four days since his home was invaded," Antoine interjected.

"Yeah, Sal," Sonic called. "We'll be lucky if Buttnik hasn't already roboticized them. He never lets that lard butt of his sit on anyone THAT long."

"Exactly," Sally replied, "Which is why we have to go in. But since we can't identify Brian's parents by ourselves, we'll have to change this to a reconnaissance mission. All we can do is gain information on whether Brian's parents are roboticized."

"Does this mean I'm not gonna be able to trash some SWATbots?" Sonic asked.

"Not anymore, Sonic. Searching the prison cells is pointless now. Besides, you don't have a power ring because of Brian."

"Aww, Sal..."

"Sonic, now is not the time to argue."

"But think about it, Sal. How many hedgehogs you know of besides me?"

"He's gotcha there, Sally," Bunnie said. "Brian is the first one we'all have seen in years."

"Hmm... good point," Sally replied. "Still, we don't know for sure. Uncle Chuck can search the computers and see if there are any records on the roboticizer. So, therefore, we'll go and see him first. Any questions from anyone?"

"Yeah, Can anyone explain what the heck happened to me?"

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice and let out a gasp. There, Brian stood in the doorway, with Rotor close behind him.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Sally asked. "You were unconscious 20 minutes ago."

"So I've been told," Brian responded, looking back at Rotor. "I feel like I've been struck by lightning or something, and all I remember is looking at Sonic's power ring."

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel great, really. Never felt better."

"But how did you recover so quickly?"

"I can't even answer that one, Sally," Rotor chimed in. "One minute, he was unconscious, and the next minute, his life signs suddenly sprang up, and so did he. It's almost as if nothing had happened to him."

"Did Nicole verify this, Rotor?"

"AFFIRMATIVE, SALLY," Nicole said. "VITAL SIGNS READ AT 100 CAPACITY."

"Interesting. Are there any side effects, such as Sonic's speed?"

"SONIC'S MOLECULAR STRUCTURE HAS PERMANENTLY BONDED WITH BRIAN'S EXISTING STRUCTURE, RESULTING IN A MAGNIFICATION OF BRIAN'S SPEED AND ABILITIES. HOWEVER, BECAUSE HE ONLY CONTAINS A PORTION OF SONIC'S STRUCTURE, BRIAN CANNOT ACHIEVE SUPER SPEED WITHOUT THE AID OF A POWER RING."

"But how come nothin' like that nevah happened to any of us when we all grabbed on to the sugarhog?" Bunnie asked. "None of us evah got all that."

"Good question, Bunnie. Nicole, can you determine a possible reason for this?" Sally replied.

"MOST PROBABLE OUTCOME IS BASED UPON A GENETIC LINK BETWEEN ALL MEMBERS OF THE HEDGEHOG SPECIES THAT ALLOWS FOR SUCH A TRANSFER OF DNA. WHILE TRANSFER IS MORE COMMON IN OFFSPRING, IT IS POSSIBLE OUTSIDE OF BLOOD RELATION. HOWEVER, ODDS OF SUCH TRANSFER ARE APPROXIMATELY 1 IN 10,000,000."

"Hmmph, so now I'm a freak of nature. Go fig," Brian said sarcastically, looking up at his now dark blue quills.

"Well it sounds risky to me," Sally said. "Brian, I am going to have to ask you to stay behind so that Rotor can run some more tests on you."

Brian was shocked at hearing this. "What?! I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't let you do that."

"It's too dangerous for you in your condition. You may be too physically unstable, and if something should happen to you, it would be a threat to the mission."

Brian raised a hand. "Hear me out for a moment, Princess. This was my mission from the start, in a sense. After all, this is my family that we're rescuing. I've come so far to ask for your help, too far to let anything stop me. I can't bail out now. So I ask of you to reconsider, Princess." He went down to one knee as he made that final statement.

Sally stood unmoving, absorbing Brian's words carefully. Finally, after a minute, she spoke. "Very well, Brian. Against my better judgment, you may come. But I give you this word of caution. If anything should happen to you during the mission, I cannot guarantee your safety, so you must be extremely careful in Robotropolis."

"I understand, Princess, and I accept full responsibility for my actions," Brian replied, rising to his feet. "I owe you for your help and gratitude once again."

"Thank you, Brian," she said. Sally then turned back to the table. "All right, everyone, the mission has changed. Listen carefully, as we only have a short time before dusk arrives."

* * *

Nightfall. The stars were scarce in the sky as the Freedom Fighters and their companion made their trek. Where they were headed, however, had no chance of ever seeing stars above its sky.

Brian had his weapons belt on, with his bo staff and sais loaded in. He fixed his gaze at the outskirts of Robotropolis just ahead. He could see all the giant mechanical structures towering in the distance, a foul black cloud of smoke hanging above the entire city. The whole sight gave Brian a chill, yet he never took his determined gaze off of the city. "Just think," Brian thought. "Somewhere in there, my parents are waiting. Woe to Robotnik if he's done anything to them..."

"Brian, are you all right?" Bunnie asked, noticing the scowl that was emerging on Brian's face.

Brian snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I was just getting focused on finding my folks," he said. "This is the toughest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"Well, it's tough on all of us, cuz we're all in the same boat," Bunnie replied. "Let's only hope y'all only have to this once."

"Say, mind if I ask you... sort of a personal question?"

"Sure thing, sugah."

"Well... you ever feel like you fight against Robotnik for personal revenge because of what he did to you?" Brian asked, pointing to Bunnie's robotic arm.

"Ah'd be lying if ah said ah didn't sometimes," Bunnie replied, holding her robotic arm with her real one. "It's changed mah life so much, and ah hate ol' Robotnik for it, that's for sure. But it's also been a blessing in disguise, too. Ah mean, ah've saved mah friends so many times thanks to these things. Ah don't know what ah'd do without them sometimes, even if ah'm a freak."

"Guess I know how you're feeling in more ways than one," Brian said, touching his quills. "But then, you wish no one had to experience things like this. I sure don't wish Robotnik's evils on anyone. How 'bout you?"

"Nevah in a million years, sugah..."

* * *

Moments later, the group arrived at their checkpoint: the junk piles in Robotropolis. Sally and the others huddled up and synchronized their watches. "All right, everyone, we meet back here in one hour," Sally said. "Well, Brian, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Princess," Brian said, nodding. "I'm ready to go."

"Now remember, Sonic, divert the SWATbots away from the prison so that Brian can search, but do NOT strand him in there. We can't afford you being reckless out there."

"Moi? Reckless?" Sonic said defensively. "Hey, no prob, Sal. Those slo-mo bots always love to see me for a little target practice. It'll be a snap."

Sally sighed. "Just don't forget that. All right, everyone, let's do it to it."

With that, the Freedom Fighters performed the secret Knothole handshake. All except for Brian, who just stood there confused. "OK, Brian, hop aboard the hedgehog express," Sonic said. Brian grabbed on to Sonic, and the two headed off.

"All right, they're on their way," Sally said. "Let's go see Uncle Chuck."

* * *

Sonic and Brian reached the prison complex moments later. Sonic stopped around the corner of the main entrance. SWATbots stood on guard on both sides of the door.

"So how do we get in?" Brian asked.

"Leave it to the 'hog," Sonic said. "Wait here." Sonic then ran right in front of the SWATbots. "Yo, botheads!" he called to them. "Looking for me?"

"HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY ONE," the SWATbots droned, firing their plasma lasers at him.

Sonic easily jumped their blasts. "Man, you guys need a serious workout. Come and get me, SWATbutts!" Sonic sped away from the prison, the SWATbots following behind him.

Brian looked on until they were all out of sight. "Geez, that boy's nuts," he thought. "But it did the trick. Now's my chance." He came from around the corner and headed into the prison.

* * *

Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine reached the junk pile that concealed Uncle Chuck's hidden base. Antoine was a nervous wreck, despite Bunnie's best efforts to keep him from whimpering too much. Sally banged on the side on the pile, and the front rose up, revealing stairs leading down into the base.

"Hey there," Uncle Chuck called. "Glad to see you made it."

"Glad that you could help us out again," Sally replied.

"So what do you need to know about this fella's parents?"

"They were captured 4 days ago during the Bluebrook invasion. We're trying to find out whether or not they have been roboticized yet. Do you think there is any way that you can access information on its recent activity?"

"Hmm... well, I've heard Robotnik gloating over having lots of new recruits, so I'll guess the roboticizer's been busy. It may be difficult, but I think I can pull it off. Just have to be careful not to blow my cover." Uncle Chuck went over to the computer consoles and attempted to enter the system.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Robotropolis, an alarm was going off in a computer filled-room.

"We have an intrusion, Doctor Robotnik," a nasal voice said. A chair revolved around, revealing the maniacal doctor. "Status report, Snively."

"It appears to be the hedgehog, sir. SWATbots are pursuing him in Sector 3."

"Bring the surveillance monitors online."

"Yes, sir," Snively complied. The monitors flashed on. Robotnik then watched as Sonic was running through the city with several SWATbots tailing him. "What has brought the hedgehog out of hiding this time..." he muttered. "Snively, determine the hedgehog's first known location."

"According to the surveillance, he was first spotted in Sector 4 near the prison complex. SWATbots from there as well as in nearby locations have begun pursuit of the hedgehog."

"Is the prison sector still unguarded?"

"Um... y-y-yes, sir," Snively stammered, now becoming nervous.

"And do you know what that means, Snively?"

"Yes, sir?" Snively's voice was becoming high-pitched.

"Well, then, if you know what's good for you, you'll get more SWATbots over there NOW!" Robotnik yelled, pounding his fist on the armbar. "He's creating a diversion for someone!"

"Y-yes, sir." Snively immediately ran to the microphone on the computer console. "Attention all SWATbots in Sector 5, intruder in prison complex, Sector 4. Proceed to capture."

"AFFIRMATIVE," a SWATbot droned back.

"Hmhmhm..." Robotnik chuckled. "Let's find out what our Freedom Fighter friends are up to this time."

* * *

Brian looked once each way down the upcoming corridor. "Good... no bots here," he muttered, then kneeled down to regain his breath. He had been running like crazy through all of the prisons and he saw no sign of his parents. In fact, he could hardly find anyone. "Now I'm getting worried. If I don't find them here, then that means..." Brian shook his head. The tension was making Brian so nervous that he started to sweat. "No, I can't think that. I've gotta find them. They're counting on me."

After a few moments, Brian stood up again. "All right. Looks like I'll have to try the next floor. Now where are those stairs...?"

* * *

Sonic laughed as the SWATbots missed with their blasts yet again. He'd been running them through the nearby 2 sectors of the city. At the same time, any bots and hover units that saw him pass gave chase as well. He now had about a dozen machines behind him.

Suddenly, Sonic froze in his tracks. The ships flew past him and circled around to corner him. The SWATbots stopped behind him as well, arms at the ready to fire again.

"Oh no, you've got me cornered," Sonic jokingly whined. "Whatever shall I do?" The SWATbots slowly moved in to grab Sonic. He then looked down at his watch. "Oh, will you look at the time. Hey, listen, botheads, I'd love to stay and play this game some more, but I've gotta juice."

Sonic leaped up and spun into a buzzsaw. In one quick motion, he sliced through all the SWATbots around him, leaving their remains to fall to the ground. Then, he ran back the way he came, the hover bots continuing the pursuit.

* * *

Brian ran through another corridor of cells, all empty like the others. "Ugh... still nothing," he said. He was beginning to get very worried and frustrated. "Where the heck are they?"

Turning the corner, he saw the door leading to the next cell block. "All right, they've gotta be here. There's nowhere else left," he thought. He reached the door and pressed the button on the wall. "C'mon, be there," he said to himself as the doors slid open.

What he saw in front of him as the doors opened took him by surprise.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Sally looked over the junk piles for a moment. "Where the heck are they?" she wondered aloud as she returned to the others.

"Oh, now, relax, Sally girl," Bunnie said. "I'm sure those two sugarhogs are doing just fine."

"I can't help but worry this time. I mean, I expected this from Sonic. But now he's bringing someone else into his games. If I'm not worried about Sonic, I'm worried about Brian."

"Oui, zat Sonic can be more trouble zen he iz worth," Antoine said. "He may be going too far zis time."

"But they've still got another 20 minutes before they all have to jump back here," Bunnie said, embracing Sally. "Don't worry, Sally, they'll be fine."

"I only hope you're right, Bunnie," Sally replied.

* * *

"Sir, the SWATbots have located the intruder," Snively called.

"Well, then, let's see who it is then," Robotnik sneered. "Activate surveillance monitors."

The monitors flickered on again to reveal Brian face to face with a half dozen SWATbots. "Snively, who is that?"

"I do not know, sir. It's a hedgehog, but it's not Sonic. He looks very similar to him, though, sir."

"Indeed. The hedgehog carries no such weapons like this one does. Order the SWATbots to take him with minimal force. I want to see what our guest is capable of."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Robotnik watched, Brian was ready to panic.

"This is not what I needed right now," he thought, sweating profusely. "And there's a lot more of them than last time." He looked behind him to see that he was backed up into a corner. "Oh, great... well, guess there's only one way I'm getting out of here. Here's hoping."

Brian reached for his bo staff. He then charged forward, planted his staff on the ground and leaped with a flying side kick at one of the SWATbots hitting it flush. The bot doubled over with the momentum and fell to the floor with Brian on top of him. Brian hopped off the fallen bot and dashed for the door as he replaced his staff.

The other SWATbots began opening fire on Brian. He dodged from side to side as the shots missed him. "C'mon, Brian, almost there..." he muttered as he pushed himself harder to escape.

Just then, a SWATbot blast darted across the room. Brian dodged to one side, only to step right in the beam's path. He tried to cut back in the other direction, but it was too late. The beam hit him in the back.

Brian collapsed to the floor with an "Ugh..." The SWATbots then walked over and picked up Brian's body.

* * *

"They've taken him, sir," Snively said to a now very cheerful Robotnik.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Have him brought here immediately. I wish to meet this intruder in person." Robotnik grinned evilly at his final thought.

* * *

Sonic concentrated on the road in front of him as the hover units fired at him. Seeing that he was approaching the prison cells, he stopped in his tracks. He turned to see that the hover units had stopped along with him.

"Enjoy the ride, botheads?" he called. "Hope you did, cuz this is where I get off."

He ran up a nearby wall, the hover units resuming their fire. Just before the top of the wall, Sonic kicked off and jumped through the air between the hover units. All the ships blasted at the moment he was dead center, but Sonic's leap was so fast that the blasts missed, and connected with each of the other ships instead. The ships exploded on impact.

Sonic activated the anti-gravity vents on his sneakers and slowly descended to the ground. "Looks like they thought it was a real blast," he chuckled. "Now to go get Brian."

He reached the prison cells in no time. He zipped past each of the cells, but Brian was nowhere to be found. "Brian?" he called out as he paused between blocks. "Where are you?" The corridors only returned his voice. As he ran past more cells, there was still no trace of Brian. "Oh man, this is serious. I'd better go find Sal and the others." With that, he ran out for the junk piles.

* * *

As Sally continued to lie in worried wait, Bunnie looked on from over the garbage. In a few moments, she saw a blur approaching. "They're on their way," she called.

Relieved, Sally stood to meet with the two hedgehogs, only to find one standing there when the blur stopped in front of her. "Sonic, what happened to Brian? Where is he?" Sally asked.

"I checked the cell blocks, Sal. He's gone," Sonic replied. "I think he might have gotten caught."

A small gasp escaped Sally's lips. "We've gotta go after him, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "He ain't gonna stand a chance if Robotnik's got him."

"Sonic, we've got to get to the roboticizer in Robotnik's main chamber, and fast," Sally said.

"Hey, fast is my middle name, Sal. Everybody grab on," Sonic said. Sally grabbed on to him, with Bunnie and Antoine following suit. One rev later, Sonic took off for the center of Robotropolis.


	5. The Beginning of a Journey:Confrontation

CHAPTER 5

In the heart of Robotropolis, a door opened to a large chamber, at the center of which stood a mechanized platform. SWATbots entered the door, two carrying the limp body of Brian. On the other side of the chamber, another door opened, revealing Doctor Robotnik. He walked across the room as the SWATbots stood there, still holding Brian by the arms.

"So... this is our little intruder," Robotnik chuckled to himself. "This should prove entertaining. Release him!" The SWATbots dropped him to the floor in a heap.

Brian's body began to stir after being dropped. "Ugh..." he murmured, shaking his head. He looked up and around the room groggily before fixing on Robotnik. "What the..."

"Seize him!" Robotnik ordered, and the SWATbots quickly grabbed Brian again before he could react. Brian struggled but couldn't free himself. "Ah, it's so nice of you to come this evening," he said to Brian.

"What's going on here? Who the heck are you?!" Brian blared out, a trace of fear in his voice.

"I am Doctor Robotnik, ruler of Robotropolis, and soon, the entire world," he bellowed, spreading his arms wide. "And you are a trespasser in my city. Why have you come here?"

"I came for my parents," Brian responded, now with an angry tone. "You took them from my home in Bluebrook and I've come to find them. Where are they?"

"I do not know who you are talking about, little hedgehog. I have only seen two other hedgehogs in my time other than you. But then, when a man of my power sees so many poor Mobians become my mindless slaves," he added with a chuckle, "It's easy to lose track."

Brian was getting angrier and more frightened at Robotnik's words. "I'm not amused," he droned.

"Oh, but you see, I AM amused. Very much so, in fact, for you are an intruder, and for that, you must be punished." He looked up to the SWATbots. "Throw him in the roboticizer."

The two drones carried Brian toward the platform in the center of the room. Moments later, however, they were bowled over by a blue blur that came in from behind. As the bots and Brian fell, Sonic stood in front of them.

"Hey, Buttnik, is that any way to treat your guests?"

Robotnik looked surprised at Sonic's appearance. "Where did you come from?" He demanded. "No matter. SWATbots, get that hedgehog!"

Sonic was ready for this. He quickly went into a buzzsaw spin and leaped over Robotnik to the other end of the chamber. Robotnik turned around to face his adversary again.

"Surround the hall! Don't let him escape!" The SWATbots spread out, circling the chamber, each one arms raised to fire their beams. "You're trapped now, hedgehog. There's no way you can get out this time."

"Then you don't know me very well, Doc," Sonic taunted after a pause. "Go for a spin on me!" He revved up and circled the room, creating a small whirlwind. Robotnik and the SWATbots were picked up in the current and sent flying.

Sally, Bunnie and Antoine watched from outside the doorway where Sonic came in. Seeing that Sonic had the situation in hand, Sally motioned to the others. "Now's our chance," she said, as the three went over Brian, who was just starting to get up. "Are you OK, Brian?" Sally asked.

"I think so," Brian said, holding his back as he stood. "Better now that you're here, though.

"Good, then let's get you out of here." The four ran back out the door while Sonic continued his cyclone.

"So what did you guys find out?" Brian asked as they continued to run. "I found nobody in the prison cells."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Brian," Sally replied.

Brian immediately stopped running. A look of concern crossed his face. "Oh no, please don't tell me they've been roboticized."

"Worse. We couldn't find them at all."

"What?! Tell me you're kidding!"

Sally shook her head. "I'm afraid so. Uncle Chuck found no hedgehogs listed among those roboticized in the last four days. It's as though your family was never even here."

Brian was completely shocked at this point. "But that's impossible! They couldn't have just disappeared! Unless..."

"Unless that hover unit never reached Robotropolis."

"Do you know if there's any way to check?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Uncle Chuck couldn't find any information in the computer on that, either. Only one way to find out now," Sally said, reaching for Nicole. "Nicole, locate the nearest hover unit factory from here."

"SEARCHING, SALLY," Nicole droned. A projection of Robotropolis appeared with a red dot flashing at a certain spot. "NEAREST FACTORY IS ONE QUARTER MILE EAST OF HERE."

Just then, Sonic sped into the corridor. "Robuttnik's out on his feet. We'd better hightail it outta here."

"Not yet, Sonic. There's one more thing we've got to do. Nicole will show you the way," Sally said, handing over the computer.

Suddenly, alarms began to blare throughout the building. "Sounds like we'd better juice," Sonic said. Everyone grabbed on as Sonic sped off on the path Nicole showed.

* * *

A minute later, the five arrived at the hover unit factory.

"Sal, what are we doing here?" Sonic asked as he returned Nicole to Sally. "SWATbots are gonna be here any second."

"This will only take a second, Sonic," Sally replied as she pressed a button on the wall of the factory, revealing a terminal. Plugging Nicole into the base of the terminal, she said, "Nicole, locate records on hover units deployed during the Bluebrook invasion 4 days ago. Crack all codes necessary to retrieve the information."

"SEARCHING, SALLY. ESTIMATED DOWNLOAD TIME: 3 MINUTES," Nicole said as numbers began to run across her screen. Brian watched intently, sweating a little.

"Better act quick, Sally-girl," Bunnie called. "Ah see SWATbots comin' this way."

"We have to hold them off. Nicole isn't done yet."

Bunnie and Sonic turned their attention back in the other direction, eyeing the advancing SWATbots. "Here they come, sugarhog," Bunnie said.

"Let's do it to it, Bunnie," Sonic winked back. The two charged to meet the horde. Sonic struck first, taking two out with a Sonic Spin. Bunnie ducked a plasma shot from a SWATbot and punched through its midsection with her robotic fist, sending sparks flying.

The other SWATbots fired from their rifles as well. A few shots strayed from the melee and hit the SWATbot factory where the others were standing. Antoine screamed in fear and jumped behind the nearest garbage pile he could find.

"Antoine, come back here!" Brian said, but stopped himself before he ran after him. He looked on toward Sally, who was still waiting for Nicole to finish. He glanced over at Sonic and Bunnie continuing to battle the SWATbots. They were holding their own, but there were still more coming.

"I've gotta help them, Princess," Brian called.

"No, Brian, you're hurt," Sally said. "Your back will never hold out."

"It'll hurt even more if I don't find out that information. I'm going in!" he replied as he ran by Bunnie's side.

"Brian, what are y'all doing here?" Bunnie asked as she punched out another bot.

"Thought you could use a lift," Brian said. A SWATbot tried to grab its new target, but Brian met it with a blow to its midsection, then a flying side kick, taking the SWATbot down. He quickly grabbed one of his sais and planted it in the bot's head, shorting it out.

"Ah like your style, Brian," Bunnie called as she tripped another bot with a leg sweep. "Have one on me."

"With pleasure," he said as planted his sai into the new bot's head. Meanwhile, Bunnie extended her robotic fist to take out another SWATbot. The two continued battling along with Sonic, and the SWATbot forces began to dwindle.

Sally watched as Nicole began to respond. "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE, SALLY," she droned.

"What are the results, Nicole?" Sally asked.

Before Nicole could respond, a plasma blast exploded at the wall again, throwing her back.

"Sal!" Sonic yelled. He eyed the SWATbot that fired the shot and destroyed it with a Sonic Spin. He started to run for Sally.

"Sonic, duck!" Brian called as a bot was about to fire at Sonic from behind. Sonic ducked the blast, and before he could turn around, Brian decapitated the SWATbot with a 360 spin kick. When he landed, however, he was clutching at his back.

Sonic saw that Brian was hurt. He scooped him up and rushed toward Sally, who was just getting up. Bunnie began to withdraw as well. Five SWATbots remained, and the Freedom Fighters were huddled together as they marched in.

"Nowhere to go but through them," Sonic said. "Ready for the big finish, Bunnie?"

"Ready," Bunnie replied.

"Ready," Brian sternly replied, drawing his sais as he slowly stood up. The others cast a worried glance at him momentarily.

The SWATbots halted in front of the group. "SURRENDER, FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" they droned.

"On three, guys," Sonic whispered. "One, two, THREE!"

Simultaneously, Sonic plowed through two of the bots with a Sonic Spin, Bunnie plowed her metal fist through another, and Brian threw his sais into the heads of the remaining two. The five bots all fell to the ground in a mangled heap.

"That takes care of them," Sonic said.

"Wait! Where's Antoine?" Sally asked.

Whimpering, Antoine appeared from behind the garbage pile. "Ze SWATbots are blowing ze big one?"

"You mean, 'bit the big one', Ant," Sonic said.

"Is everyone OK?" Sally asked.

"No..." Brian groaned as he fell to one knee. Bunnie helped him back to his feet.

"Whoa, you're not looking so hot, Brian," she said. "We'd better get you back to Knothole."

"Leave that to me. Let's juice outta here," Sonic said, carefully lifting Brian as everyone else latched on from behind. A sonic boom later, they were gone.

As they ran, Brian was cringing from the pain in his back. Yet in the back of his mind, he didn't know which hurt more at that moment - his body or his soul.

* * *

The following morning, sunlight appeared through the tall trees surrounding Knothole. A new day began just like the ones before it.

Brian groaned as the sun's beams shone through the window. He tried to turn over, only to feel a pain coming from his back. Rolling back again, Brian opened his eyes and looked to find himself on a bed in the medical facility in Knothole. He slowly brought himself up to a sitting position and took a look around the room. His weapons belt was resting nearby the window, with his sais back in their holsters. No one else was there. "Hello?" He called out. Receiving no response, he rested back down against the recline of the bed.

A few minutes later, the door to Brian's room opened as Rotor walked in. "Good morning, Brian," Rotor called.

"Hey, Rotor, what's up?" Brian replied.

"Oh, not much. Came over as soon as I heard you. How are you doing?"

"Eh... I've been better." Brian sighed. "So what am I looking at?"

"Well, Nicole says you have some strained muscles in your lower back from the SWATbot blast and the stress you put on it afterward. It's gonna take a couple of weeks to heal up."

Brian buried his head in his hands with another sigh. "Things can't get any worse than this," he groaned. "Am I stuck in here for that whole time?"

"No, I just need to have Nicole do a couple readouts on you and then you can go."

"Better than nothing, I guess. Any good news for me, Rotor?"

"Well, are you up for some visitors?" Rotor asked.

Brian lifted his head and rested back on the recline of the bed. "Yeah, I'd like that," he finally said.

Rotor went and opened the door. "OK, guys, c'mon in," he called. A few moments later, Sonic, Sally and Bunnie entered the room.

"Hi, Brian," they all said in unison.

"Hi, everyone," Brian replied heavily as the others circled the bed.

"How are you feeling, Brian?" Sally asked.

"After everything that happened last night, I really don't know. I just wish I knew what happens now."

"Yes, you almost got roboticized yourself. I warned you about what might happen."

"Yes, Princess, and I apologize for disobeying your order. But I had to try. I wouldn't know what happened to my family otherwise."

"Actually, we still don't know," Bunnie spoke up. "We nevah checked that file Nicole got last night."

"Oh my gosh, you're right, Bunnie!" Sally said. She quickly pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, do you still have the file on the Bluebrook invasion?"

"AFFIRMATIVE, SALLY."

"Playback."

"FILE INDICATES 100 HOVER UNITS WERE DEPLOYED TO BLUEBROOK. 99 UNITS WERE RECALLED TO BASE. 1 UNIT FAILED TO RETURN. STATUS OF UNIT IS UNKNOWN."

The room was silent for several seconds. Everyone turned and looked at Brian. His face just sank upon hearing the report, and the others could tell that his heart had sunk as well. Sally was the first to finally speak. "I'm sorry, Brian. I know finding your family meant a lot to you."

Brian sighed. "Don't be sorry, Princess. I'm the one who got caught. Besides, there was nothing that we could've done, I guess."

"That's not true, Brian. If we hadn't gone into Robotropolis, you would have never known what happened to your family. You've shown a lot of courage to come this far and do all this. Others would have given up hope long before this."

"Yeah, and you were great last night against those SWATbots," Sonic said. "You're way past cool in my book."

Brian cracked a smile. "Thanks," he said. "You don't know how much your help has meant to me."

"So what are you going to do now, Brian?" Sally asked. "You're welcome to stay in Knothole if you'd like."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't. I still have Andrea waiting for me back in Bluebrook. My home is there. Besides, I'm not a Freedom Fighter like all of you. I'm just a guy who wants to get his family back."

"We're all in the same boat as you, sugah," Bunnie interrupted. "There's nothin' that we all wouldn't do to see our folks again. Near as ah can see, you're just as much one of us."

The other Freedom Fighters nodded in agreement.

"You mean that?" Brian asked.

"You bet!" Sonic replied with a thumbs-up.

"Well, I'll tell you what, guys. Since I'm gonna be healing up for the next couple of weeks, I'll stick around. At least then, I can get back up on my feet before I trek back to Bluebrook."

"Oh, you don't have to walk back," Sally said. "Dulcy can fly you home if you want."

"Who?"

"Dulcy's one of our friends. She's a dragon, so she could fly you back to Bluebrook. She's away now, but she'd be glad to help once she returns."

"Heh... looks like I have some more faces to recognize while I'm here. Sounds cool, though. Thank you, Princess."

"Please, call me Sally," she replied.

Brian nodded. "Very well... Sally. I accept your offer."

Rotor then stepped forward. "Um... guys, I hate to interrupt, but I need to run those tests on Brian now. Sally, I'll need Nicole for that."

Sally nodded. With that, everyone turned for the door. They exchanged good-byes with Brian as they left. Now alone again in the room, Brian relaxed back on the bed and looked outside the window of the hut, seeing the trees gently swaying in a light breeze. He sighed at the sight.

"This isn't over yet..." he thought. "Somewhere, someday, we'll be together again."

THE END


	6. Sidelines

SIDELINES  
by Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was originally completed: 03/2001)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me. These stories may also contain quotes that are featured in the Street Fighter video games, which are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc.) Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Welcome to my second fanfiction. And they said it wouldn't last. :-) I know it's taken me over a year to finish this story, but such is life when you're always on the run. Here's hoping it was worth the wait.

I'll admit that trying to write these stories is a surreal experience. I've never had the most creative mind in the world, yet for so long, I had these ideas of what it would be like if I interacted with the Freedom Fighters. That was my motivation to start writing. And from the opinions I got from my first story, I take all your advice to heart, and I hope I get it right for you in the future, even though I know I can't please everyone.

At the same time, any personal characters that I wrote about in my first story are all based on the people I know and love in real life. No one is being stereotyped in any way. You're pretty much seeing them as I do (within reason, of course).

Well, enough about me, on to the story. That is what you came for, right? And when you're done, don't hesitate to comment. You know where to find me: SonicWhammy at aol dot com.

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

It was another quiet spring day in Knothole. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, as several kids and adults alike were playing in the open spaces. It was a fun time for all, since Robotnik hadn't shown too many signs of activity recently.

Others chose to stay inside, like Sally and Bunnie, for instance. Sally was relaxing on the bed of her hut, Nicole in hand, while Bunnie sat on the edge. The two engaged in small talk as Sally had Nicole run a few random readouts. They had a laugh or two, but Sally seemed troubled by something. The question was: By what?

"So, c'mon, Sally-girl, whatcha thinking about?" Bunnie asked her friend. "Ah can tell you got your mind on something."

Sally took a deep breath and paused a moment before answering. "Bunnie, did you ever have a question that weighed on your mind so much? That you would do anything in order to find out the answer?"

"We all have, Sally. And ah'll bet a lot of us in Knothole are asking themselves when we'll be rid of Robotnik for good."

"Of course. But that's not what I meant," Sally said, face falling.

"So what's got you down then?"

Before Sally could answer, the two heard a coo coming from outside. They turned to the window to see one of Uncle Chuck's carrier pigeons landing on the sill. Sally looked back at Bunnie for a second, and Bunnie cast a glance that said their conversation wasn't over yet. Sally then got up and walked over to the pigeon to retrieve the message. As she read it, her eyes started to grow in concentration over the information.

"What is it, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Bunnie, come read this," Sally replied. Bunnie complied and joined her friend in reading the note.

"Oh mah stars, this is big news," Bunnie said.

"It is, Bunnie. We have to find Sonic."

The two ladies arrived at Sonic's hut a few moments later. Sally knocked, but no one answered. Slightly upset, she knocked again, and the door opened by itself. Looking inside, she saw that the hut was empty.

"Looks like no one's here, Sally-girl," Bunnie said.

Sally just stood there, head down. Then, a moment later, she let out a scream, crying out in anger. Bunnie watched in shock as her friend let out this frustration. "Ah got a feeling ah know what's been bothering her," she thought. "Sonic better watch out, wherever he is."

* * *

Where Sonic was at that moment, trouble was the furthest thing from his mind.

"So, Brian, is this cool or is this cool?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, this feels good," Brian moaned as he shifted in the hot water. It had been a week since Brian had arrived in Knothole in search of his family. But the mission to Robotropolis was a bust, and Brian injured his back in the process. For most of the week that followed, he wasn't showing a lot of improvement. So Sonic decided to give Brian a hand by taking him to the volcanic hot springs in the Great Unknown.

"I'm sure glad you know about this place, Sonic. I could use one of these back home. I'll bet you and the others come here a lot."

"Well... not really," Sonic replied. "Me and Tails are the only ones who come here. This is our secret place, and you're the only other one who knows about it."

"Really? You don't even take your girlfriend here?"

"Uh... well... you see... well, that is..." Sonic stammered, shocked by Brian's question.

"I don't believe it," Brian laughed. "You mean to tell me that the great Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't have someone who can keep up with him?"

"Keep up with this hedgehog? Ha! You gotta be kidding!"

"Nope, I'm serious, Sonic. You're too cool not to have someone in your life. I bet any girl would love to have you as their boyfriend. And you're gonna sit here and tell me I'm wrong?"

Sonic started to sweat at this point, but whether it was from the hot spring or Brian's questioning was uncertain. "Well, there is one girl who thinks I'm way past cool--"

"Yep, I thought so," Brian interrupted. "And do you like her back?"

"Well... yeah, I guess..." Sonic said, beginning to stutter again.

Brian started to snicker. "Sounds like you've got it for this girl. So c'mon, spill it! Who is she?"

Suddenly, Sonic quickly jumped out of the spring, sweating profusely. "Oh, well would you just look at the time. We really should be getting back to Knothole. Let's juice!"

"No, Sonic, WAAAIIITTT!!!" Brian yelled as he was quickly pulled out of the water by Sonic. The air around the spring resonated with the sound of a sonic boom, with Brian's screaming close behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sonic and Brian landed at the bank of the power ring pool. Brian immediately stood up and rubbed his back. "Well, I doubt that helped me out," he groaned. "Mind telling me what that was for, Sonic?"

"What was what for?" Sonic asked.

"C'mon, Sonic, don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, well, I just remembered that it was time to get today's power ring."

Brian shook his head. "No way, Sonic. I may have only been here a week, but I know that the ring's not due for another two hours. Now why don't you try the truth?"

Before Brian could get his answer, a call came from the direction of Knothole, "Sonic!" The hedgehogs turned to see Tails flying towards them.

"Yo, big guy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Bunnie asked me to find you," Tails replied. "Aunt Sally's been looking for you, and Bunnie said she's not feeling too well."

"Whoa, sounds like I'd better juice on over and see what's up. I'll catch ya later, Brian."

Brian gave a two-finger salute as Sonic sped off.

"Are Sonic and Sally always like this?" Brian asked Tails.

"Yeah, they fight a lot, but they really like each other, so they never fight for a long time."

"Wait a sec. You mean Sonic and Sally are a couple?"

"Well, sort of. Sonic always gets nervous whenever Sally tries to be romantic."

Brian started laughing. "Oh wow, Sonic actually nervous? And over a girl? That's so funny it's cute!"

"Nuh uh, I think all that stuff is yucky," Tails replied, making a face.

"Nah, trust me, you'll change your tune one day."

"No way! Gross!"

Brian continued to laugh for a moment. "So that's what Sonic was holding back," he thought to himself. "I get the feeling I'm on to something. And I might just know how to set that hedgehog straight."

* * *

Sally continued to sit on the bed in her hut, breathing deeply. Bunnie stood by, trying her best to keep Sally calm, but unable to say anything. She was really perplexed by Sally's mood, and the source of the problem.

In a moment, Sonic screeched to a stop at the front door. Sally shot her head up instantly to see him. "Yo, Sal, I came as soon as Tails told me. Are you OK?"

Sally slowly stood and met Sonic at the door. "Sonic, where have you been?" she asked in a stern tone.

"I was hanging out with Brian," Sonic replied. "I was showing him around some more, just trying to make him feel better."

"And you went outside of Knothole, too. Sonic, you know that you can't stay out in the open for too long or else Robotnik may discover Knothole's location."

"Hey, chill, Sal. You know no SWATbot's gonna get within miles of here when the hedgehog's on the job."

"He's right, Sally girl," Bunnie chimed in. "Ol' sugarhog would never do something like that."

Sally took a deep breath and regained her composure. "You're right, Sonic," she sighed. "I'm sorry. But right now, you'd better take a look at this note that came from Uncle Chuck."

Sonic walked with Sally to the table where she left the note. Sonic picked it up and read it aloud.

"More SWATbots are patrolling Robotropolis. Discovered that Robotnik has ordered an increased production in the factories. Outputs have increased threefold. Proceed with extreme caution on future missions."

Sonic paused for a moment, then simply crumbled the note. "Ha! No biggie," he laughed.

"Wrong, Sonic, this is a major biggie!" Sally replied.

"So Buttnik's got a few extra bots running around. They're still not any smarter. I'll just get a bigger workout, that's all."

"No, that's not all. With three times as many SWATbots, it's going to be harder for you to create distractions large enough for the rest of us to sneak around Robotropolis."

"Sugar-Chuck didn't even say why Robotnik went and did this," Bunnie added. "He's sure mad about something. Who knows what he's got planned."

"Exactly, Bunnie. We have to destroy those factories tonight. We can't afford to deal with extra SWATbots on every mission."

"Just chill, Sal. The hedgehog's on the job," Sonic said, bowing.

A small smile crept across Sally's face. "Thank you, Sonic," she said.

"Well, the old clock's telling me it's lunchtime, so I'm outta here. Later, ladies."

"Sonic, wait!" Sally called, but Sonic sped out of the hut before she could get his attention. She let out a small sigh as she watched him go.

Bunnie walked over to Sally. "You gonna be all right?"

"I'm fine, Bunnie," Sally quickly replied. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You can't fool me, Sally-girl. I know that look. Ol' sugarhog is on your mind and you can't get him out."

Sally sighed again. "You're right, I could never fool you. I wish that just once he could think about something other than himself and chili dogs. It's almost as if there's nothing else that's important to him."

"Even you?" Bunnie asked. Sally just nodded in agreement.

"Just relax, Sally-girl. He'll come around." Bunnie said, offering her friend a hug to reassure her.

* * *

Sonic sat beaming after scarfing down another chili dog. "Keep 'em coming, Ant," he called across the dining hall.

Antoine let out an angry sigh as continued to mix the chili on the stove. "How can ze Princess see anything in that fyool hedgehog," he grumbled. "Zat Sonic iz having no manners about himself. Whereas moi, I would treat ze Princess with only ze upping and most respect."

"Yo, Ant! I'm getting hungry here!"

Antoine just shook his head as he brought another chili dog to the impatient hedgehog. Sonic took one look at it and swallowed it in two seconds, just like all the others.

"Oh, disgusting..." Antoine muttered to himself.

"Mmmph, that was great, Ant. I can go for one more."

"I would like a couple as well" Brian called as he entered the dining hall. "Antoine, would you be kind enough to make two more, please?"

"Ah, merci, Brian," Antoine smiled. "Eet iz nice to see that someone around here has some manners." He passed a quick scowl in Sonic's direction as he walked back to the stove.

"And thank you, Antoine." Brian replied, an odd stare on his face from Antoine's comment as he sat at the table across from Sonic. "What the heck was that about?" he asked Sonic.

"Ah, Ant's always blowing off steam like that," Sonic said back. "He gets all bent out of shape when we don't act with 'ze dignity, honor and respect that is becoming of a Freedom Fighter,'" he continued, mocking Antoine's accent.

Brian poked Sonic with a giggle. "Hey, lay off of Antoine. There's nothing wrong with that. But that's another story. Meantime, is everything OK with Sally?"

"Yeah, she just found out that Robuttnik is making a million SWATbots to try and stop us," Sonic replied.

"Ugh, that's not good. What about Sally? Tails said she wasn't feeling well."

"I think she's OK. She sure was stressin' about this one."

"Hmm... I can understand if she's a little nervous. But it's nothing you can't handle, right?"

"You got it, Brian! Hey, Sal said it best, I'm Knothole's greatest champion."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sonic," Brian replied. Then, his tone became quiet. "But let me ask you this. Have you ever--"

Brian's question was interrupted by a scream from the other room. "AAA!!!"

"Uh oh, sounds like Antoine's having trouble," Brian said. "I'll go see what happened."

Brian walked to the kitchen to find Antoine blowing off his finger. "You OK, Antoine?"

"Ow! Is eet looking like I am all right?" Antoine fired back. "I am burning my fingers on Sonic's extra hot chili."

"Ouch. Well here, put your finger in the ice water. I'll go give this to Sonic," Brian said, taking the chili dog from the counter into the dining hall.

"Um, Sonic, I gotta help Antoine out for a minute. We'll pick up our conversation later, OK?" he asked.

"You got it, Brian," Sonic said, swiping the chili dog from the plate.

"Heh... well, no one said Antoine wasn't justified in what he mumbles about sometimes," Brian though to himself as he went back to the kitchen. "Just wait, Sonic. You've got a reality check coming."

* * *

Smokestacks were pumping noxious fumes into the dark Robotropolis skies at a heavier rate than usual. Indeed, the factories were bustling with activity, as SWATbots were being produced at a mass rate.

Robotnik watched all this on the monitors before him. He scowled as he watched, which wasn't different from any other day. His demeanor, however, seemed to express something other than sheer anger.

"Status report on the factories, Snively," he said calmly to his nephew.

"Sir, factories have been operating at triple pace for the last three days now. Nine hundred SWATbots have been outputted over that time."

"Excellent, Snively. Continue the current production speed until we reach our desired target. What of our new project?"

"The AI in the new device is not fully perfected, sir," Snively said, starting to shake. "We are anticipating a finished model within three weeks."

Robotnik grabbed Snively by his collar. "Three weeks, Snively? This had better be good."

Snively began to talk fast. "Sir, all our energies have been devoted to the SWATbot production. We have very few worker bots left to program the system."

Robotnik cursed under his breath. "This news does not sit well with me, Snively, be so be it. Continue the production as planned," he said, throwing Snively down.

"Yes, sir..." Snively replied, groaning as he picked himself up off the floor.

* * *

"Whew! I thought for a moment I wasn't going to make it," Uncle Chuck said to himself as he went down the stairs of his secret base. It had been difficult for him to keep up his spying, as the extra SWATbots had made it doubly hard for him to get to his hideout undetected.

Uncle Chuck took another sigh of relief as he sat down at the radio transmitter. "Now let's hope I can find out more about this SWATbot production." He put on his headphones and adjusted the frequency to pick up the bug in Robotnik's main chamber.

"Those Freedom Fighters are becoming a bigger nuisance to me, Snively," Robotnik's voice said over the wire. "More seem to join their ranks everyday. This new hedgehog has me especially annoyed."

Uncle Chuck quickly realized that Robotnik was referring to Brian. He continued to listen.

"Well, if they can build their ranks, so can I. Just think, Snively. In a matter of days, we will have an army of thousands, ready to reduce the Great Forest to a wasteland. Then, Knothole and its Freedom Fighters... even that miserable hedgehog Sonic..." Robotnik let out a cruel chuckle, "will all meet their end at my hands."

Uncle Chuck gasped. "So that's Robotnik's plan," he said. He sprang from his seat to locate his carrier pigeon.

* * *

Back in Knothole, Brian sat on the log that rested over the power ring pool. He stared at the center of the lake, deep in thought.

While he sat, Bunnie walked up from the path amidst the bushes that surrounded the pool. She saw Brian sitting there, and took a seat beside him. "Lot on your mind, sugah?" she asked.

"Huh?" Brian said, turning around. "Oh, hi, Bunnie. What brings you here?"

"Nothin' much. Just checking if the ring's here yet. It pops up early once in a while. What about you, Brian?"

"Me? I have some questions I've been asking myself, since I can't do much of anything else right now. I thought maybe I'd find my answers here."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, I've been wondering where my parents are, and if I'll ever see them again. That's always been on my mind. I also wonder about this place," Brian said, pointing to the pool. "I can't help but wonder what that power ring did to me, or what it's capable of making me do. But today, I've got a new question burning a hole in my head. Maybe you can help me."

"Oh?"

"It's about Sonic. We were talking earlier and I think I found out that he's in love with Sally, but he's too afraid to admit it."

"Ah coulda told you that, sugah," Bunnie replied with a smirk. "Ol' sugarhog's been like that for a long time."

"So why does he hold back his feelings?"

"Well, you've seen how Sonic is, all brash and stuff, that whole attitude he has about him. He feels silly any other way. Ah find it amazing that Sally's able to put up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been getting really upset with Sonic all of a sudden. Darn sure blew up at him earlier about tonight's mission, and Sally-girl never does that. Ah think she's getting tired of waiting for him to make up his little ol' mind."

"I'm with you, Bunnie," Brian replied. "I think it's time somebody pinned his back to the wall made him realize what he's doing."

"Sounds like a plan to me, sugah," Bunnie said. "Ah like how you think."

"You're not so bad yourself, Bunnie," Brian smiled.

At that moment, a yell resonated through the forest, getting Brian and Bunnie's attention. "What the hoo-ha? That sounded like Sally-girl," Bunnie said.

"I'll bet we know what it's about," Brian replied. "Let's go." The two got up from the log and rushed back to the village.

When they got there, they found Sonic and Sally in a face to face argument in the open, an argument that Sally was clearly dictating.

"What do you mean I'm not taking this mission seriously?" Sonic asked.

"I mean that until now, we've had it easy with Robotnik. But this is far from our standard mission, so we can't afford any mistakes or carelessness or..." Sally said as she paused. Taking a deep breath, her angry look changing to one of concern. "If Robotnik succeeds this time, there will be no hope for us."

Bunnie and Brian stepped in. "What's going on, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"We just got another note from Uncle Chuck," Sally replied. "Robotnik thinks that we're building an army against him ever since Brian showed up. Now he wants to build an army of thousands of SWATbots to destroy us and the Great Forest once and for all."

Bunnie and Brian gasped at the news. "You can't be serious," Bunnie said.

"Yeah, I'm not even a Freedom Fighter," Brian said. "He really thinks I'm part of an army you're making to take him out?"

"I'm afraid so. And Sonic here is thinking this whole thing is going to be a piece of cake." She turned back to Sonic. "Well, Sonic, you're wrong. It's obvious that Robotnik's serious about this, so we need to be serious as well. And that especially includes you, Sonic."

"I already told you I'll be ready, Sal," Sonic replied, his own tone a bit raised. "You have my word."

"Fine then. As soon as Bunnie gets the power ring, we'll go. Wait back at your hut until then," Sally said finally as she left for her hut.

Sonic nodded and left for his hut. "Remember, Sonic, I'm counting on you." Sally called to him. He paused, looking back at her, then sighed as continued walking.

Brian and Bunnie stood there stunned after witnessing the exchange. "I can't believe it!" Brian said.

"Can't believe what?" Bunnie asked.

"Did you hear what Sally just said? This is all my fault. If I hadn't come to Knothole, you guys wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't go thinkin' that, sugah. Robotnik's crazy. Who knows what goes on in that egghead of his."

Brian sighed. "I guess you're right. But now I wish there was something I could do to make up for this."

"Well ah don't about you, but ah'm gonna go talk to Sally-girl and get us ready. Maybe you should talk to sugarhog about a little something."

"Good idea, but I think I'm gonna wait. After hearing this, I need to be alone for a little while."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Brian walked up to Sonic's hut. Knocking on Sonic's door, he was surprised to see it open right away. Looking in, he found Sonic in the middle of the hut pacing.

"Looks like the wait wasn't long enough," Brian thought to himself as he stepped inside. "Sonic, are you all right?"

Sonic was slightly startled by Brian's voice. "Brian, how'd you get here?" he asked.

"The door opened when I knocked. Is everything OK?"

"No. All this stuff with Sally and the mission has got me on edge. I can't wait any more!"

"Yeah, what exactly happened earlier?"

"I don't know. One minute, Sal's telling me how Robotnik is gonna attack Knothole with all these SWATbots, and the next minute she's yelling at me for not taking this mission seriously."

"Well, it is a serious mission from my viewpoint." Brian paused. "And I still think I'm the cause of it. Look at the mess I've created for you guys now."

"It's not your fault, Brian."

Brian shrugged. "I guess. Bunnie said the same thing. But I still want to make it up to you, and I know how."

"How?"

"By finishing what I started to tell you at lunch. There's something you need to realize, and what Sally said before she walked away convinced me. So I'm just going to tell you the truth."

"What's that?"

"I think... that Sally wants you to be more than Knothole's hero. She wants you to be HER hero."

"Say what?"

"You heard me, Sonic. Tails was telling me that you really like her, and she really likes you. Bunnie told me so, too. Is this true?"

Sonic began to fidget. "Well?" Brian asked.

"Well... all right, you got me," Sonic sighed in defeat.

"So you finally admit it, good. Have you ever actually told her that you... love her?"

The look on Sonic's face answered Brian's question, as he was still fidgeting too much to speak.

"I figured as much," Brian said. "Sonic, I think I realize what's happening here. Can I level with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"In the time that I've been in Knothole, I've always noticed that you're a hedgehog of action. And I can bet that part of why Sally likes you so much is because of that heart that drives you to take down Robotnik. However, that's only half the battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember when you joked about Antoine's code of respect at lunch today?"

Sonic went to laugh for a moment, but surprisingly held back. "Yeah, everyone does that to him. He's such a stick in the mud that no one ever takes him seriously," he replied.

"So I've seen. But Antoine brings up a good point, Sonic. Part of liking someone means treating that person with some dignity and respect. We may make fun of Antoine's being a coward, but he still cares, and he's still given us respect. And you may not think so, but someone will see that in him and want to be with him for a long time."

"You're kidding, right? Ant's been throwing himself at Sally since we were kids."

"And you took no offense to that?"

"Of course not."

"Has there been anyone else that's tried to win Sally's heart?"

"Well... there was this one time where we went to a place called Lower Mobius. We met this guy named Griff there, and he started pretending he liked Sally. But it was all an act so that he could steal the power stone and keep his city running."

"OK. How did you feel when you saw this Griff flirting with her?"

"I don't know. I went crazy. Both Antoine and I tried to impress her, but it only made Sally upset. She said I was being rude to Griff."

"There's your problem," Brian replied. "You're so afraid to tell Sally how you feel, and yet you get all bent out of shape when you're not getting her attention. And I think that her outbursts at you today may not be her trying to reprimand you. I think that she's waiting for you to tell her what she's been waiting to hear. You really haven't been fair to her by holding back your feelings."

Sonic was visibly shaken at this point. "So how do I tell Sal how I feel? It's not easy for me."

"I understand, Sonic, and it's OK. You just gotta try to put your image aside and prove to Sally that you love her."

"And how do I do that?"

"You do two things. First, think about all the times that the two of you have been together. Then ask yourself this question: With all you've been through with Sally, could you possibly picture your life without her?"

Sonic froze in awe at Brian's question. "Think about it," Brian said finally as he left the hut. But Sonic stood frozen, not even noticing him leave.

A few moments later, a knock came on Sonic's door. Sonic turned to see Sally standing there. "We've got the ring, Sonic. We're ready to..."

Sally paused, noticing Sonic's blank stare. "Uh, Sonic?" she called, waving a hand in his face.

"Huh?" Sonic blurted out, snapping to full awareness.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's cool. I was just doing some thinking."

"Careful. You might hurt yourself," Sally replied with a chuckle.

"Very funny, Sal."

"I'm sorry, Sonic. C'mon, we're ready for the mission."

Sonic nodded and left with Sally for the War Room, his mind still racing from what Brian had asked him only minutes before.


	7. Sidelines: Continued

SIDELINES (CONTINUED)

Sonic ran towards the outskirts of Robotropolis with the rest of the Freedom Fighters in tow. "Sonic, stop here," Sally called. Sonic screeched to a halt and awaited Sally's next instructions.

"Now, remember, based on Uncle Chuck's reports, we'll have less room to operate. There is a very good chance we'll run into plenty of SWATbots trying to get to that factory."

"No prob. I'm ready and steady to take them out," Sonic replied.

"But try to avoid it where you can, Sonic," Sally cautioned. "The less attention we attract on the way, the better."

"Gotcha, Sal."

"And Dulcy, don't forget to get as close as you can to the factory so you can cover us from the outside."

"You got it, Sally," Dulcy replied.

"OK, equipment check. Does everyone have their charges?"

"We're ready, Sally-girl," Bunnie replied as Rotor held up his backpack full of explosives.

"Right here," Dulcy nodded, pointing to the charges in her pouch.

"And I've got ours, Sal," Sonic said as pointed to his backpack.

"Good, then we're all set," Sally replied. "OK, everyone, this is it. Let's do it to it!"

The five of them exchanged the Freedom Fighter handshake and headed into the city. Rotor and Bunnie headed west for the junk piles. Dulcy took to the sky to find her perch. Sonic and Sally headed straight ahead for the nearest alleys on their way to the factory.

* * *

Bunnie and Rotor's route was usually straightforward, as few SWATbots had ever passed by the junk piles. This time, however, they encountered a small group patrolling the area. Seeing the approaching troop, they ducked behind a building wall.

"Looks like this is gonna be a little more difficult than we had figured," Bunnie said, looking from around the wall.

"You're right, look over there at the junk piles," Rotor replied, pointing to their destination. "It looks like they've gotten a little smaller. Robotnik's probably been recycling some of the metal to make the extra SWATbots."

"Well there's two words ah nevah thought we'd hear in the same breath. Guess it looks like we're gonna have to take out some trash."

Rotor nodded, taking a smoke bomb from his tool belt. Leaning back behind the wall, he threw it as the SWATbots passed by. It landed right in front of them, trapping them in a growing cloud of smoke. "Bulls-eye!" Rotor whispered.

"And here comes another one," Bunnie said. She charged into the smokescreen. Sounds of clanging metal and plasma blasts emerged as they attacked the blinded SWATbots. When the smoke subsided a minute later, Bunnie stood amidst a mass of robotic parts.

"All right, Bunnie!" Rotor said.

"Was nothin', sugah," Bunnie smiled back. "Now we'd better get these cans picked up before anyone sees them."

* * *

"There's gotta be a place to hide around here somewhere," Dulcy said to herself as she looked through her binoculars. SWATbots were everywhere, which made things doubly hard.

After several minutes of circling, she spotted a building about 100 feet from the factory that several SWATbots were walking away from. There was a space between sections of the building that she could hide in. "Bingo!" Dulcy thought. She quickly flew down towards the crevice, checking to make sure no SWATbots saw her. Satisfied, she looked up and saw the wall of the building rushing toward her. She let out a short scream before crashing face first into the wall, sliding down into the crevice.

"Oh... 5 more minutes, ma..." Dulcy groaned before passing out.

A SWATbot patrol heard the disturbance. They broke from their march and stomped toward the sound of the crash. Searching around, they found nothing, and ultimately resumed their march. Fortunately for Dulcy, she had keeled over into the corner of the crevice when she crashed, putting her just out of view.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally were ducked in the corner of an alley, watching as the SWATbots patrolled the path leading straight to the factory.

"Man, look at 'em all, Sal," Sonic whispered.

"I know Sonic," Sally whispered back. "Robotnik's got a tight grip on things tonight."

"What I wouldn't give to trash some these bots blind as they pass by."

"Wait, that's it, Sonic. You just gave me an idea."

Sonic scratched his head. "What'd I say?"

"Blind as they pass by. Maybe there IS a spot where they can't see us," Sally replied, reaching down for NICOLE. "NICOLE, observe marching patterns of the nearby SWATbot patrols. See if you can detect an opening in the formations," she said, setting NICOLE down at the entrance of the alley.

"SCANNING, SALLY," Nicole said.

"Sal, duck! Orb-head at ten o'clock!" Sonic whispered. Sally quickly looked up to see a surveillance orb floating by. She quickly crawled back into the shadows just before it reached the alley.

"Whew, thanks, Sonic," Sally said. "That was close."

"Too close if you ask me. If that thing comes by here again, all bets are off."

After several minutes passed, Nicole blinked to attention. "SCAN COMPLETE, SALLY," she said.

Sally reached out for her computer. "Good work, Nicole. Provide visual signals on your screen for when it is safe to move."

"YES, SALLY." A few moments later, her screen flashed red.

"That's the cue, Sonic. Let's move," Sally said. Sonic nodded as the two ran toward the next alley.

* * *

Bunnie continued her own outlook from the junk piles. Behind her, Rotor studied the map he had with him.

"According to NICOLE's readout, we should be heading... that way," Rotor said, pointing in a northeastern direction from where they were facing.

"Well ah sure hope you got them bombs ready. We'll need them for all those bots over yonder," Bunnie replied.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's do it, sugah."

Bunnie and Rotor came from around the junk piles and charged up the city streets. They came across a SWATbot patrol a short distance up, and ducked behind the nearest building. As they passed, they two emerged from the shadows as Rotor activated a charge, tossing it at the droids. The SWATbots could only look down at the object before being blown to pieces.

"Good shot as always, sugah," Bunnie said, looking back at the scene.

"Let's hope the rest of this run goes just as good. Nine more charges left."

"Either way, so long as we don't get ol' Robotnik's attention."

Unfortunately, both of them failed to notice a gleaming lens lurking in the shadows. A moment after they left, a red light blinked on the lens.

* * *

"Sir, I'm receiving a signal from a surveillance orb in Sector 7."

Robotnik swiveled around to face Snively. "Yes, what is it, Snively?"

"I'm bringing the image on screen now, sir." The monitor flickered on, showing a small object bouncing in front of a group of SWATbots, then exploding.

"I think the Freedom Fighters have arrived."

Robotnik groaned. "Your sense of observation astounds me sometimes. Very well, have all SWATbots in adjacent sectors begin to converge on the factory."

"At once, sir." Snively replied, returning to his console.

"So they've decided to come out and play after all," Robotnik thought to himself. "Just what I was hoping for. Now I won't even have to set foot in the Great Forest."

* * *

While Robotnik continued looking, Sonic and Sally had made it about halfway towards the factory from where they started.

"So far so good, Sal," Sonic commented.

"I know, but I think we're reaching a problem point. Look up ahead," Sally replied as Sonic peered down the street. Sure enough, the alleys were seemingly fewer and further apart.

"Bummer, and that's not all. Look what else is going on." As they looked ahead, more SWATbots began to appear in the area right in front of the factory.

"Robuttnik's up to something. I gotta juice now!" Sonic said.

"Are you crazy, Sonic? There's too many of them, and Bunnie and Rotor aren't here yet," Sally replied.

"There's no time to wait, Sal. If I can distract them and take a few of them out, you can get that factory open for me to throw those bombs in."

Sally nodded. "All right, Sonic. I guess we have to try. But first, we'll need Nicole to set your charges now. We need to do this fast or we'll be in the open for too long."

"I'm with ya, Sal."

Sally nodded. "I only hope Bunnie and Rotor can make it here in time," she said as she started programming Nicole.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sally, Bunnie and Rotor were faring no better than she was. They were tucked in an alley struggling to catch their breath.

"This is too weird," Rotor said between breaths. "Where are they all coming from?"

"I get the feeling ol' Botnik is on to us, hun, and now he's bringing out the big guns," Bunnie replied.

"And there's still a lot of them left, too, Bunnie." Rotor reached into his backpack. "We've only got two charges left and still a little farther to go."

Bunnie's attempt to reply was interrupted by a beeping noise. She checked her watch to see that a 10-minute clock had lit on the display and was starting to count down.

"Oh no, looks like Sally-girl's getting the party started without us. I hope you've been working out, sugah, cuz this last run is gonna take everything you've got."

Rotor looked around the corner and saw another group of SWATbots marching past. He took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," he said as he bolted out of the alley with Bunnie close behind.

* * *

"Ready..."

"Set..."

Sonic and Sally took a deep breath and gave each other a thumbs up.

"Let's do it to it!"

Sonic charged straight for the nearest line of SWATbots. He took 3 out instantly, sending parts flying. Several others were knocked down, but were soon up and starting to fire beams at the hedgehog. Sonic doubled back and ran through the line of bots to the other side. The bots followed him as he crossed and fired, but shot each other instead. Sonic stopped there and zipped back the other way towards the factory as more SWATbots detected his presence.

"Good job, Sonic. Keep it up," Sally said to herself. She came up from the alley and ran up the street, follow behind on the path that Sonic cleared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robotnik and Snively watched closely at the events that were now unfolding.

"It worked, Snively! He's out in the open," Robotnik grinned.

"Indeed, sir," Snively chimed in. "Shall we try to capture him?"

"No, Snively. Now that the hedgehog has shown himself, his friends will soon follow. We wait for them to appear. Then, once the hedgehog is distracted, we'll take them all at once."

"Brilliant, sir, but how are we going to keep the hedgehog away from the factory?"

"The answer to that, Snively, is right before your eyes," Robotnik replied as he pointed to the monitors. "Have the orb trace back the way Sonic came."

Snively turned and punched in the instructions for the surveillance orb. Moments after it began traveling backwards, an image appeared of Sally running up the empty street.

"Have all SWATbots coming from Sector 9 ready, Snively. When Sonic is vulnerable, we strike."

* * *

Sonic clenched his teeth as he launched a spin attack at another SWATbot. The guard disintegrated as several more turned to fire at Sonic. "Man, these guys just keep on coming," Sonic thought to himself. "C'mon, botheads, haven't you learned that you'll never get me?"

Sonic circled back and forth to dismantle the other SWATbots that were in pursuit. As the number of bots grew smaller, he turned up the street to find another batch waiting for him.

"They can keep trying, but I can do this all day." Sonic then looked down at his watch, which read 6 minutes. "Unfortunately, I don't have that long."

He continued to push toward the factory, making it to the sealed entrance about a minute later. Sally, who had been keeping a distance until now, arrived moments afterward.

"Good job, Sonic," Sally smiled. "Keep the rest of those SWATbots distracted and I'll open these doors."

"Got it," Sonic answered, turning around to see the next troop approaching. He gave them little time to react as he launched himself at full force toward them. Sally looked on as she focused on the panel in front of her. After a few moments of observing, she punched in a series of buttons. The panel lit up, and the front doors of the factory slid open. Unfortunately, waiting on the other side was a line of four SWATbots. They immediately tried to grab Sally.

"Oh no, you don't," Sonic said, having witnessed the scene. He darted back toward the factory and plowed one the bots, which took the others out like a set of dominoes. Satisfied with the results, Sonic went back and dispatched the rest of the troop he abandoned moments earlier.

"That should do it," Sonic said. "Now it's time to blow up this popsicle stand. Are you gonna be OK out here, Sal?"

"I'll be fine, Sonic," Sally replied. "You just make sure you set all those charges. Don't stop for anything."

"You can count on me. It's time for me to juice!" With that, Sonic revved up and headed into the factory.

Sally smiled as she watched him go, letting out a sigh as well. He was right in what he told her. She could always depend on him. He'd proven it countless times before. But deep in the back of her mind, she wished for just a little bit more behind his commitment.

Sally was now so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the shadows that were emerging behind her...

* * *

Sonic set another charge against a control panel. Speeding toward the walls, he threw down a couple more my assembly line machines that he passed. Along the way, an errant plasma beam drew his attention to another SWATbot. He quickly dodged another blast and rammed the bot into the wall. "Looks like Buttnik has plenty left for me," Sonic said to himself. "But he's gonna need something bigger than that if he wants to take me out."

Suddenly, he heard a scream. Sonic's eye darted outside the factory to see Sally being dragged away by a SWATbot patrol.

"Sal! Oh no, I gotta save her!" Sonic said aloud. He started to rev up, and then stopped. "But wait, what about the factory?" He looked down at his watch. The clock read 2:45, and he still had about half of the charges left in his backpack. "Oh man, this is not cool."

SWATbot fire broke Sonic's train of thought as two more lined up in front of him. "This isn't over yet, Robuttnik," Sonic muttered as he sped between the two bots, knocking them over. He ran outside the factory, quickly looking for where the SWATbots went. He spotted them heading left towards Robotnik's complex.

"I'm coming, Sal!" Sonic yelled, running full steam for the troop. The bots turned, hearing Sonic's cry, and fired at him. Sonic dodged back and forth, then lunged forward into a spin attack towards the bot carrying Sally.

Sonic spun past the SWATbots firing at him and destroyed the three SWATbots behind them, including the one holding Sally. The explosion sent Sally flying through the air. Sonic turned and chased after the falling squirrel. In an instant, he jumped up and caught her in his arms. "Gotcha," Sonic said, landing gently on the ground.

"Sally?" Sonic said softly.

With a groan, Sally slowly stirred awake in his arms. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, Sal, I'm right here. Are you OK?"

Sally shook herself off as Sonic set her back on her feet. "I am. Thank you, Sonic," she smiled.

Sonic returned the smile. Then at that moment, his mind raced back to what Brian had asked him earlier that day. "With all you've been through with Sally, could you possibly picture your life without her?" Sonic let out a deep breath, realizing that without even thinking about it, he had proven Brian's theory.

"Sonic, we've got company," Sally said. Sonic snapped back to reality and saw the remaining SWATbots closing in around them. "This doesn't look good."

"Don't worry. I know what to do," Sonic replied as he began to make a high-pitched whistling noise. A second passed and nothing happened. Sonic repeated the whistle a few more times with the same results. By now, the SWATbots were trying to grab at him and Sally.

"Do something, Sonic!" Sally called.

"I am. C'mon, Dulce, front and center!" With a deep breath, he whistled as high as he possibly could.

In an instant, a twin blast of ice came from out of nowhere, freezing two of the SWATbots. The other bots halted and searched for where the blast came from.

"About time," Sonic said. "And now the rest are on me." Sonic broke into a spin while the bots were distracted, making short work of them.

As Sonic dusted himself off after a job well done, Dulcy flew in. "There you are, Dulce. What took you so long?"

"I hit my head on a wall when I was trying to land," Dulcy replied, blushing in her embarrassment. "I was out cold until your whistling woke me up."

Sonic and Sally shook their heads. "That's our Dulcy," he sighed.

"Wait," Sally said. "Where's Bunnie and Rotor?"

The sound of heavy breathing a few moments later answered Sally's question. Bunnie and Rotor were running up from a side alley. They nearly collapsed when they reached the rest of the group.

"What happened to you guys?"

"The SWATbots..." Rotor panted. "We ran out of charges... there were too many..."

"Yeah..." Bunnie chimed in, also breathing heavily. "We had to bust past a lot of them to get here."

"Well, you made it, that's good. But we're in trouble. We haven't got all the charges set in the factory and they're set to go off in a minute."

"Then that means I'd better haul some serious haunch," Sonic said, revving up.

"No, Sonic! You'll never make it out in time!"

"Not if my idea works. You guys get going, now!" With that, Sonic ran back into the factory.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Sally called, nervous as she watched him speed off. "Please hurry..." she thought to herself.

"Everyone aboard," Dulcy called. Sally, Bunnie and Rotor all climbed on Dulcy's saddle as she geared for takeoff. "OK, here we go!" With a quick leap, she took off. A moment later, she "cracked the whip" to get them away from the impending explosion as quickly as possible.

* * *

Down below, Sonic stopped at a small open area in the center of the factory. "Man, only one way to do this now," he said, reaching into his backpack. "I sure hope this works."

Sonic pulled out a power ring and held in high. Instantly, its golden light enveloped him, disappearing after a few seconds.

"All right, spin and win time!" He began to spin around in place, turning himself into a virtual tornado. As he spun, he reached for the charges in his backpack and began throwing them. The charges scattered in all directions, and with the increased speed from Sonic's tornado, they were launched all the way to the walls and corners of the factory. In a matter of a few moments, Sonic had thrown all the charges, successfully landing them throughout the factory.

"That should do it," Sonic said. "And now, time for me to bail out." With a quick boom, Sonic raced for the door.

* * *

"I still don't see him," Dulcy called as she watched through her binoculars from high above.

"How much time left, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Only 10 seconds!" Sally gasped as she checked her watch. "C'mon Sonic, get out of there!" All four of them fell silent as Sally kept one eye on the factory and the other one on the countdown.

5...

4...

3...

Suddenly, Dulcy spotted Sonic on her scope as he stormed out the door. "Wait, Sally, I see him! Here he comes!" she called. The very next second, the factory erupted from the foundations, slowly crumbling to the ground. The Freedom Fighters cheered in celebration.

Sonic stopped and watched the explosion as Dulcy came back down to the ground. "You did it, Sonic! Great job!" Rotor said.

"Thanks, Rote," Sonic replied. "I think that should put a dent in Robuttnik's system for a while. Now let's juice on out of here. Meet you guys home."

With that, Sonic sped off as Dulcy and the rest flew towards Knothole.

* * *

"Aargh! I don't believe it!" Robotnik yelled, pounding his throne. "SNIVELY!"

Snively slowly approached his now enraged uncle. "Y-y-yes sir?" Snively stammered, followed by a shriek as Robotnik grabbed him and brought him to his face.

"I am very displeased right now. If you value your life, leave now."

"At once, sir." Robotnik dropped him and he fled immediately from the control room.

"I hate that hedgehog," Robotnik grumbled to himself. "He is going to pay for this if it's the last thing I do. Just you wait, Sonic. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

* * *

Later that night, Sonic sat back in his hut as he was telling Brian about the mission.

"So you guys took the factory out?" Brian asked.

"It's toast, gone, adios, and bye-bye!" Sonic replied, giving Brian a high five.

"All right, Sonic, way to go! Wish I could've been there to see it."

"I'll get 'em again for you next time. As long as this hedgehog is around, those SWATbutts don't stand a chance."

"And Sally will always be safe, too. That was one heck of a save you made."

Sonic paused for a moment. Just as he was about to reply, a knock came on the door. "Sonic?"

The hedgehogs turned to find Sally standing there. "Yeah, Sal?"

"Good, you're here. Brian, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"As you wish, Princess," Brian replied. As he stood up to leave, he passed a glance at Sonic, then to Sally. He took another look at them as he closed the door on his way out. "Make me proud, Sonic," he said to himself.

"So what up, Sal?"

Sally took a deep breath. "I... I just came by to thank you for the great job you did tonight," she said slowly.

"Hey, no biggie. You know I'll always be there to kick some bot butt."

"Well, not only that, Sonic. I really wanted to thank you for saving me. What you did was very brave."

"It's cool, Sal. That's what heroes are for. And as a hero, I promise that no one will ever hurt you."

Sally took another breath. "Serious?"

"Serious," Sonic replied with a thumbs-up.

Sally felt a tear coming on. "Thank you, Sonic," she replied. Almost on instinct, she threw her arms around Sonic so that he wouldn't see her tears of joy. Sonic was taken aback by this, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, he slowly put his arms around Sally, returning the gesture.

Meanwhile, his mind was deep in thought. "Maybe Brian was right. I really can't see my life without her! But now, how can I tell her that I feel this way? I've never done anything like this before in my life." While he thought, Sally stirred a little, shaking Sonic from his train of thought. He could feel a tear falling on his shoulder.

Sonic just stood there and smiled, holding the embrace. For now, this was all he needed. The rest would fall into place.


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS  
by Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was originally completed: 08/2004)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me.) This story may also contain quotes that are featured in the Street Fighter video games and are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc. Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Man, I'll tell you. I had no idea I was gonna have this little time to write my stories, especially now that I'm married and paying my dues as a math teacher. I hope that changes in the future. Nevertheless, the ideas are still generating, so we press on... finally.

Speaking of which, I wanted to share a few things with you:

First, I want to offer a special thanks to Robert Brown for his help in writing one piece of this story. As great friends and fans of each other's work, it's great when you can help each other out.

Next, the Street Fighter reference that I made in my first story will be built on somewhat in this story as well. Part of that elaboration required me to make a change in Ryu's name. If you'll recall, his full name as first given in the American SF movie is Ryu Hoshi. It has been changed here only for the purpose of literal translation, and is not meant to infringe on any copyrights.

Lastly, you may have noticed those words that I call out when I'm performing any Tae Kwon Do exercise. Those are actual commands, phonetically spelled according to their Korean pronunciations. And yes, I know that Ryu's commands are in Japanese. So sue me.

That's it from here. I've enjoyed doing this so far, and I hope it's been worth the wait for you all. The floor is always open for comments at Sonic Whammy at aol dot com.

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

"YA!" Brian yelled as he executed another roundhouse kick. The kick squarely hit the pad that Bunnie was holding out in front of him. Brian followed the roundhouse with two more, then left his feet and hit a 360 spin kick as Bunnie raised the pad up.

"Excellent, Brian," Bunnie called as Brian relaxed himself. "It looks like you're back in top form."

"Thanks, Bunnie. It feels good," Brian replied. For the last three weeks, he had been recovering from the back injuries he suffered from his mission in Robotropolis to find his lost family. Now, thanks to lots of rest and plenty of secret trips to the hot springs with Sonic, he was back on his feet again.

"Now it's time to show off that form of yours," Bunnie said.

"I'm ready. Think you can follow along?"

"You know it, sugah."

Taking their place at each other's side, they both began the Koryo, Brian's black belt form. Bunnie was a little unfamiliar, being skilled in kung fu as opposed to tae kwon do, but her lifelong training made her a quick study. The two matched each other step for step, as they went through the complicated series of blocks, kicks and strikes. They finally ended the form with a resounding yell before returning to the special joonbi stance that started the form.

"Keuman," Brian said, relaxing. "Perfect as always, Bunnie."

"Ah could say the same for you."

"Well, I think you both did great," Sally said from the dojo. Brian and Bunnie turned to greet the princess.

"Thanks, Sally. You don't know how much I enjoy doing this," Brian said, letting out a sigh.

"Brian, is everything OK?"

"I guess. I'm just gonna miss this place. All of you have been so gracious to help me try to find my family. Now, I have to return to Bluebrook and figure out what I'm going to do next."

"What will you do, sugah?" Bunnie asked. "Are you going to stay with Andrea back home?"

"I thought about that, but it wouldn't feel right. Not now, anyway. I have to keep searching for them. They're too much a part of my life for me to just give up on them."

"Well, we wish you the best of luck, Brian," Sally said.

"And if you need any help down the road, you know we'll be right here for you," Bunnie added.

"Thanks, ladies," Brian said, a smile returning to his face. "This means a lot. Well, I had better get my stuff packed and get ready for the long hike."

"You're going to walk all the way back to Bluebrook?" Sally asked. "I won't hear of it, Brian. Dulcy can take you back."

"Oh, you don't have to bother her. I'll be fine, really."

"No, Brian, I insist, and that's a royal order."

Brian smiled again at Sally's offer. "Well, I'll tell you what. If you're going to go to all that trouble just for me, then I want you all to come and spend the day. We can have one last blast. What do you say?"

Sally and Bunnie exchanged glances, nodding their approval. "All right, Brian, you have a deal," Sally said. "Bunnie, you find the others. We'll leave in an hour."

* * *

An hour later, the Freedom Fighters gathered at the outskirts of Knothole. Everyone was anticipating the trip, as it meant a break from the fight against Robotnik. Tails looked especially excited, since he wasn't allowed to leave Knothole except for when he was on lookout duty.

"OK, Sonic and Tails are going to travel on foot and flight, I know that," Brian said. "So that leaves the rest of us with Dulcy. Sure you can handle that?" he asked, turning to the dragon.

"I've had to carry a lot more before," Dulcy said, smiling. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"If you say so. This is my first flight, so take it easy on me."

Sonic nudged Sally at that comment. "Sal, you think we should tell Brian about Dulcy's 'flights'?" he whispered.

"I think it's a little late for that now, Sonic," Sally whispered back. "Hopefully, Dulcy will have a better approach this time."

Sonic gave a small chuckle as Sally addressed the group. "All right, everyone, let's be on our way."

The others nodded as they mounted up. Brian and Antoine went into Dulcy's pouch, while Rotor, Bunnie and Sally tried to climb on Dulcy's back.

"Um, guys, I think we have a problem here," Rotor said. "There's only room for two of us on the saddle, and there are three of us."

"Rotor's right, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "Someone's gotta find another travelin' arrangement."

Hearing this, Brian spoke up. "Wait, I know. Rotor and Bunnie will ride with Dulcy, and Sonic can carry Sally on foot."

Sonic turned toward Brian when the idea was mentioned. He was about to say something to him, but stopped when Brian cast a wink in his direction. Sonic understood the intentions.

"That's a great idea, Brian," Sonic said, almost yelling it out. "Whaddya say, Sal?"

"Sure, I'll go with you," Sally replied. She grabbed around Sonic's neck as he lifted her up. Sonic had already agreed to carry Brian's backpack also, which he had slung over his shoulder. As a result, although it looked awkward, the bag actually made a makeshift headrest for Sally. Sally smiled at this. For some reason, it made her feel a little closer to Sonic.

Within a few moments, everyone was set. Sonic and Tails sped off, and Dulcy took off into the blue skies of Mobius.

* * *

Normally, the trip to Bluebrook on foot would have taken a few days. Thanks to Sonic and Dulcy, however, it only took twenty minutes.

"Get set, everyone. Bluebrook, straight ahead!" Brian called. "Prepare for landing, Dulcy."

"OK, going down!" Dulcy called in reply, beginning her descent. A small scream escaped the Freedom Fighters' lips, and Antoine grabbed on to Brian.

"Geez, Antoine, knock it off," Brian said, trying to push him off. "What's gotten into you?"

"I am afraid of ze landings," Antoine said nervously, covering his eyes. "Miss Dulcee iz always making ze big crashes."

"Oh, stop exaggerating," Brian replied, turning to Dulcy. "There's no problem, right, Dulcy? You can handle this."

"Don't worry, Brian," Dulcy said. "This landing's gonna be perfect. Watch."

Dulcy neared the ground, turning herself upright as she prepared to touch down. Unfortunately, she turned too quickly. This caused a quick gust of wind, sending Dulcy into a slide. As she tried to stop her slide with her talons, her foot hit a small rock. This turned her sideways and over, dumping Bunnie and Rotor off the saddle.

Sonic and the others saw the crash from behind, speeding up a moment later. "What happened here?" Sally asked jumping out of Sonic's arms. "Is everyone all right?"

Groans came from Bunnie and Rotor as they got back to their feet. "I think so, Sally," Rotor said.

"Dulcy, how about you?"

Dulcy groaned. "I'm fine, ma. I can do it."

The others shook their heads. "She'll be fine," Sally said. "Wait, where are Antoine and Brian?"

A moment later, Antoine appeared from Dulcy's pouch, still covering his eyes. He slowly peeked around. "I am making it?" he said. "Oh, I am here and all in one pieces. What a releef."

A muffled sound came out from underneath Antoine. "What iz happening?" he asked, looking down.

The pouch began to shake as Brian struggled underneath Antoine's feet. "Get off me!" he yelled. With that, he forced himself up, sending Antoine flying out of Dulcy's pouch. Antoine landed on his behind as he fell. Brian rose finally as he shook himself off.

"Are you OK, Brian?" Sally asked.

"Fine, no thanks to Antoine's boots," Brian grunted, doing various stretches. "After all, I just got my back healed and I'd like to keep it that way." He jumped out of the pouch and helped Antoine up. "Sorry I had to do that. No offense."

"None taken, meester Brian," Antoine replied as he stood up.

"But man, you weren't kidding about Dulcy's landings. I'm guessing she does this often?" The others nodded, and Brian said no more about it.

About 10 minutes later, after saying goodbye to Dulcy, they arrived at Brian's house. It was a hut similar to the ones in Knothole, although somewhat larger and with a wood frame. To Brian's surprise, he noticed that the walls did not show the scars from the SWATbot invasion three weeks before. Rather, the walls were repaired, and the windows and door had been replaced. Brian stopped at the sight, shaking his head in awe.

"What is it, Brian?" Tails asked. "Isn't this your house?"

"Yeah, it is..." Brian said. "And I can tell Andrea has been here." He began to reach into his vest, but then he stopped. "Say, guys, I just want to check some things inside on my own. There's a small restaurant up 5 minutes from here on the east side. Would it be OK if I caught up to you there and then I'll treat you all for lunch?"

"Sounds great to me, as long as they've got chili dogs on the menu," Sonic said, licking his lips at the thought of eating. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched Sonic's reaction.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. It's cool. I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes."

The others nodded, and headed in the direction that Brian pointed out. Seeing them leave, Brian went into his pocket, pulling out a key and opening the front door.

Brian stepped inside the house, and looked around for a moment in the living room. He could see that most of the furniture was still there, with some damage showing here and there from the invasion. The floors had been swept up of all the shattered glass and wood that was produced by the SWATbots' forceful entry. Brian took the whole scene in, mentally thanking Andrea and her parents for doing this for him while he was away.

Passing through the living room, Brian reached his bedroom. Entering, he saw that the room was cleaned up, just like the rest of the house. "I'll bet Andrea's gonna get on me for not cleaning up after myself again," he thought with a laugh. "I'd better check to see where she put some things."

Brian went to a chest that was located next to his bed. This chest contained all of his various games and puzzles. Looking in, he noticed that all of his games were in there, with no particular order to which they were stacked. Brian made a note to himself to reorganize the chest as he closed it.

"All right, time to catch up with the gang and grab something to eat," he thought as he turned around...

And met a large object flying towards his head. The object connected with a resounding CLANG!, flooring Brian instantly.

From where he lied face down, Brian groaned in pain as his assailant stood over him. "Don't move, you slime," the figure said, its voice gruff in an attempt at intimidation, but obviously feminine.

From behind, a boom shook the hut as Sonic zipped to the front door. Heading inside, he quickly found the scene of the incident. "Whoa, Tails was right, someone did follow Brian in," he said.

The attacker turned around to face Sonic. She was a fox of Sonic's height, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, clutching a frying pan in both hands. "Hold it right there," she said, trying to hold her voice. "Come any closer and you'll regret it."

"Hey, chill out, I'm not gonna hurt you, but you'd better tell me what you did to Brian."

"I don't have to- wait, did you say Brian?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, this is his house," Sonic replied.

Quickly, the girl dropped her frying pan and turned around to face Brian. As he rolled over, still clutching his head, she recognized him and knelt down beside him. "Oh my gosh! Sweetie, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Ugh... Andrea?" Brian groaned out as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry I hit you," she replied.

"What did you do that for?"

"I saw you from my house and thought you were a burglar because I didn't recognize you. How did your quills get all dark like that?"

"Long story, and I'll tell you when my head stops pounding," Brian said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Here, let's get you back to my house and I'll give you some aspirin."

"Thanks, Cutie," Brian replied. "Sonic, go get the others and have them follow us to Andrea's house."

"I'm already gone," Sonic said, juicing back out of the house.

"And on the way, Sweetie," Andrea said to Brian with a mix of cuteness and sternness, "you can tell me why you never wrote to me all this time like you promised."

Brian groaned again as his suddenly painful head sank back down in reply.

* * *

Over the next two hours, the Freedom Fighters relaxed at Andrea's house. Louise, Andrea's mother, was more than willing to make lunch for the new guests, and she made sure that everyone ate to their fill. At one point, Sally even nudged Sonic jokingly, saying, "You'd really be welcome here. You eat us out of house and home already, and you don't need anyone to shout 'Mangia!" to you." Sonic glared at Sally while the others laughed, but finally started laughing himself because he knew it was true.

After lunch, everyone exchanged stories of their lives. Brian told Andrea's family about what he discovered about his parents, and how the power ring had changed his quills. Each of the other Freedom Fighters discussed their lives before and after Robotnik as well.

Tails felt a little sad at all of this. "Hey, big guy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Well, all of you remember your parents," Tails sighed. "I never knew mine. They were gone before I could remember. I just know that I miss them."

"I would be knowing a little about them," Antoine said.

"You do?" said Tails and Sonic at the same time.

"Oui, I knew them because my father was ze general in King Acorn's army. Monsieur Prower was one of his most faithful soldiers. I would often see the two of them training together."

"You're right, Antoine," Sally added. "They were the best of friends, and it was through General D'Coolette that we found out about your birth. Lieutenant Prower disappeared shortly thereafter, however, along with your mother. And a few months later, that's when Robotnik launched his coup."

Tails' face was a mix of excited wonder and sadness when he heard all this. Suddenly, he started to cry. Sonic hugged him in response. "It's OK, big guy," Sonic said to him. "We're gonna find them and make Robuttnik pay. You cool with that?"

Tails looked up at Sonic with a tear-streaked smile. "Way past, Sonic," he replied, giving Sonic one last big hug.

"Aw, they look so cute like that," Louise said. "Say, I have a question. Has Tails always had two tails, or did he change like Brian did with those power rings?"

"Oh, not at all," Sally answered. "Tails was born that way. He can't use the rings."

"So then how come you were able to, Brian? Is there any way that your quills will go back to normal?"

"I can't even guess how I used it," Brian replied. "As far as we know, Rotor and Nicole concluded that this was a permanent thing. Sonic's DNA is somewhat a part of me now."

"So if you use a power ring now, you'll run just like Sonic?" Andrea asked.

"Supposedly, I can, but I never used another ring after the first time, and Sonic and Bunnie remember how it knocked me out."

"Yeah, that reminds me, what was all that mumbo jumbo y'all was sayin' when you were spinnin' like a top there?" Bunnie asked. "That whole 'tot soo mockee' or somethin' like that?"

Brian concentrated to recall the phrase. "I am sort of familiar with that phrase. It was in those stories that I used to hear."

"What stories?" Sally asked.

"There was a storyteller who came through town many times as I was growing up, and he told of Sonic's heroics in many of his tales. But he told other stories as well. One story was supposed to be a legend, but I only remember a small part of it. Sally, does Nicole have any information on fables and legends?"

"We can ask her," Sally replied, taking her computer from her boot.

"If I may ask?" Brian asked. Sally nodded. "Nicole, could you search your database for 'The Legend of the Dragon Spirit'?"

"SEARCHING, BRIAN," Nicole said. After a few moments of silence, Nicole replied, "ONE ENTRY QUALIFIES."

Brian was now at the edge of his seat. "Commence playback, Nicole," Sally said. Nicole proceeded to produce a hologram of a world unfamiliar to anyone present as she began to tell the tale.

"IN THE TIME OF ANCIENT MOBIUS, ON THE FAR EASTERN CONTINENT, THERE EXISTED A GRAND TOURNAMENT THAT WOULD DETERMINE THE STRONGEST WARRIOR OF THE LAND. MANY CAME FROM AFAR TO COMPETE, AND IN THE END, ONE STOOD ALONE. HIS NAME WAS RYU KAMI. TRANSLATED, HIS NAME MEANS 'DRAGON SPIRIT.' HE WAS ABLE TO CHANNEL HIS ENERGY TO INVOKE THE POWERS OF HIS NAMESAKE. HIS MOST FAMOUS TECHNIQUES WERE KNOWN BY THE NAMES HE CALLED FORTH UPON RELEASING THEM.

"FIRST, THERE WAS THE 'HADOKEN', WHICH STANDS FOR 'WAVE MOTION PUNCH.' THIS WAS RYU'S MOST COMMONLY USED TECHNIQUE. THE ENERGY OF THE SPIRIT WAS CHANNELED INTO A BALL OF BLUE FIRE WITHIN HIS HANDS, AND THROWN IN A WAVE-LIKE MOTION AT HIS ADVERSARY WITH AMAZING SPEED AND FORCE.

"NEXT WAS THE 'DRAGON GALE KICK,' OR BY RYU'S COMMAND, 'TATSU-MAKI-SENPYU-KYAKU.' IN A SPINNING MOTION, RYU WOULD LEAVE HIS FEET, CHARGING TOWARDS HIS TARGET WITH HIS KICK EXTENDED. THE KICK WOULD CARRY THE DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF THE HURRICANE AS IT STRUCK HIS OPPONENT MULTIPLE TIMES."

Sonic and Bunnie exchanged glances with Brian as they heard the details of the technique. They turned back to the holograms as Nicole continued.

"THE THIRD TECHNIQUE, AND MOST FAMOUS OF ALL, WAS THE 'SHORYUKEN,' OR 'RISING DRAGON PUNCH.' THE SPIRIT WAS CHANNELED WITHIN RYU'S SINGLE FIST. IN ONE SUDDEN MOTION, HE WOULD ATTACK WITH AN UPPERCUT STRIKE SO POWERFUL THAT IT CARRIED RYU AND HIS OPPONENT INTO THE AIR, FURTHER DESTROYING HIS FOE.

"USING THESE TECHNIQUES, RYU DEFEATED ALL OF HIS CHALLENGERS. HOWEVER, ALTHOUGH HE WON THE TOURNAMENT, HIS FIGHT WAS NOT FINISHED. HE WAS TELEPORTED TO A DARK LOCATION. THERE, HE CAME FACE TO FACE WITH CHAOS AND ORDER THEMSELVES. THE TWO SUPREME BEINGS HAD OBSERVED THE BATTLES, AND SENSED THAT RYU'S SPIRIT WAS ONE WITH THE DRAGON. CHAOS THEN TOOK THE SHAPE OF A MORTAL BEING, AND CHALLENGED RYU TO ONE LAST DUEL. THE BATTLE WOULD GO ON FOR MANY HOURS. ULTIMATELY, BOTH FIGHTERS WOULD SUBMIT, ENDING THEIR MATCH IN A STALEMATE.

"CHAOS AND ORDER WERE SATISFIED WITH RYU, AGREEING THAT HE WAS A MOBIAN PURE OF SPIRIT, AND WAS WORTHY OF WHAT HE WAS TO RECEIVE. THEY PRESENTED HIM WITH A PAIR OF JEWELS OF THEIR OWN MAKING. THESE BECAME KNOWN AS THE SPIRIT STONES. THESE STONES CARRIED GREAT POWERS SIMILAR YET UNIQUE FROM EACH OTHER, POWERS THAT ARE AWOKEN BY THE SPIRIT OF THEIR POSSESSOR.

Nicole's monitor displayed a hologram of a smooth, bright blue stone, its center bursting with an even brighter fire. "THE FIRST STONE WAS KNOWN AS THE BLAZE. IT WAS FASHIONED BY CHAOS TO REPRESENT THE INCREDIBLE PHYSICAL FORCE EMBODIED WITHIN HIM. THIS FORCE, WHEN CHANNELED THROUGH THE CHI OF THE POSSESSOR, MANIFESTS INTO AMAZING ABILITIES AND VISIONS OF POWER, OR SOURCES OF INCREDIBLE DESTRUCTION.

"THE SECOND OF THE SPIRIT STONES IS THE BLOOD." The hologram showed a deep red stone with a softer, glowing core. "WHILE CHAOS CREATED THE BLAZE AROUND THE PHYSICAL, ORDER CREATED THE BLOOD TO FOCUS ON THE SPIRITUAL. AS SUCH, THIS STONE CONTAINS THE ABILITY TO TAP INTO ONE'S MIND AND HEART, INCREASING ALL OF THEIR MENTAL AND SPIRITUAL POWER. THESE POWERS CAN BE USED AS A CHANNEL OF PEACE AND HARMONY, OR OF TORTURE AND CORRUPTION, BASED UPON ITS USER.

"AS MOBIUS' GREATEST WARRIOR, RYU GUARDED THE SPIRIT STONES FOR MANY YEARS. AFTER HIS DEATH, THE STONES DISAPPEARED, AWAITING THE NEXT TO BE DESTINED AS GREATEST OF HIS TIME. BY CHAOS' DECREE, HE WILL BE THE EMBODIMENT OF STRENGTH IN MIND, BODY AND SOUL. HE IS FIERCELY INDEPENDENT, YET A BORN LEADER. HIS SPIRIT IS POSITIVE AND HIS MIND DETERMINED, UNBROKEN IN THE FACE OF TRAGEDY. THESE ARE THE STRENGTHS THAT WILL MARK HIS DESTINY TO UNLOCK THE LONG DORMANT POWERS OF THE SPIRIT STONES."

"Wow, what a cool story," Tails said.

"I'll say," Rotor replied. "Those stones sound incredible with the kinds of powers that they hold."

"See, Cutie, I always told you that guy wasn't making those stories up," Brian said to Andrea.

"I don't know," Andrea replied with some doubt, "you're always the one who believes everything he's told."

"All right, I'll give you that one, but I've always held on to this story deep inside in hopes that it were true. I mean, I've always been inspired by it, and to know that I could possibly obtain it with everything that's happened? How cool is that?"

"You sure that power ring didn't knock something loose in your head? You don't even know if you're really able to do those moves that Nicole talked about."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"You don't mean..."

"Between that and the speed issue, I might as well. What have I got to lose? Let me get a couple things from my house."

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone watched outside the house at the setup laid out before Brian. From several directions, wooden boards were standing as a set of targets, each within makeshift holders of varying heights and positions.

"It's a good thing that you still had all these broken boards from when you fixed my house," Brian said to Andrew.

"Yes, we were saving them in case we needed to do any patching up ourselves," Andrew replied. "Saving for a rainy day, you know?"

"Wouldn't expect anything else. Now I just hope those are the only things that get broken." Brian took a deep breath at the thought. "OK, Sonic, I'm ready. Let me have it."

Sonic reached into his backpack and handed the power ring to Brian. Brian closed his eyes and held it up to the sky, and within seconds, the ring bathed him in its golden light. Once the light faded, Brian's eyes snapped open, as he quickly scanned the surrounding targets.

Brian sped toward the first set of targets, running twice his normal speed. Leaping as he approached, he smashed two targets with a pair of kicks from both legs, then broke a third with a roundhouse kick in the same jump.

Landing, Brian immediately turned toward his next target at the opposite end of the circle. Taking a few running steps, he leaped again, this time twisting his body as the cry echoed through the air, "TATSU-MAKI-SENPUU-KYAKU!" The kick spun at the target beautifully, sending pieces of the board flying.

The others watched in silenced awe as Brian approached his new target. The board on this stand was held flat above his head. He paused as he clenched his fist in concentration, leaping up with an uppercut. As he cried "SHO-RYU-KEN!", the board was shattered and its holder knocked backwards to the ground.

At the finish of the technique, Brian faced the last remaining target across the field. This time, he made no movement, holding his ground. Cupping his hands together, the area around Brian became blinding as an aura of blue light surrounded him and collected within his palms. Drawing them to his side, the ball of light grew with each passing moment, until suddenly when Brian threw his hands forward, ejecting the energy screaming "HA-DO-KEN!" The energy flew through the air and completely destroyed the board that once stood within its holder.

The silence around the field returned as Brian returned to his fighting position, standing amidst the mass of broken wood that littered the field. Then, suddenly, Brian tensed up and sank to his knees on the ground. Everyone immediately ran to him to check if he was all right. "Sweetie, are you OK?" Andrea asked, kneeling beside him.

"Ugh... What happened to me?" Brian groaned, keeping a hand on the ground for support.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what I just did, but I felt like my body was running by itself. I had no control over those attacks. They just came out on their own no matter whether I held them back or not."

"I'll say, look what it did to your shoes," Rotor said, looking down. Brian followed his gaze to his feet. Indeed, his shoes were torn up from the intense pressure that was just put upon them. Brian instinctively went to pull them off.

"Well, at least my feet are fine," Brian said, "but what do I do about my sneakers?"

"What about Sonic's sneakers?" Tails asked. "I never see them get torn up."

"That's the way Uncle Chuck designed them, little bro," Sonic replied. "They can handle all the speed and pressure I put on them."

"Those may be the only sneakers that can handle this," Sally said. "Sonic, think you can part with a pair?"

"You're joking, right?"

Sally frowned, unamused. "I'm joking, wrong. You'd think you'd have a little decency here."

"I'm just kidding. Be right back," Sonic said as he sped out of town back towards Knothole. About a half-hour later, he returned with a second pair of his sneakers. Brian faked a little bit of displeasure, complaining that they didn't come in any color besides red. "At least they fit," he said. "Thanks, Sonic."

"No biggie," Sonic said, knowing that Sally was slightly smirking behind him.

"Now if only having these brought me closer to finding my family. I mean, I can't travel on foot again, since I can't run like Sonic. Who knows how long it would take me to find the next village, let alone seeing if I can rest there."

"Stay with me, then," Andrea said. "You haven't forgotten that I'm still here, have you?"

"I know, Cutie, but you don't understand. There's a very personal reason why I can't rest until I find them."

"What?"

"I... can't tell you," Brian sighed.

"Hmmph! Well, we'll see if I tell you anything anymore," Andrea pouted, turning her head away.

Brian went and pulled Andrea close to him. "Cutie, I promise that I'm not holding this back to hurt you," he said softly, "and I haven't even told anyone else. Not Sonic, not Sally, not even my parents before they were captured. You'll know when the time is right. Please understand."

"OK, Sweetie," Andrea replied cutely. "But it had better be worth it."

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon stayed rather quiet, as Sonic and the others enjoyed the hospitality of Brian and his friends. As the day wound down, Brian brought Andrea and the rest of the Freedom Fighters across town, where they came to a large hut with a familiar mouse standing outside its doors.

"Ah, Brian, Andrea, good to see you," Master Cha called, bowing to the two as they approached.

"Hi," Andrea quietly waved.

"Greetings, Master," Brian said as he returned the bow. "It's been a while."

"Yes, I have not seen you for many days now. How is your mom and dad?"

"Well... they're the reason I've been away. They were captured in the attacks last month, and I left in order to try and rescue them. I was unsuccessful, though..."

"Oh, I see," Master said, noticing Brian's depression. "You should not worry, your family has strong bond. Family always has ways to come together. You will find them."

"Thank you, Master. I won't give up. And my new friends here have helped me a lot in my search. I'd like to introduce you to the Knothole Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Princess Sally," Brian said, gesturing to each one as he called their name.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Master said, bowing to Sally. "It is an honor to have you here."

Sally returned the bow. "Thank you, Master," she said. "We've all seen what an incredible martial artist Brian is, and it's great to meet the person that taught him."

"Yes, Brian is an excellent student, I enjoy watching him. I very proud of him. So, you are in martial arts training, also?"

"I am a little, but Bunnie is our expert. Her family has trained in Kung Fu for many years."

"Oh, I see, that is very fast and aggressive art. You need strong spirit. You have been training long time?"

"All mah life, practically," Bunnie said. "Ah've dedicated so much of myself to it, even after Robotnik almost roboticized me, it's become part of who ah am now."

"I can agree with that wholeheartedly, Master," Brian chimed in. "In fact, I was wondering if you would allow Bunnie and I to have the floor tonight. We have a little unfinished business," he said, smirking at Bunnie. Bunnie smiled back, knowing what Brian was talking about.

"Yes, come on in," Master said, stepping aside to allow everyone to enter the do-jang. As Brian entered, one of the other black belts caught sight of him. "Hey, hey, looks who's back! It's the Sonic Whammy!" he called out. "How's it been, Brian?"

"Hey, Rich," Brian replied. "Things are all right, but I'm just ready to get a good workout today."

"All right, I'll see you in there," Rich replied as he walked into the main room of the do-jang.

"Sonic Whammy?" Tails asked.

Brian turned around. "Yeah, kind of my nickname, Tails," he said. "And I make sure that I live up to it."

* * *

From outside, the others watched as the class began. Master Cha guided the students through their exercises and forms. Brian performed each one with equal amounts of ease and intensity. After the forms were completed, Master Cha motioned for Brian to step forward as the others sat down.

"Now, Brian has brought a friend with him today for a special demonstration," Master Cha said.

"Yes, Master, thank you," Brian replied, bowing. "During my time away, I had the pleasure of meeting someone who was very helpful in the search for my family. I discovered that she was a very gifted martial artist as well, and tonight we would like to set the stage for a rematch from our first encounter. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Bunnie Rabbot."

Bunnie stepped forward to the applause of the class. She exchanged bows with Brian, who followed with a smile and a wink. Bunnie returned the gesture as she faced the class. Going into her ready stance, she broke into her form. She chose a kicking-oriented form to match the style of Tae Kwon Do. The class was captivated by each kick, which struck from several heights and angles in a fast, rhythmic motion. When she was finished, everyone applauded Bunnie's techniques, which she acknowledged with a bow.

"Thank you," she said to everyone. "Ah'm very happy to be here today to share this with you. And ah thank Brian from allowing us all to come. But now, it's time for round two!"

"Indeed," Brian replied. "In our first encounter, we engaged in a little friendly competition, and we agree that match was a draw. So right here and now, it's time for our rematch. Are you ready, Bunnie?"

Bunnie nodded in reply.

"OK. Master Cha, if you will, please?"

"All right now, chareyot! Kyung rye!" The two bowed toward each other. "Fighting stance, Hiya!" They both stepped back, ready to attack. "Shijak!"

Brian and Bunnie immediately circled each other. Brian moved in first with a front kick-roundhouse combination. Bunnie blocked it easily and countered with a low-high roundhouse combo of her own. Brian blocked the low kick, but the high kick glanced past his block, causing him to stagger slightly.

"C'mon, Brian, you can do it," a fellow student called out. "Don't let her beat you!"

Brian backed off and readied himself again. Charging once more, he met Bunnie with another combination of kicks and punches. Bunnie countered with a roundhouse-side kick combo. Both blocked the other's attacks as the exchanges continued. Brian then quickly feigned a side kick. Bunnie blocked low, to which he snapped a hook kick to her face, followed by a fast roundhouse. This time, Bunnie staggered back to regain her composure.

"All right, Brian, that's it, man!"

Andrea and the other Freedom Fighters watched from outside the dojo quietly. "Say, Andrea," Sonic said to her, "Brian's really good."

"I know," Andrea replied. "I've watched him do this for a long time."

"You know, you shoulda seen them go at it when they trashed those SWATbots. They were a great team. They practically read each other's minds or something, like they're..."

"Soulmates?"

"Yeah. Bunnie seems to bring out the best in him."

Andrea smiled in reply and turned back to the contest inside. Brian and Bunnie continued to trade attacks, blocking each other cleanly. Bunnie's roundhouse was met by a back side kick. A quick sidestep of Brian's ax kick opened an attempt for a punch combination. But neither one could get a solid hit to gain ground on the other. After another stalemate, they withdrew, eyeing each other carefully with a measured smirk. A moment later, they charged again.

"And... keuman!" Master Cha called, freezing them in their tracks. A couple of low groans came from the other students in reaction to the moment. "All right now, chareyot and kyung rye." Brian and Bunnie stood to attention and bowed as the class applauded them on their performance. As Brian and Bunnie shook hands, he quietly said to her, "Looks like another draw. We'll have to settle this one of these days."

"And who knows," Bunnie replied, "maybe we might just make a legend of our own when that happens."

Brian smiled at that as they accepted more applause from the class.

* * *

After the class was finished, the sky had already begun to glow with the sunset, and the Freedom Fighters were all in good spirits about the day's events as they returned to Andrea's house.

"That was real cool, Brian," Tails said excitedly about the class. "You and Aunt Bunnie really kicked butt!"

"Glad you liked it," Brian replied. "Say, what about you, Antoine? You haven't said much this trip. Are you having a good time?"

"I am very much enjoying myself," Antoine replied. "What makes you to think I am not?"

"I don't know, you just seem very tense. You gotta relax and loosen up and stuff."

"Yep, that's ol' stick-in-the-mud Ant for ya," Sonic chimed in.

"I am never feeling more loosened up in my entire day!" Antoine shot back.

"Ah, don't let it bother you, Antoine," Brian said. "I'm just glad you're all here. I still wish my family were here, too. I would love for them to see me now. Say, guys, promise me something?"

"What is it, Brian?" Sally asked.

"I want you all to make sure that I never give up in my search. This is one of the toughest things I've ever had to deal with, and I'm happy I've had friends like you to help me through it."

"You can always count on us, Brian," Sally replied, "and that's a promise."

"Thank you, Princess."

As Brian and the others continued their conversation, Andrea slowed her pace to walk beside Bunnie, who was bringing up the rear. "Hi, Bunnie..." she said.

"Oh, hey, Andrea-darlin', how ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Ah feel good. Ah haven't had many good fights like that in a long time, darlin'."

"So, you and Brian trained together in Knothole? He always said he wanted a partner to train with outside of class."

"Well, we never trained much cuz of his back and all. But he's one of the best partners ah've ever had, and a real charmer, too," Bunnie said, a smile forming on her face. "You're a very lucky girl, Andrea."

"Thank you, I know. Just remember that," Andrea replied in a suddenly measured tone before catching up to the front of the group. Bunnie stood dumbfounded for a moment over Andrea's last words. "Ah wonder what that was all for," she wondered as she kept walking. "Really hope she don't think that me and Brian are... oh dear..."

Realizing what Andrea was thinking, Bunnie went to catch up with the her. But seeing that Andrea was already at the front with Brian, she decided that it was better to wait and resolve it later.

* * *

"I just want to thank you all again for everything you've done," Brian said as they made it home. "I don't know how I can possibly repay you for all of this," Brian said.

"You don't have to," Sonic said. "You're all our friends now. It's what we do, and we know you'd do the same for us."

"You know it. I hope to see you all again soon."

"Just don't be a stranger, sugah," Bunnie said.

"I won't. And thank you for all your help," Brian said as he and Andrea exchanged good-byes with each of the Freedom Fighters. Then, Sonic raced off with Sally as the others climbed on Dulcy, shooting a final wave to Brian and Andrea as they flew into the distance.

"Wow, what a day," Brian said. "In fact, these last few weeks have been unbelievable. It's hard to take it all in."

"I'll say," Andrea replied. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Don't be so quick to run off again. I've missed you for three weeks, and I'd like to see you again," Andrea said with a look of sadness and worry on her face.

"Of course. I know my family is still out there, but I don't know where to go, and I'm not exactly up to traveling aimlessly on foot again."

Andrea gave Brian a shot in the arm. "You know what I mean," she said, a little upset at Brian's remark. "I don't want you to forget about me!"

"You know I can never do that," Brian replied as the two held each other close and shared a kiss. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you, too."

"C'mon, let's go home. You don't mind if I stay with you tonight, do you? It is kind of lonely at my place, after all."

"Mmm... maybe..." Andrea replied with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'll show you 'maybe'," Brian laughed as Andrea suddenly ran off. The two chased each other into the night as they made their way to Andrea's house.


	9. Floating With Disaster

FLOATING WITH DISASTER  
By Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was originally completed: 08/2004. For those not familiar with my storyline, please read my previous works.)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me.) This story may also contain elements that are featured in the Street Fighter video games and are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc. Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Hello once again, folks. So quick with this story, I am. Why? Well, one thing I've learned from when I started fanfiction was that when you get thoughts, you always want to get them on paper before you lose them. Such is the case here, where I began writing this story before the last one was finished. Heck, this story was practically done first! My good friend Robert Brown has confided in me that it's a practice he's never done, but believe me, he doesn't need to. Besides, he's been doing this longer.

Speaking of Robert, want to acknowledge him for an idea about a technical issue in this story, an idea that was later confirmed by Bob Repas. I thank you both for your help in making sure the whole concept made sense and could actually work.

This is the first story I've written where I am not a central character in the story, although some of the attention still rests on me. It definitely won't be the last time, either. If you've read my 3 previous fanfics, you have an idea of some of the directions I'm gonna be taking our crew on. So, strap yourselves in, and hang on for the ride.

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

It was another murky night in Robotropolis, but not that it was any more discernable from any other night. As smokestacks continued to pump more toxins into the sky, most of the city remained silent.

This area, however, was not part of that majority.

"HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY ONE, SURRENDER!"

"Ah, haven't you guys learned that wouldn't be any fun?" Sonic mocked as he continued to dodge the laser fire. "You guys gotta get your workout, after all. Come and get me!"

Several SWATbot aircraft were chasing Sonic through the darkest alleyways of the city. He rounded another corner as the pursuit continued. Looking ahead, Sonic saw his signal and shut his eyes. Just then, a bright flash lit the alleyway. In the flash, the lead hover unit was caught against a barrier net directly in front of it. The other units crashed into the first one, unable to respond in time, and an explosion ensued.

Sonic stopped after the eruption and turned back. "Ah, I love it when that happens," he said happily. "Yo, it's cool."

Sally came out from behind a corner near the net. "Another mission accomplished, Sal. They're all yours," Sonic said.

Sally smiled, almost ready to reply to Sonic's ego, but she let the moment pass as she surveyed the wreckage. "Nicole, scan for salvageable parts."

"SCANNING, SALLY," Nicole replied.

"So, Sal, how much more do we have to get?"

"Just a few more parts, Sonic," Sally answered. "Why, is the great Sonic getting a little tired of trashing SWATbots?" she giggled. She couldn't help it this time.

"Moi, tired? No way! I can do this all day. I'm just itchin' to see the look on Brian's face."

"You'll see it soon," Sally said as Nicole's monitor showed the parts they needed. Digging through the junk at the points Nicole indicated, she scooped out several parts and loaded them into Sonic's pack. "We got what we came for, Sonic," she said.

"Then let's juice on back to Knothole. Rip and roar time!" Sonic quickly scooped Sally up in his arms and raced out of the city.

Elsewhere in Robotropolis, surveillance of the wreckage was already being replayed.

"Sir... you're not going to like this, but-"

"But WHAT, Snively!" Robotnik said, revolving to face his now cowering nephew.

"The hedgehog did it again, sir."

Robotnik grumbled, not liking this turn of events. "Losses?"

"Another half dozen sky patrollers and 4 hover units, sir."

"That's the fourth time in two weeks! What is it that they want so much, Snively? They are never this bold to attack so often."

Nervous, Snively turned back to the monitors in the hope of finding an answer. Suddenly, the action caught his attention. "Sir, what about this? Look at what the Freedom Fighters are doing."

Robotnik watched the screen as Sally scooped up parts from the destroyed machines. "Do you suppose that they are building a machine of their own, sir?" Snively asked.

"Undoubtedly, and if they're only attacking hover units, it must be a flying machine," Robotnik said, stroking his chin. "Depending on what parts they already have, they may be very close to completing their task. But we may still have the upper hand. Snively, prepare security procedures at once."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

"Ugh... just a few more twists, guys."

Random squeaks and clangs could be heard from behind the curtain in back of Rotor's hut as he was working as he told his friends of his progress.

"This is boring, as usual," Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"And you're being impatient, as usual," Sally said back.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. Rotor said this could be it. I can't wait to see it."

"But why are you so interested in Rotor's invention?"

"There, it's all set. Ready, guys?" Rotor called from behind the curtain.

"About time," Sonic replied. "Show it to us already."

"Here we go!" Rotor pulled back the curtain, and revealed his finished creation. Before them stood a hover unit unlike any of Robotnik's in Robotropolis. A four-seater just like the other hover units, with computer panel and communication monitors in front. The top was completely open, with a windshield in front. The underneath of the ship was a flatbed running a foot deep below the floor.

"I call it the Jet Sled. What do you think?"

"Way past, Rote!" Sonic said. "Brian's gonna be pumped to see this!"

"Amazing, Rotor," Sally said in agreement. "Have you tested it to see if it will fly?"

"Just watch," Rotor replied as he stepped in to the driver's seat. As he pushed a button, the Jet Sled hummed to life and lifted off the ground. Within seconds, Rotor flew the craft over Sonic and Sally's heads, and cruised in the sky over the main area of Knothole. Several other furries passing by looked up in awe of Rotor's creation. After flying a couple of laps, Rotor touched down back at his hut.

"And that's not all," Rotor said. "I programmed the computer's system to link up to Nicole so that Brian can keep in touch with us anytime. I've also installed this." Rotor pressed a button and the windshield rose over him, containing him completely within the ship. "This temper-proof glass will totally ward off any unwelcome weather or laser fire."

"And what about fuel?" Sally asked. "Brian's not going to be very accessible to Robotnik's generators from where he lives."

"That's the best part. You see these?" Rotor asked, pointing to a series of shiny, dark strips curving around the front and rear of the ship. "They're solar panels Sonic and I got from that spy satellite of Robotnik's that we trashed last year. They can keep the batteries recharged so that the ship always has enough power to go anywhere, day or night."

"Perfect. Rotor, you are a genius."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing," Rotor replied, blushing from the praise.

"So when are we gonna bring this to Brian?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, Sonic, we have a mission to carry out first, and we'll use it to do a full test run of the Jet Sled."

"What's that?"

"We need to go to the Floating Island to see Knuckles."

"Aw, man, what do we have to go and see that crazy echidna for? He's bad news, the way he treated us last time."

"Sonic, we've been through this. You'd be suspicious, too, if you didn't get many visitors, and the ones that you did get always tried to steal from you. Besides, he helped us find the Time Stones, right?"

"I know, but he just rubs me the wrong way. How come we need him this time?"

"When we first met him, he told us about the Chaos Emerald and its history. He's very well knowledged in the legendary artifacts of Mobius. Perhaps he can tell us something about the Spirit Stones and if they actually exist."

"So if they do exist, Brian can try to find them," Rotor said. "Do you really think the legend is true, Sally?"

"I'm not sure," Sally replied. "But we have to find out. If they're real, then Brian's destiny may be one more amazing than we can comprehend. We'll leave for the Floating Island first thing tomorrow."

Sonic and Rotor nodded in agreement as the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

The next morning, Snively read the reports he received from the computers in the hover unit factories. He stifled a yawn while he read, his lack of sleep from the extra hours Robotnik had demanded of him was starting to catch up. After scrolling through the information, Snively smiled in content. He then rested back in his chair to catch a few quick moments of rest, knowing he found what he wanted.

"SNIVELY!"

Robotnik's booming voice woke Snively so quickly that he fell out of his chair. "Oh, sir, you're awake. Good morning, sir," he stammered.

"I hope you were enjoying your little nap when there is work to be done," Robotnik said, almost growling the last part.

"Oh no, sir, I-I-I wasn't resting, I had some dust in eyes, and I was trying to flush it out. They say if you close your eyes and move them around--"

"Enough!" Robotnik yelled. "Are the security tracers functional?"

"Yes, sir, the reports indicate they are ready and active in all SWATbot hovercraft. Shall I turn on the tracing system?"

"Of course, you idiot!"

"Yes, sir," Snively replied, scowling as he turned away from Robotnik and activated the program.

* * *

At that very same moment, Rotor flew the new Jet Sled through the air, rising to reach the Floating Island, which was approaching in the distance. "Floating Island in sight, guys. Won't be much longer," he said.

Sally sat back and relaxed, in part for Rotor's news, and in part for the fact that she was enjoying the ride. She was still amazed by Rotor's genius in making the craft, and the view was great to boot.

Sonic, on the other hand, was still fidgeting a little. His mind kept thinking back to the first time he and Sally were here. It was the first time they had met Knuckles, the Guardian. The two did not hit it off, briefly coming to blows when the echidna had threatened to attack Sally. And if not for Sally, they might still be dueling. Sonic still wondered if trying to get to the Time Stones and stopping Robotnik before his takeover was really worth having to meet Knuckles. But at least they got Rosie back, which didn't seem so bad.

A few minutes later, Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of the Jet Sled slowly beginning to land. "This is it," Rotor called. "We have made it to the Floating Island."

The Freedom Fighters let out a collective breath to thank the fates for a safe landing. Quickly regaining their composure, they disembarked. "So where do we find Knuckles, Sally?" Rotor asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I only recall how we found him the last time."

"You mean how he sucker punched me from the bushes and almost laid his grubby paws on you? If he tries that again, he's gonna wish he never met me."

"Sonic, nothing is going to happen, because this time, we are not going to look for him. We will wait here for him to find us."

"Aw, man, I hate just standing around doing nothing. But if means I gotta wait to see his mug, I'm all for it."

"Be careful what you wish for, hedgehog. You don't always get it."

Sonic and the others turned at the sound of the voice. From a rustle in the bushes, Knuckles jumped out from the forest to greet them. "I would never keep anyone waiting when they're looking for me," he said.

"Knuckles!" Sally cried. "How did you find us so fast?"

"This is a large island, Princess, but I am always aware of what is going on at all times. I saw your ship coming from afar and decided to wait for you."

Sonic snorted at Knuckles' comment. "You need to work on your social skills."

"I would say the same to you."

"Whatever," Sonic said, rolling his eyes. Sally laughed a little at his reaction. She always loved it when anyone said something to playfully shoot down his ego. That's why she took such pleasure in it herself.

"So what brings you here this time, Princess?" Knuckles asked. "Enjoyed your experiences with the Time Stones that much?"

"It was... interesting," Sally said, "but I think it will be a while before we do something like that again. Actually, we're here concerning another story we've heard about."

"I see," Knuckles replied, rubbing his chin. "I didn't know that you were one for all of these stories, Princess."

"My father told me of many stories when I was young girl, but not this one. I am interested in this story for a different reason, however."

"And does this reason have anything to do with your friend behind you?" Knuckles asked, pointing to Rotor. "I know your motives, but I don't know his."

"Hey, back off, Knuckles!" Sonic interjected. "Rotor's past cool, just like us. You can trust him one hundred percent."

"Sonic is right," Sally said. "Rotor is our engineer. He designed the Jet Sled which you saw us travel here in."

Knuckles stood silently, eyeing Rotor as the walrus nervously faced the echidna's stare. After a few excruciatingly long moments, Knuckles nodded. "All right, I trust the faith your friends have in you," he said, extending his hand to Rotor.

"Thanks," Rotor replied, returning the handshake.

"About time," Sonic said. "And he talks to me about social skills..." he whispered to Sally.

Sally simply shook her head. "Boys..." she muttered.

* * *

"Sir, we've found their location," Snively called into the monitor.

"It's about time, Snively," Robotnik replied. "Coordinates?"

"You're not going to believe this, sir..."

* * *

A strange look crossed the echidna's face after hearing Sonic and Sally's story about Brian. "This is an amazing discovery. In all the times I have read the legend, it was never mentioned that the one to awaken the stones would be someone other than an Overlander."

"It amazed us as well, and we're willing to do anything to help Brian fulfill his destiny, if this is it."

"I understand, Princess. Come with me, I believe we may find something in the library of the Chaos Chamber."

"We don't have to travel in those wacky tunnels and hallways again, do we?" Sonic asked.

"Not this time, Sonic. Follow me," Knuckles said, leaping right back for the bushes. The others quickly followed in the same direction, trying to avoid getting lost like they had during their first visit. After several minutes of trekking through the foliage, they saw Knuckles come to a stop by a small sign post that read: "Zoot Chute: Watch Your Step". Knuckles stepped on the ground in front of the sign, causing a metallic hole to flip open.

Knuckles jumped into the chute, the others following him in turn. They all quickly slid down the mostly vertical chute, finally dropping the four of them into a small room. The room was crystalline in appearance, the many facets of its walls shining in a kaleidoscope of colors. In the center of the room, a large green jewel, roughly as tall as Knuckles himself, was floating inches above a small pedestal.

"Hey, Knux, I never asked you last time, but what could someone want with a big green stone like this?" Sonic asked. "Only looks like someone would want to make the world's biggest piece of jewelry with that."

"Hardly, Sonic, although some have felt the need to seek it for riches. But most of the few I've encountered before you have sought it for its incredible power. This is not to take away from the power the Spirit Stones hold, but very few know of their legend. Speaking of which..." Knuckles paused as he sat in a lotus position in front of the emerald. In moments, the emerald brightened, and Knuckles began to float. A minute later, an object materialized before the emerald. Knuckles slowly descended as the object revealed itself to be a scroll, which fell at his feet.

"I still want to know how he does that," Sonic wondered aloud.

"Here it is," Knuckles said, handing the scroll to Sally. "Contained in this scroll are all the details of the legend, and the tests that must be passed in order to locate them."

Sally was just about to thank Knuckles when the Chaos Emerald began to give a pulsating glow. "What the..." Knuckles said, looking behind him at the emerald.

"What's going on, Knuckles?" Sally asked.

"Someone is approaching the Island," he replied. "We have to get back to the surface. Quickly, everyone."

In a flash, Knuckles dashed back up the Zoot Chute. Sally and Rotor made a chain behind Sonic as he ran up the chute himself. The four quickly made their way to the edge of the island, where they saw pair of hover units land, and a familiar fat man emerge.

"Well, well, look where the Freedom Fighters have led me this time," Robotnik grinned. "So, the Floating Island exists after all."

"What is going on here?" Knuckles demanded. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my dear Guardian, ever the brave one when someone sets foot on his island. My business here does not concern you. I have come to collect what belongs to me."

"Cut the small talk, Robuttnik," Sonic called back. "What's your point besides the one on your head?"

"I am referring to your means of travel, rodent," Robotnik replied, pointing to the Jet Sled. "This flying machine is made from the stolen parts of hover units, which therefore makes it my property."

"I'm not surprised that you were able to figure out what we were doing," Sally said, "but how did you find out where we were?"

"I know where my property is at all times, Princess. After I observed your recent visits to my fair city, I activated a series of security tracers that I had installed into all of my machines."

"Man, I knew something wasn't quite right with that one processing unit," Rotor said. "You just tailed us up here."

"Precisely, my fat friend. You're just as intelligent as your friends give you credit for. Now, are you going to hand over your little toy, or will I just have to take it?"

"Hold it!" Knuckles shouted, stepping forward. "What makes you think that you can turn this into your personal war zone?"

"Spare me your speeches, Guardian. Step aside if you know what's good for you."

"I'll show you what's good for me!" Knuckles yelled, charging at Robotnik with his fist cocked.

Robotnik scowled at the sudden motion. In a second, he reached his robotic arm forward and grabbed Knuckles by the face, trapping him in his grip. With an overhand motion, Robotnik threw Knuckles several feet away, where he slammed head first into a tree.

"Pathetic excuse for a furball, thinking with his fist rather than his head," Robotnik mused. "Now for what I came for," he said, moving towards the Jet Sled.

"Not so fast, Buttnik! Forget about me?" Sonic called, quickly dashing towards Robotnik and tripping him to the ground.

Robotnik growled at the sudden interruption. "You will pay for your interference, hedgehog. SWATbots, attack!"

The SWATbots that had emerged from the second unit immediately rained fire towards Sonic, who flipped out of the way and ran off. As he distracted them, Sally and Rotor quickly ran to Knuckles, who was still unconscious from the face slam.

"He's got to wake up," Sally said. "I'm going to try something. Rotor, get to the Jet Sled before Robotnik does."

"Right," Rotor replied, running for the Sled. Seeing that Robotnik was already up and halfway towards the Sled himself, Rotor pushed himself as fast as his feet could take him. "Just gotta make it," he kept telling himself.

Meanwhile, Sally was kneeling beside Knuckles. She shook him a few times, calling his name, but the echidna was still out cold. Seeing this, she reached for Nicole. "Let's hope this works," she said, setting the computer on Knuckles' shoulder. "Nicole, administer shock treatment."

"GENERATING, SALLY," Nicole replied. Her screen dimmed as sparks formed. A second after, an electric spark flashed from the computer, jolting Knuckles' body and making him cry out suddenly.

"Knuckles, are you all right?" Sally asked, helping Knuckles sit up.

"Oh man... what hit me?" he asked, clutching the back of his head.

Before Sally could answer, a yell was heard from afar. Sally looked over to see Robotnik shoving Rotor away as they reached the Jet Sled. Quickly, Robotnik climbed into the Sled, and activated the engines.

"No you don't, Robotnik!" Rotor yelled. In a flash, he picked himself up and made a dive for the machine just as Robotnik was about to take off. The result found the Sled gaining altitude, with Rotor hanging on to the side for dear life. To make matters worse, the additional weight was causing the Sled to become unbalanced, causing it to fly around in circles to the left.

"Get off, you fool!" Robotnik yelled at Rotor, occasionally swatting at him to try and make him let go of the Sled. "You're too heavy for this thing to hold!"

"Look who's talking, iron butt!" Rotor yelled back in retort. "You're lucky you fit in the seat!"

As they continued to struggle, Sonic was having his own problems. The clearing they were in at the edge of the island was smaller in area than he was used to maneuvering him, which made dodging the blasts a little more challenging. "Man, I can't get an open shot at them," he muttered to himself. "At least they're challenging me for once. I never liked it too easy."

Searching around, Sonic spotted one particular palm tree in the clearing. The trunk was curved at its base, and slowly bent to a slight point past a straight standing position. On instinct, he reached for his power ring. As its energy coursed into him, he made a break for the tree. Hitting it on a roll, Sonic spun high into the air and back toward the SWATbots. The bots ceased fire for one second, unprepared for this sudden move, which was all the time Sonic needed to spin into them from above.

"A good fight, but the hedgehog wins again," Sonic said, smiling at his handiwork. A second later, he looked up to see the Jet Sled heading right for him. He quickly ducked to avoid getting beheaded. "Hey, that was rude!" he cried out.

The others could see Rotor still fighting to climb onto the Sled, and Robotnik still fighting to knock him off and fly away. "Man, how in the world are we gonna get Robotnik off that crazy thing?" Sonic asked as he ran towards the others.

"So long as Rotor hangs on, there's still a chance," Sally said.

"And I think I know a way I can give him a better chance," Knuckles said, standing up.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Sally asked.

"As the Guardian of this island, I swear that I am. Just watch."

Knuckles ran towards the same tree that Sonic made his leap from. Climbing the tree with his knuckles, he waited for the craft to circle around again. As it approached, he kicked off the tree and instantly rode the air currents as he glided towards the oncoming Sled.

Rotor saw Knuckles make his jump, but Robotnik did not, as he tried once again to swat Rotor off the side. "I am getting tired of this," Robotnik grunted. "I don't want to see your face anymore."

"No? Then look at his," Rotor replied, pointing forward.

Robotnik turned around to see Knuckles flying towards him like a missile. With no chance to get out of the way, Robotnik was instantly pounded by a double fist attack, knocking him dizzy. Whizzing back around, Knuckles glided into the front seat of the Sled. "How do you stop this thing?" he yelled as they continued to circle around.

"Try to reach the brake!" Rotor called. "It's on the far left side of the floor."

Looking to the floor, Knuckles saw the pedal past Robotnik's feet. Unable to move Robotnik over, he quickly slid underneath the seat and tried to reach for the pedal with his foot. The Sled came to a halt in midair, and the force of the stop flipped Rotor into the vehicle. Robotnik, meanwhile, was instantly ejected from the Sled, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Rotor said as he piloted the Sled back to the others. "I almost didn't hang on there."

"Quite a ship you've got here if it can handle all we just put it through," Knuckles said.

Robotnik staggered to his feet as he watched the others make their retreat. "This isn't over, Freedom Fighters," he said. "I will follow you everywhere until I take what's mine."

"But you won't follow them here, Robotnik," Knuckles said, jumping from the Sled back to the ground. "If you ever set foot on this island again intending to do harm, this is what will happen to you."

Knuckles turned and charged straight for Robotnik's second hover unit. He threw punch after punch, denting and ripping the ship apart. Finally, he hit it with one last powerful punch that not only sent pieces of metal flying, it sent the ship flying right off the edge of the island.

Robotnik stood in shock and disbelief at what the echidna just did and made a hasty retreat towards his own ship. "Just wait, Guardian," he growled. "One day, I will return, and you will rue the day you crossed me." He entered his ship and took off without another word.

"You will rue the day you crossed me," Sonic said, impersonating Robotnik's voice. "Ooo... I'm shakin'."

"I fail to see the humor," Knuckles mused. "I have gained a new foe, one who ultimately seems bent on taking the emerald now that he knows of the island's existence."

"We'll be here for you if you ever need us, Knuckles," Sally said.

"Thank you, Princess. My only hope is that we don't make a habit of this kind of visit."

"That's why we keep on fighting. Right now, though, we have our own problem to resolve. We need to get back to the Great Forest and fix the Jet Sled. Thank you again, Knuckles, for all of your help."

"The pleasure is mine, Princess," Knuckles said, bowing.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters landed at the edge of the Great Forest just before sunset, knowing that the tracer would still be active. It took most of the night, and forced Sonic to make a lot of trips to the "storeroom", which he hated, but Rotor succeeded in establishing a firewall to eliminate the tracer on the Jet Sled. The next day, the three Freedom Fighters went to Bluebrook to bring the Jet Sled to Brian.

When the trio knocked on Andrea's door, Brian was surprised not only to see them again, but also to notice the gift they had in tow. Sonic immediately pulled him over to the ship so Rotor could show it off to him, Brian still in shock all the while. "And right here is the communications link," Rotor explained to Brian as he finished. "Just hit this, and you can talk with us or Andrea anytime you need to."

"So what do you think?" Sally asked. "This is just what you need to look for your family."

Brian took a deep breath, one of several he'd taken in the last few minutes. "I can't believe this," he finally said. "I'm speechless. Really, Sally, I'm very grateful. One problem, though. I've never flown one of these things."

"I can take care of that," Rotor said. "I'm gonna stay here with you today and give you some lessons."

"Wow, thanks. It's not any trouble?"

"Not at all," Sally said. "This is important to you. And there's something else we've found."

"What's that?"

"A friend of ours knows about the legend, and he says that it does exist."

"You mean..."

"That's right, Brian. You may very well be destined to become the next Ryu."

"I... I don't know what to say. But how will I find them, and where am I gonna find the opportunity?"

"Our friend gave us this," Sally replied, handing Brian the scroll. "This tells about the legend and the resting places of the Spirit Stones."

Brian sighed. "Until I find my family, I don't know if I can concentrate on looking for the Spirit Stones. I'll give these to Andrea to hold on to."

"I understand. Well, Brian, I hope for the best for you. If there are any problems, contact us through Nicole."

"I will," Brian nodded. "We'll be in touch, and thank you so much for all of this."

Sally smiled back. Then, with a gesture to Sonic, he picked up Sally in his arms and raced off. Everyone waved goodbye as they left, then Brian turned back to Rotor. "Well, it's just you and me, Rotor. Shall we get started?"

"Why don't you go get Andrea first?" Rotor asked, pointing behind Brian. "I think she'd like a ride, too."

Brian looked behind him and saw Andrea waiting at her doorstep, looking at the two Mobians. The shy smile on her face warmed Brian's heart instantly. "Yeah, good idea," he said. "I'll be back in 5 minutes."


	10. The Prodigal Soldier

THE PRODIGAL SOLDIER  
By Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was originally completed: 08/2005. For those not familiar with my storyline, please read my previous works.)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me.) This story may also contain elements that are featured in the Street Fighter video games and are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc. Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: And the hits just keep on coming. Over the past year or so, I've had so much on my mind about the Sonic universe that it's driving me crazy, and not all in a good way. You can read my editorials for more on that.

Picking up from the last story, you probably noticed a significant rewrite of an old concept. Well, that was meant to be. I have set these stories to take place during the Saturday AM universe. Specifically, my entrance comes around the time between the episodes "Dulcy" and "The Void". In so doing, I have felt the need to rewrite an angle or two from the series in order that it pays more of an accurate homage to Sonic's beginnings in the video games. Such was the case with Knuckles and the Little Planet appearing in the last story. (Yes, remember the Little Planet is where the Time Stones were in the Sonic CD game.) Not to mention that when Knuckles was left off the Floating Island in "Blast to the Past," it felt incomplete to me. Will there be any other rewrites? That remains to be seen.

On a final personal note, it seems that someone chose to flame my last story on without having read it, calling my story a Mary Sue because I am using characters from the Saturday AM universe instead of the traditional Sega Sonic universe. While I favor this world over the others, I in no way condone this type of disrespect. I ask that everyone who reads this and any other stories judge them by the quality of the writing, not the choice of characters. Remember, in the end, we're all still fans of the same blue hedgehog, so let's stay together.

That's it from me this time. So as always...

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

On a beautiful late spring day in Knothole, a whistling could be heard coming from Antoine's hut. The fox was just putting the finishing touches on his daily cleaning routine. Opening his closet, he made one final check of his uniforms, all neatly pressed, hung, and arranged. Satisfied, Antoine breathed a sigh of content. "Ah, perfect," he thought to himself. "Another magnificent job, Antoine. It iz nice to be having everything in its proper place. All so much better than when Soneec was here last winter."

He mentally spat out the last part of his musings. Sonic. The very thought of him and that experience made Antoine seethe inside, almost to the point of vomiting. For all their lives, Antoine had been teased mercilessly by the hedgehog on everything from his neatness to his clumsiness and cowardice in battle. And in the times where he did do something right, Sonic usually seemed to be the last person to thank him. "What I would not be giving to make Soneec see zat I am not ze wimp like he iz making me out to be to everyone," he muttered.

The last part of that sentence made Antoine stop for a moment. Sonic made him look like a fool a lot just for laughs. But attitude aside, Sonic had his reasons. After all, Antoine hadn't exactly been the greatest help when it came to their missions, if he was any help at all.

Sighing, Antoine looked back at his closet again. The uniforms that hung there were similar to his father's. He remembered well how his father, General D'Coolette, was King Acorn's most highly decorated and trusted member of the Royal Army. And it pained Antoine to feel as though he had not lived up to his father's expectations.

"Why can I not be brave as you were, father?" he spoke out loud into the mirror inside the one closet door. "I wish so much to be making you proud of me, yet I am being more worthless than ze troi Mobian bill."

A loud yell broke Antoine's thoughts. He turned to look outside his window to find Bunnie training at her bag hanging beside her hut. She had been doing this quite diligently since Brian had left Knothole over a month ago. If one didn't know better, she seemed to have a gleam in her eye every time she struck the bag, almost as though her sense of discipline had reached another level thanks to her new competition.

Other furries may not have noticed, but Antoine sure did.

"Mademoiselle Bunnie has it right," he said to himself. "She has become inspired, and her heart burns with ze fire it has nevair had before. I must be starting anew myself, and show ze Princess and Soneec zat I have zat same fire. And now, I must figure out how to do it."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Antoine, but I have so much planning to do with the Freedom Fighter list my father gave me last week," Sally said. "I have no time to help you."

"But my Princess, what am I to be doing? You are my leader," Antoine asked.

"I'm sure you will figure something out. But my hands are tied now. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Oui, my Princess," Antoine sighed.

Antoine slouched off as he left Sally's hut. While his goals were clear, how to reach them was not. And with Sally as busy as she was, he was even more confused. "I had ze feeling she would be too busy. But if she cannot help moi, zen who?" he wondered.

Antoine took a deep breath as he considered his options. He knew that Bunnie would not be able to help him. While her martial arts ability was awe-inspiring, it was lost on him, as he had proven when he tried to learn it himself.

Sonic was definitely out, too. Little needed to be said as to why. Besides, he was too busy helping Sally with trying to find ways to reach the other Freedom Fighter groups given to her by King Acorn during their unexpected trip to the Void.

Then there was Rotor. Antoine had seen him in his workshop many times. The walrus was definitely good with mechanics. But Antoine still had horrible memories of that one time where Rotor's housekeeping robot, Ro-Becca, developed a crush on him. "I definitely do not wish to live through that again," he thought.

Unable to find an answer, Antoine paced throughout the village. As he rounded a tree, he failed to notice Tails coming from the other direction. The two collided and fell to the ground.

"Why do you not watch where are going?" Antoine asked angrily.

"Sorry, Antoine," Tails replied. "But you could do the same thing, you know."

Antoine sighed. "You are right, Monsieur Tails. I did not mean to be getting upset at you, but I have a lot on my mind."

"It's all right, Ant. I've been a little bummed myself. Everyone's so busy, and no one wants to play Capture the Flag with me. I hate how I'm always left out on my own like this."

Antoine was about to reply, but he stopped. He began to think about the situation before him. While everyone else had some kind of belief about him, Tails did not. Sure, he listened to a lot of what Sonic told him, but he was just a kid, and could easily be influenced. This made Antoine smile, as he realized that Tails might be the one who could help him.

"If you would be liking, I would be glad to play," Antoine said.

"Really? All right!" Tails said, jumping up excitedly. "But wait. Won't it be tough to play with just the two of us?"

"We will have to have ze one-on-one duel. A sort of game of 'hide-and-sneak', no?"

"I think you mean hide-and-seek," Tails corrected. "I guess it could work, but it would still be more fun if everyone played."

Just as Tails spoke, a noise came from afar. The two of them looked to see Rotor flying the Jet Sled into the clearing. He had been taking the Sled to and from Bluebrook during these last several weeks of teaching Brian how to fly it. Seeing the others, Rotor landed.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"We were about to play a game of Capture the Flag, but we weren't sure how to do it with two players," Tails told him.

Rotor pondered the situation. "Hey, you know, I might have some things in my workshop that could help. You want to help me field test them?"

Tails quickly nodded. Antoine showed a little hesitation, but ultimately agreed as well.

* * *

A half-hour later, the three were in the clearing, along with Dulcy, who had assisted Rotor in bringing the equipment there. Everyone was amazed at what Rotor had assembled, resembling an obstacle course of oddly shaped pillars and mounds.

"So what in the world is all this, Rotor? It sure did weigh a lot to carry here," Dulcy asked, stretching her back for emphasis.

"It's a little exercise in target practice I came up with, as well as some new weapons I've wanted to use in our raids."

"So how does this work?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to be up there," Rotor said, pointing to the lookout tower. "I'll be firing my water balloon gun at you as you make your way to these barriers. At each barrier, there's a weapon that you'll fire at me to try and hit the target. You have to hit that target before I hit you. Simple enough?"

Antoine and Tails tentatively nodded at the idea. "Don't worry, guys," Rotor chuckled. "You'll figure it out. Dulcy, you want to stick around and watch?"

"Nah," she replied. "I have to keep practicing my landings. Those kneepads you gave me have been helping me out a lot."

"Glad you could use them. We'll see you later, Dulcy." The others all waved as Dulcy flew off over the Great Forest. "OK, guys, who's first?"

"I am thinking that Tails should be going first," Antoine called out almost immediately. Rotor laughed a bit at that, but Tails looked all the more eager to go first. He took his place at the starting line as Rotor climbed to atop the lookout tower.

"Ready, Tails?"

"Ready, Rotor!"

"GO!"

Tails immediately began running for the first barricade, and Rotor fired the first shot from his gun. The shot whizzed right in front of Tails before splashing on the ground to his left. Tails skipped a beat in reaction to the shot, but then raced quickly to the barricade before Rotor could fire again.

At the barricade, Tails found a crossbow resting on a ditch in between the walls. Picking it up, he ducked low and pointed it towards the target as Rotor fired two shots over his head. He fired the bow, but the arrow sailed very low of Rotor's target.

Resting the crossbow down, Tails started running towards the next barricade. Rotor fired a balloon directly at him, and Tails had to jump the shot to avoid it. He stopped to let another shot fly past him, but made it to the second barrier. This larger barrier had an equally large gun waiting there. Tails tried to pick it up, but it was bigger than he was. In trying to get his balance, he hit the trigger, causing the rocket attached to the gun to sail up through the sky into the trees.

Tails detangled himself from the weapon after his misfire, and made it to the third obstacle after dodging two more balloons from Rotor. There was very little room to hide there, with a wide space between two connected pillars. Between them stood a cannon-like gun on a post, and it was currently pointed at the ground. Tails was very still behind one of the pillars as Rotor continued to shoot, getting a balloon in the gap. Reaching for the long handle underneath the cannon, he pulled it down, turning the nozzle up toward the target. Rotor quickly fired when Tails stuck his arm out, and the balloon connected with the fox's forearm before he could pull it back.

"Gotcha!" the walrus called out.

"Aw, man," Tails groaned as shook his now wet arm off. He came out from behind the barricade to look up to the tower. "Those balloon were coming at me really fast, Rotor."

"They should, Tails. We have to remember that when we're in the field, those SWATbots' beams are just as fast, if not faster, than this gun. If we're not quick and careful at all times, it could spell disaster."

Tails nodded in reply. A few minutes later, Rotor had his gun and all of the clearing's weapons reloaded. "OK, Antoine, you're up!"

Antoine stood at the starting line shaking like a leaf. After seeing Tails' attempt, he was more nervous than if he had gone first instead. Before he could give it another thought, Rotor yelled, "Go!"

Slowly stepping onto the course, Antoine kept himself behind the second barrier where he couldn't be hit. When Rotor didn't fire, he crept out into the open. Sensing the nervousness, Rotor took a high shot. Antoine screamed at the sound and dashed as fast as he could. Rotor made another shot, but Antoine dived low and made it behind the first barricade as the shot missed him high.

Now, Antoine was completely beside himself. "I must be out of my mind here," he thought aloud. "What am I to be doing now?"

"Grab the bow and shoot it, Ant!" Tails yelled from the sidelines.

Realizing that he'd been heard, Antoine saw the bow over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, forced himself to stop shaking, and reached for the weapon. Looking to the target, Rotor fired another balloon, causing Antoine to duck down once again. He slowly rose back up, immediately fired the bow, and ducked back behind the wall just as quickly. The arrow went straight, barely hitting the base of the tree.

Antoine waited for Rotor's next shot before running to the next barricade, fear being his sole motivation. Rotor lined up his gun, and scored a direct hit on Antoine midstream. Rotor laughed in the moment. "You made it too easy, Antoine," he called down. "Gotta watch where you're going."

The fox shivered in place as he was dripping wet. "Zat is not funny, and zat is very cold!" he shouted. "I am not liking zis game!"

"Chill out, Ant," Tails said to him. "You just have to be more careful next time."

"I am hoping you are right, Tails."

* * *

Tails and Antoine continued to practice Rotor's obstacle course for another half hour. In that time, Tails had managed to score a hit on Rotor's target with the small pistol that was waiting at the fourth barricade, but Antoine was still unsuccessful up to this point. Now on his fourth run of the course, he had made it all the way to that same fourth barrier as Tails, but shot the pistol too far to the left.

Now continuing to face Rotor, Antoine peeked out from behind the barrier a tiny bit, and zipped right back when Rotor's next balloon whizzed by him. "Zat was close," he thought. "They come faster the closer I get."

Peeking out to lure another shot, Antoine ran a few steps and dove for the corner of the final barricade. Midway through his dive, he tumbled upside down and broke into a roll. Rotor shot as he rolled, but Antoine was so low to the ground that the shot missed him high.

Now safe, Antoine found no gun waiting there, but three sparkling balls to throw at the target. Picking one up, he reached around the barrier and flung the first ball, and Rotor responded with a shot of his own. Antoine ducked back, but let the ball go, weakly hitting the tree below Rotor and exploding in a burst of glitter. Antoine grabbed the second one and peeked out, but this time he didn't throw. Rotor took the bait and fired. Antoine dodged and then threw the ball with all his might. This time, the ball struck the target in the lower corner, which dumped a bucket of water on Rotor for the second time that day.

"All right, Antoine, you did it!" Tails cheered.

"I am winning?" Antoine asked.

"Yep, you finally beat me," Rotor said, hopping down from the tower to reload his gun.

"At last," Antoine sighed, "I am finally getting ze hang of zis game."

Suddenly, during their conversation, a plasma blast hit the ground at their feet. The three turned to find a platoon of SWATbots led by Snively advancing on the clearing. "Take cover!" Rotor yelled, grabbing his gun and ducking behind the nearest barricade.

Tails stayed behind another barrier, but the pistol there was still empty. Antoine took the last grenade that was by him and threw it at the SWATbots. It hit one in the chest, and that bot turned and fired a shot back at Antoine. Antoine ducked the blast and dove into the nearby bushes.

"There's too many of them," Rotor called. "Tails, get to my bag, I've gotta reload!"

Tails nodded and raced for the bag near the tree. Before he could take a step, a SWATbot grabbed him from behind.

"Tails!" Rotor called, turning to fire at the new bot. Without warning, a plasma blast from the oncoming army exploded into the barricade, throwing Rotor and his gun back onto the ground. Another pair of SWATbots quickly moved in and grabbed him as well.

"Excellent, we have them," Snively beamed. "Take them back to Robotropolis. Dr. Robotnik will be most pleased with their capture."

The SWATbots complied and dragged the still struggling duo back to the nearby hover units, which quickly flew off, unaware of the third Freedom Fighter still out of view.

* * *

After several moments passed, Antoine slowly rose from his hiding place in the bushes. "Zis iz a disaster," he thought aloud as he saw the empty clearing. "Snively has captivated them, and now I must save them before they are roboticized. I must inform ze Princess about zis."

Antoine jumped out of the bushes and began to run for Knothole. But after a moment, he stopped himself. "Wait a minute. If I am telling Sally about it, she will send Sonic after the SWATbots. Zen he will be ze big hero, and I will have nothing again. But I cannot be doing zis myself. What am I to do?"

After deliberating for several moments, Antoine took a deep breath. "Ze Princess iz always telling Tails about using good judgement and making ze intellectual decision," he said. "I know now how I must do ze same."

Quickly looking around the remains of the course, he spied the bag of grenades. He reached in and grabbed as many as he could fit in his pockets before turning for Knothole as fast as his feet could take him.

As soon as he got there, he immediately bypassed Sally's hut and went straight to Bunnie's. He explained the situation to her, and got her to help in convincing Sally to bring Antoine along on the rescue mission. "But," Sally said, "we still need to bring Sonic with us. We have no idea how long we have until Robotnik does something with them."

Antoine sighed at this prospect, but he knew that Sally was right. When the trio found Sonic and explained to him what happened, Antoine was also prepared for the hedgehog's reply. "Point the way, Sal, and the three of us will bring them back in no time!"

"I am going, also," Antoine spoke up.

"C'mon, Ant, you can't be serious. This is a speed mission. You're no good at these, don't you get it?"

"No, you are the one who will get it, Soneec!" Antoine yelled, actually startling everyone. "I am ze Freedom Fighter, am I not?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"No buts. I am one just like ze rest of you, and Rotor and Tails are my friends, too. I know I am messing up a lot, but I am deserving to help. If you cannot be accepting zat, zen perhaps you are the one who is no good to us."

Sonic stood speechless at what Antoine had to say. He had never seen him that upset before. "I think we had better hurry if we want to rescue the others," Sally spoke up, dragging Sonic along as the others followed behind them.

"What's gotten into Ant, Sal?" Sonic whispered. "He's never fired back at me like that."

"Antoine's been pushed around for a long time, Sonic," Sally replied. "I think he wants to do something about it."

"Fine time he picked. I really don't feel good about this."

"If we can save Rotor and Tails, that's all that will matter."

* * *

From inside Robotropolis, Tails and Rotor stewed inside their cell within the prison complex. Tails was shivering, in part from the cold and damp air in the cell, and the other part in fear of what would happen next. Rotor, however, didn't feel a thing from the cold. Inside, though, he was no less nervous as he was trying to determine a way out.

"What's gonna happen now, Rotor?" Tails asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it here any more than you do," Rotor replied, trying to mask his own nervousness.

Several moments later, the door at the center of the corridor opened. Robotnik entered the room flanked by four SWATbots. He slowly made his way to the cell where his captives sat.

"Well well, we meet again, Freedom Fighters," he said smugly. "What a pleasure this day is."

"What do you want from us, Robotnik? You know that Sonic is gonna save us from this!" Rotor shouted back.

"You are overconfident to the point of naiveté, fat one. In fact, I am especially happy that you are here. I have wanted a little payback from our last meeting on the Floating Island. As the Freedom Fighters' inventor, you are a threat to me. Therefore, I want you roboticized as quickly as possible. Ah, it will be nice to crush this little piece of the resistance, and you made it so easy for me by being out in the open like that."

Rotor's blood began to boil even more as Robotnik revealed his intentions. "You want me, then you got me! But let Tails go, he has nothing to do with this."

"Mistaken again, my friend. He will have the pleasure of viewing your roboticization firsthand... and perhaps his own as well. After all, why waste the opportunity?" Robotnik laughed at his statement while Tails hugged Rotor for safety from this nightmare he was in.

Robotnik proceeded to open the cell, ordering his SWATbots to seize his two prisoners. "Snively," he called on the intercom beside the cell, "prepare the roboticizer at once. I want it ready immediately."

"Right away, sir," Snively said through the crackling speakers.

"Proceed," Robotnik commanded. The SWATbots complied, marching out of the chambers with a firm grip on Rotor and Tails.

* * *

Sonic had quickly brought the others into Robotropolis. From their starting point in the junkyards on the outskirts, the four of them made their move from alley to alley as they approached the roboticization complex that they'd ventured into many times before.

As they paused in one dark corner, Bunnie noticed Antoine was shaking a little, which wasn't unusual for their missions. What was unusual was how he was going toward the edge of the building and quickly peeking past it before they moved on to the next alley. "Say, Antoine, why you do keep doing that?" Bunnie asked. "What're y'all lookin' for?"

"I got a better question. Why are we sitting here waiting like this?" Sonic asked. "If we don't juice, Tails and Rotor are as good as roboticized."

"There's still too many of them, Sonic," Sally replied, pointing out the SWATbots standing guard and patrolling close to the main complex. "We're not close enough to make our move to get inside, either."

"If that's your only problem, then leave it to me."

"Sonic, no!" Sally hissed, but in a flash, Sonic raced off and charged right for the doors of the headquarters. The SWATbots noticed him immediately and began firing in his general direction. "Great," she muttered. "Now we need to get around all this blaster fire."

"I might have a way, my Princess," Antoine replied, peeking around the corner as he had done before.

"Antoine, what are you doing?"

Antoine didn't listen as he studied the view from outside the alley before ducking back into it. Then, taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the grenades from Rotor's stash. Reaching around the corner again, he found the nearest SWATbot, and hurled the rock high. The grenade hit the bot squarely in the eye sensors, exploding in a burst of glitter and causing the bot to stagger from its sudden loss of vision.

"Yes! Zis way, ladies," Antoine cried out as he looked around the corner again before making a break for the next alley. Sally and Bunnie followed, surprised at Antoine's bold move. Along the way, Bunnie saw the impaired SWATbot turning towards them. She quickly laid a jump kick into its chest to topple it.

"Good work, Bunnie," Sally said, "and that was an excellent shot, Antoine."

"Thank you, my Princess," Antoine replied. "I remembered when ze SWATbots attacked us, and they did not fall when I was throwing one of those grenades at their body. So I felt ze only way to make them work was to go for ze head."

"Good thinking. And that just gave me an idea, because we still have a little more distance to go. Let me have one of those grenades, Antoine."

Antoine nodded and handed Sally a pair of them from his pocket. Sally took one in each hand, and then peered around the corner herself. She spotted the next SWATbot further away toward the next alley. "Get ready," she called to the others before dashing out toward the SWATbot. Bunnie and Antoine watched as the bot spotted Sally and fired at her. Sally anticipated the shot and rolled underneath it, then fired a grenade in reply, easily hitting the visor.

Seeing their opening, Bunnie and Antoine ran into the open. They rushed toward Sally, but Sally waved them off, pointing in the direction of the next alley on their side of the road. Quickly, they turned for that passage as Sally dropkicked the SWATbot's legs out from under it before she snuck behind her alleyway nearby.

The splitting up worked well, as the trio was able to take out the next pair of SWATbots in their paths. But just as Bunnie felled her SWATbot, the remaining one in the road turned fire on her. Bunnie barely ducked the shot, and struggled to get away from the subsequent shots. Antoine searched madly in his pocket for another grenade, but couldn't get it out.

Suddenly, the bot was totaled, parts scattering everywhere. Bunnie turned to find Sonic coming out of his spin attack where the bot once stood. "Just in time, Sugarhog. Thanks," she said.

"No prob, Bunnie," Sonic replied. "Where are the others at?"

"We're right here, Sonic," Sally called as she and Antoine emerged from the shadows. "Did you take care of the ones ahead?"

"It's all clear. Now let's go get the others."

"Wait, Sonic. Antoine, do you have any more of those grenades?"

Antoine was still fumbling through his pockets. "Zis is my last one, Princess," he said as he finally pulled it out.

"Keep it ready in case we need it. Let's do it to it, everyone!"

The others nodded, making their chain behind Sonic as he raced into Robotnik's headquarters.

* * *

Almost immediately as Robotnik and his captives entered the roboticization room, the sirens went off in the room. Snively quickly went over to the surveillance videos to find the problem.

"Sir, the other Freedom Fighters are in the building and making their way toward us," he called to his uncle.

"Then they'll be just in time to witness their friends' roboticization," Robotnik replied. "Throw them in."

"YES, MASTER," the SWATbots droned as they placed Rotor and Tails onto their respective platforms.

"You're too late, Robotnik," Tails cried out. "Sonic's here now and he's gonna save us!"

"They are the ones who are too late, small one. Observe as I roboticize your friend. Snively--"

"Hold it, Robotnik!" Rotor called out. "Are you sure you want him to hit that button?"

Robotnik halted his command to eye the walrus. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable," he said.

"I'm not, Iron Lips. It's just a shame that you if you roboticized me, you would be giving me exactly what I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

Tails was even shocked at Rotor's statement, and turned to listen to what he had to say.

"I was able to build a deroboticizer, but its effects were only temporary," Rotor said to Robotnik. "But if you roboticize me, Sonic can restore my free will with his power rings, and once I understand my new metal body, I would have the knowledge to make the deroboticizer's effects permanent."

"You're bluffing!" Robotnik shouted.

"Try me if you don't believe me, Robotnik. But it'll be the mistake that ends your rule over Mobius."

"Enough!" Robotnik shouted. "Out of my way, Snively!" he yelled, shoving his nephew to the floor as he pressed a button on the panel. Slowly, the glass over Rotor's chamber began to rise. Robotnik immediately walked up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him to eye level.

"I don't believe you for a moment, you miserable pest," Robotnik growled. "But it's no matter, because if you're no good to me roboticized, then you would be better off dead."

Rotor's gulped at Robotnik's words. "This wasn't what I hoping for," he thought to himself. "C'mon, guys, where are you?"

"Prepare to meet your fate, Freedom Fighter," Robotnik said, fixing his grip around the walrus' neck.

Rotor closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

In a moment, there was the sound of a crack.

"AARGH!"

Rotor winced, and then fell in a heap to the floor. He stirred on the ground, but then opened his eyes. "Hey, wait a sec, that scream didn't come from me," he thought.

"Sonic! Antoine!" Tails cried out.

Rotor looked up to find Robotnik was covering his eyes, screaming in agony. Around the doctor's eyes, Rotor could see glitter was everywhere. He quickly turned the corner to find Sonic and Antoine standing from where Antoine had thrown the grenade.

"Cows-eye, Robotnik!" Antoine called out.

"That's bulls-eye, you fool!" Robotnik yelled. "GET THEM, SWATBOTS!"

"Time to juice," Sonic said, grabbing Antoine and pulling him out of the way of the plasma fire. He ran behind another panel and set Antoine behind it. "OK, you wait here, Ant. The rest of this one's on me. Deal?"

"You are having a deal, Sonic," Antoine replied, giving a thumbs-up.

Sonic returned the gesture and reached for his power ring. In a flash of light, he dashed back out into the open to face the SWATbots. The fight didn't last long, and the four bots were reduced to scrap metal one short spin later.

While Sonic was taking care of business, Snively crawled back over to the roboticizer's controls. "The hedgehog thinks he's going to win, but his friend will still lose," he said, as he prepared to hit the button for Tails' chamber.

"HI-YA!"

Before he could hit the button, Snively fell over in a heap for the second time in minutes from the force of Bunnie's flying kick. "Ain't no way you're turnin' him into a robot, sugah!" Bunnie said.

Sally rushed up to the panel and pressed the release button on Tails' chamber. Tails ran from the pedestal as soon as the glass rose and joined the others around Rotor and Sonic in the middle of the room.

Robotnik wiped his eyes to see all the carnage that lay around him. "No, I don't believe this!" he yelled. "You will pay for this, hedgehog!"

"Put it on our bill, Robuttnik," Sonic replied. "We're outta here!"

The boom echoed throughout the room as the chain of Freedom Fighters sped out of the building. Robotnik threw his fists to the sky in a rage, cursing their escape and the fact that he couldn't take his anger out on his still unconscious nephew.

* * *

Later that night, the Freedom Fighters were gathered by the power ring pool taking in all of the day's events.

"Man, I was really worried you guys weren't gonna make it," Rotor said. "I was glad I stalled Robotnik for just long enough."

"Yeah, but I couldn't believe what you said to Robotnik," Tails replied. "You really made him mad."

"I know, maybe too mad, Tails. I'm gonna have to be careful now, or next time he might keep his promise."

"We're just glad you're still here, Rotor," Sally said.

"Yeah, and that reminds me," Sonic said, turning to Antoine. "Sal told me what you did back there, Ant, and even I have to admit that was pretty cool."

"Thank you, Soneec," Antoine replied. "Do you consider me as ze Freedom Fighter now?"

"You always were, Ant. You always were."

"Well, as good as it is to see the team back together, it's time we called it a night," Sally said. "Antoine, it's your turn for the night watch. Are you gonna be all right out here tonight?"

"But of course, my Princess," he replied with a salute. "I am ready for anything zat iz coming my way."

A second later, a spider came down from its web and dangled in front of Antoine's face. "AAAHH!" he screamed as he turned to run away, only to trip over his own feet and fall with a splash into the power ring pool.

"Ha ha ha!" Sonic laughed as Antoine surfaced. "You may be a Freedom Fighter, but you're still the same old Antoine."

The others started laughing at what Sonic said. Antoine tried to scowl at Sonic for having fun at his expense, but ultimately couldn't hold it as he started laughing himself while still floating in the pond.


	11. Impasse

IMPASSE  
By Brian Sapinski, Sonic Whammy

(Date this story was origially completed: 3/27/2007. For those not familiar with my storyline, please read my previous works.)

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me.) This story may also contain elements that are featured in the Street Fighter video games and are therefore copyrighted by Capcom, Inc. Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Back once again, and I gotta tell you, these days, I'm lucky I can get ANYTHING in print since I started these stories back in 1999! I'm very happy, but very busy.

As a matter of fact, this story is being posted on a very important day. For today, March 27, 2007, marks the release of the Saturday AM series of Sonic on DVD, and I already have my copy. I strongly encourage fans far and wide to buy it and take pleasure in watching a Sonic cartoon done right, back in the days before Archie Comics made their changes, and not all for the better.

In addition, I am finishing and posting this story in the midst of Creative Writing Month at the high school I work at. (I'd say the name, but I'll wait until next year when I have tenure and no one can complain anymore.) So, I feel the time all around was right for this story.

Oh, a quick message to anyone that's saving my stories to their websites, hard drives, or whatever: Some time ago, I went back through my old stories and fixed a couple of grammatical and spelling errors that slipped past Robert and me the first time around. So in case you haven't already caught them yourselves, you may want to go back yourself and resave each story.

I am going to go on record and say that this was the hardest story I've tried to write. I even had to go so far as to have a certain someone supply me with some personal character input, and even then, it only got so far. wink This story literally was what the title says, so I just hope I was up to the task in your eyes. You know where to reach me to give me the answer to that one.

Stay Way Past Cool!

* * *

Brian had always described the village of Bluebrook as "the most boring town in the universe." Indeed, it was a quiet place to be, and apart from the invasion by Robotnik two months ago, few things happened that really brought any kind of excitement, good or bad, to the neighborhood.

That was before Brian got his new toy, of course.

"YES!" Brian hollered as he weaved his way around the last obstacle on the course Rotor designed at the village outskirts. After completing the turn, Brian straightened out the Jet Sled and landed the craft past the finish line that Rotor laid out.

Rotor checked off the last box on his clipboard and looked up at Brian with a smile. "Well done, Brian. You've passed the final test," he said.

"All right!" Brian exclaimed. "I finally did it. Wasn't easy, but I finally did it."

"And now, the Jet Sled is all yours. I can also give you this," Rotor said, untying the sack he had with him to reveal a video monitor just larger than Brian's head. "I told you that you can communicate with us in Knothole and with Andrea, too. This monitor is for her so that she can make contact with you wherever you are."

"Awesome, Rotor. You just keep outdoing yourself."

"I have to, especially after I got captured by Robotnik. He won't stop at anything to prove he's more of a technological genius than I am."

"I'm sure you'll do fine if this baby is any indication," Brian said, patting the Jet Sled. "And after he used tracers on this like you told me last week, you've just brought your skills to the next level."

"And I will keep doing that. Now, why don't we give Andrea her present?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." The two hopped into the Jet Sled, monitor in tow, prepared to fly back into town. Just before Brian pressed the ignition, he stopped himself.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Rotor asked.

"Something I just said clicked in my mind," Brian said in a hushed tone. "You said that Robotnik could find any of his ships just by activating those tracers, right?"

"That's what he said," Rotor replied. A moment later, the thought clicked in his mind as well. "Wait a minute, am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"I think so. What if we could trace where that lone hover unit went down from the invasion?"

"Of course! It makes perfect sense. Since Nicole didn't know of the tracers, she couldn't find the hover unit. But that means we would need to have access to the program in Robotropolis."

"Do you think it can be done?"

"Hard to say. Maybe Uncle Chuck can break into the system. Let's contact Sally and have her send a message to him."

"All right. Now let's see, you said it was... this button to open the link to Nicole?" Brian asked, pointing to a blue button beneath the monitor.

"Yep."

Brian pressed the button as he spoke. "Sonic Whammy calling Nicole. Do you read me, Nicole?"

A moment passed before a vibrating red line appeared across the blank screen. "NICOLE TO SONIC WHAMMY, COMMUNICATIONS LINK OPEN, COMING IN LOUD AND CLEAR," the computer replied. "HOW ARE YOU, BRIAN?"

"I'm doing great, Nicole, and I'll feel even better if I can talk with Sally. Is she available?"

"SHE IS HERE NOW."

"Permission to speak with her, please."

"ACKNOWLEDGED."

The red line disappeared, replaced by Sally's image on the monitor. "This is Sally," the squirrel said. "Hello again, Brian. How did your test go?"

"Passed with flying colors, and I'm ready to fly now," Brian said proudly.

"Wonderful, congratulations! You've come such a long way in such a short time. Is Rotor still there with you?"

"I'm right here, Sally," Rotor responded. "He's become a natural at this. And now, he wants to find his family." Rotor then began to explain the idea that he and Brian had just come up with. Sally agreed with the idea, vowing to send a message to Uncle Chuck right away. After some other pleasantries, everyone said their farewells as the monitor turned off.

"Well, that's that. Nothing more I can do but wait. Now, let's go see Andrea and tell her, too," Brian said as he started the engine.

* * *

A week later, life had continued to go on as normal, but there was no word from Uncle Chuck. Even in a supply raid that Sonic went on midway through, there was no note in the blind drop to indicate the results of his search. This lack of communication had everyone slowly becoming nervous, even Sonic.

"Would you relax, sugarhog? Ah'm sure that Uncle Chuck is all right and that he's gonna find something," Bunnie said, watching Sonic as he paced relentlessly in Sally's hut.

"I know, Bunnie, but I can't help it," Sonic said apologetically. "It normally doesn't take Uncle Chuck this long. I'm just hoping he didn't get found out."

"Believe you me, if Robotnik captured Uncle Chuck, he'd be singing it from the rafters."

"Not only that, he could probably find out where Knothole is," Sally remarked, "so I understand Sonic's concern a little bit, too. We have to be ready for anything."

As the others nodded in agreement, a familiar call was heard from outside. Everyone looked to see the carrier pigeon appear and find its perch on Sally's windowsill.

"About time," Sonic said, breathing a sigh of relief. "So what's it say, Sal?"

Sally took the rather thick note from the pigeon and unrolled it. "Dear Sally," she read aloud, "I'm sorry for taking so long to report. The tracer programs have a very complicated firewall on them, and I was unable to hack into the system without giving up my cover. Robotnik and Snively must have backed up their security systems since they started planning their 'Doomsday Project' so that they are the only ones who can access the system."

"So if we want to get to that program, we gotta ask Robuttnik to do it for us? Fat chance of that one," Sonic spat out.

"I know what you mean," Sally replied. "Brian would be in danger because Robotnik will know exactly where he is. Not to mention anyone in those neighboring towns that Brian goes to."

"So what do we do, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"There's only one option. We have to go after Snively, and I think I know how. I just hope it works."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours were very busy back in Knothole. Sally spent several hours locked away in her hut planning a strategy. The only one she allowed in was Sonic when he was using Nicole to run reconnaissance in Robotropolis. After researching the information he brought back, Sally sent a message to Uncle Chuck, who was among the roboticized Mobians that were at the controls of Robotnik's largest factory the next morning.

It bothered Uncle Chuck to be in here, for he knew that while he was trying to overthrow the tyrant, he was still forced to aid in constructing components for the Doomsday Project. He didn't know what it would be exactly, and the purpose of what he was putting together at that moment was uncertain, too. But deep down, Uncle Chuck felt that the whole concept sounded "mondo ugly", as his nephew had put it.

"Sector Five, prepare for inspection," came a voice over the factory's intercom. Not a moment later, the front doors opened where Snively appeared, flanked by two SWATbots.

All robots immediately stood to attention after halting their procedures, including Uncle Chuck. One by one, Snively scanned each area to check its productivity. "Excellent progress, Station Seven," Snively said as he passed by Uncle Chuck's area, pleased with the results. Uncle Chuck did his best to keep a straight face, but he was unhappy with his efficiency. "I wish I didn't have to regret a job well done," he thought.

After passing all stations, and marking one defective machine for dismantling, Snively spoke to himself as he took his notes. "Sector Five running at 95. The next inspection will be in three days at 1400 hours."

Uncle Chuck's eyed widened as he overheard the lackey. He knew this was the chance he'd been waiting for.

* * *

That night, Uncle Chuck's suspicions were confirmed when he researched Snively's inspection schedule and the SWATbot patrols in the area. In no time, he sent the pigeon to Sally with the information, and three days later, the Freedom Fighters found themselves on the northern side of Robotropolis.

"Man, I hate being bored in the shadows again," Sonic groaned, sitting against the wall.

"This is different than last time, Sonic, and you know it," Sally said beside him. "Without Snively, there's nothing to do but wait. Don't worry, it's almost 2 o' clock."

Sonic nodded, albeit with a sigh. He'd been doing everything in his willpower to not simply rush out in the open. "This is mondo hard," he thought, "but I promised Sal. Things were good between us until last time. No way I'm gonna ruin it this time."

Sally had returned to watching Nicole's holographic projection, which was showing their immediate surroundings. Several red dots moved around the image at a relatively even distance, highlighting the patrol paths of the SWATbots they were hiding from. While she studied it, she passed a glance over to the opposite alley, where Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine all waited for their signal, equally as antsy as Sonic from all the anticipation.

"Ah do declare, this sure don't get any easier," Bunnie sighed.

"Oui, Bunnie," Antoine shakily followed. "I'm still not used to zis after all zis time."

"But y'all didn't do too bad for yourself last time, Sugar-Twan. You got a couple more of those sparkly things with you?"

"We've both got 'em," Rotor said, pulling one of the glitter grenades from his pocket. "After hearing what a great shot he was, I rebuilt the course and we both got our practice in."

"Just hope it counts when we need it," she replied, turning her attention back across the path. A minute later, she saw Sally give her a thumbs-up. "OK, y'all, look sharp now, looks like it's time to crash the party."

Back on Sally's side, she watched as the patrols began to separate, leaving their area in the open.

"But where's needle nose?" Sonic asked, "I don't see him anywhere."

"And it's only a minute before two," Sally said. "Wait, here they come." Sally pointed to a series of three dots moving in triangular formation from the top corner of the map toward the factory. "This isn't right. According to Uncle Chuck's reports, he should be coming up this main street. But they're coming from the side road."

"You don't think Buttnik changed the schedule or nothin', do you, Sal?"

"He must have, Sonic. And look, there's still several SWATbots over there. It's too risky to go after him."

"So what now?"

"It's too late to do anything now, he's at the factory. We have to abort the mission."

Sonic sighed at hearing that, but he knew she was right. Checking to see that the coast was clear, he picked up Sally and zipped to the opposite alleyway to pick up the rest of the team and get out of the city as inconspicuously as possible.

* * *

For the next several days, Sally continued her planning, waiting for other attempts to capture Snively on his routes. Unfortunately, as thorough as she had been in her plans, the Freedom Fighters were unsuccessful twice more. First, they tried to bust him at an oil drilling site west of Robotropolis, then tried to intercept him on a food supply run for Robotnik and himself. But Snively's scheduled presence was conspicuously absent in both cases, with only SWATbots carrying out the assigned duties. By the end of the week, the frustration was beginning to show on everyone's faces.

In the next meeting, another problem arose. Everyone suddenly realized that in the midst of this mission, they had begun to lose focus on the Doomsday Project. The only thing they had accomplished on that front was the breakup of the drilling site they were hoping to find Snively at. It was agreed at that point that capturing Snively would have to wait until the balance was restored.

Woefully, Sally knew she had to relay this news to Brian. "We've kept him waiting long enough," she thought. She contacted Brian that night. He was at Andrea's house at the time, and the couple was quite unhappy about this setback. After some assurance that they would come up with a plan, Sally closed the link.

"Well, that's just great. Now what?" Brian moped.

"What do you mean, 'now what?'" Andrea replied. "They can't reach that Sniv-whoever-he-is, so you can't use the tracers. It's over."

"But I can't let it be over. I have got to get a hold of those tracers by any means necessary. I can't start my search without them. You understand?"

It became obvious, however, that Andrea was not persuaded so easily. She immediately rolled her eyes and started massaging her head for the headache she was sure would follow.

"Cutie, think about it," Brian said, pleading with his girlfriend. "I don't know the first place to look for my family. The tracers will cut down my search because there will have to be some town or village nearby where the ship crashed. I won't have to roam aimlessly."

"But you heard what Sally said," Andrea argued back. "Without the tracers, you would be chased forever. I don't want you to be in that kind of danger. So, unless you can figure out a way around that, you're just gonna have to do this on your own. And I'm not about to let you just go back into Robotropolis after what happened to you last time."

Brian slumped in his seat on the couch. "You're right," he sighed. "I just wish this wasn't so hard, Cutie."

Andrea slid over next to Brian and hugged him. "It's all right, Sweetie. You'll see them again."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Brian pulled away from Andrea and smiled. "You finally see it my way," he told her.

"Yeah. Someone cute taught me that."

Brian returned the hug, welcoming the comfort it offered for a little while.

* * *

The next day, work continued in Knothole as usual. Sally was making her rounds when she saw Rotor dashing towards her.

"Well, you know those grenades that I made for the training course we've been practicing on?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if it would be possible to make something like those, but with a little more power. Something that could really put a dent into the Doomsday Project."

"Interesting, Rotor. What have you come up with?"

"Well, I'm working on some chemical compounds that can eat through metal. It's still in its early stages, but I could use some scrap metal and other things to test it on."

"We'll run a supply raid in a few hours. You find Bunnie and I'll get Sonic. I'm sure this will make him happy."

* * *

Later that day, the four Freedom Fighters stood in the alleyways beside one of the Doomsday factories. They were standing next to the ventilation ducts, and everyone was hunched over catching their breath, save for Sonic.

"They sure all are busy around here," Bunnie whispered. "Ah've seen enough SWATbots left and right today to last a lifetime."

"Yeah, and I'd like to start knocking those numbers down for a change," Sonic replied with a hint of displeasure. "Not for nothing, Sal, but can we cut all the sneaking around?"

"Soon, Sonic," Sally added as she was reading Nicole's diagrams. "We'll enter from here to take some of the parts off of the assembly line. Rotor and Bunnie, you two go around the perimeter and take out the two SWATbots guarding the front gates so we can escape from that direction."

"You got it, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, taking off around the far side of the factory. Rotor nodded as well, heading towards the near corner.

"OK, Sal, that's that. Now down to business," Sonic said, removing the grate from the vent leading into the factory. "Ladies first," he said, bowing gracefully with a smile.

"Why Sonic Hedgehog, you sure know how to show a woman a good time," Sally replied with a mock smile.

"Don't I, though?"

Sally couldn't help but giggle at his playfulness. She couldn't figure him out sometimes. So often, he would take the most childish things seriously, and the important matters without a shred of common sense. But lately, he appeared as if he had been making an effort to concentrate on his role in the mission and not bite on impulse like he usually did. Sally kept these things in mind, but in moments like this, there was something about the combination of duty and personality that just tugged at her heart.

Sally was so deep in thought that she had reached the end of the ventilation shaft without realizing it. Peering through the grates, she saw the coast was clear and pushed the grate off. There was an assembly line immediately nearby with various parts being moved along the conveyor belt.

"This is just what Rotor needs," Sally said, eyeing each hunk of metal as it passed by. "You have the sack ready?"

"In tow right here, Sal," Sonic whispered, taking it out of his backpack.

"Perfect. Now let's fill up before we're-- oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Sonic, look," Sally replied, pointing out to the main floor about thirty feet away where a familiar figure stood. "It's Snively!"

"All right!" Sonic almost shouted, pumping his fist. "What are the odds of that? Now we can finally corner him and get that code for Brian."

"Sonic, wait. We can't just dash out there in the open. There are guards everywhere."

"Then I'll take them out while you grab Snively. Sal, there's no hiding this time. If we want him, we're gonna have to charge right in. And besides, you promised me my action on this trip. So unless you've got a better idea..."

Sally quickly processed the situation and determined that there was no alternative to Sonic's plan. "All right, Sonic. Just get them away from me so I can get to him. And be careful."

"You too, Sal," Sonic replied. "Let's do it to it!"

With a quick Freedom Fighter handshake, Sally crouched behind the machines while Sonic sped straight for the center of the room. "Yo, Snortly," he yelled, "nice place you got here. Glad to see you're still making practice dummies for me."

"The hedgehog!" Snively gasped. "SWATbots, get him!"

"And here come some more now. Thanks!"

The chase picked up immediately, with Sonic zigzagging back and forth along each side of the main walkway. SWATbots fired continuously at him, missing Sonic and just barely missing blowing up the assembly machines that he stopped in front of.

"Hold your fire, you tin cans, you'll destroy the factory!" Snively wailed to the SWATbots on their aim.

"Aw, no more target practice? You'll just have to catch me then," Sonic taunted back, speeding straight up the main drag with most of the SWATbots within the factory in pursuit.

Snively watched with irritation as the action moved further away from him. "Why now? What is he up to this time?" he wondered to himself. His wondering was cut short, however, when Sally came and grabbed him from behind. "Ack! Let me go!" he yelled.

"You're coming with us, Snively," Sally replied, trying to pin the lackey's arms behind him.

"You'll never take me, Princess! Help me!" Snively cried. He tried to wrestle himself free from Sally's grip, but she managed to keep him immobilized. As he struggled, he saw a lone SWATbot approach them from behind. "Get her!" he yelled.

Sally saw the SWATbot out of the corner of her eye, however. She pushed Snively to the side and dove in the opposite direction before she could be caught. Rolling back to her feet, she awaited the bot's approach. As it made another attempt to grab her, she slid low to the side and threw a double-leg sweep kick to the bot's leg, causing it to double over and collapse.

During the distraction, Snively fled from his would-be captor and ran for the front doors of the factory. The moment he stepped outside, though, he was met with the sight of another pair of SWATbots lying broken on the ground. He froze in place, unsure of where to go next.

"Gotcha!"

Snively barely had time to look up as Bunnie and Rotor leapt at him from both sides, each grabbing an arm in stronger grips than Sally had. "Not again!" he cried.

"Nope, you're not getting away," Bunnie said from his left. "Now be a good ol' boy and hold still."

Snively continued to struggle, but tired quickly from his escape attempt and finally stood still. A minute later, the three of them were joined by Sally and Sonic, a full sack of metal slung over his shoulder.

"What do you want from me, you wretched Freedom Fighters?" Snively asked.

"Just a little of your time, Snively," Sonic replied. "You're lucky we found you, or we'd be going on a trip without a tour leader."

Before Snively could protest, Sonic scooped him up as the others grabbed on to Sonic from behind. In a boom, the train of Mobians flew up the streets. Within seconds, they arrived at their destination: the same SWATbot factory where they had originally learned of the hover unit's fate. Sonic deposited Snively on the ground when they arrived.

"What are we doing here?" Snively asked after bringing himself back to his feet.

"We need to access the tracing system you have on all of your SWATbots and hover units," Sally replied. "We need you to enter the password."

"You heard the lady," Sonic said.

Snively chuckled as he flashed a smirk at his captors. "How quaint. I know exactly why you need that code. You want to help that other rodent friend of yours. I'm surprised he's not here himself."

"He just wants his family back, needle-nose, and without you or the big guy making things tough for him. Now let's have that code."

"I don't have to give you anything. And soon, it won't matter for your friend. Robotnik's reach is on the verge of covering this entire planet and every living being on it. His family won't be able to escape, and neither will he."

At this point, Sonic started getting annoyed. "Hey, we didn't drag you all this way for any of our health here," he said as he lowered his nose to look him square in the eyes. "And we've heard this whole song and dance before. Now are you gonna put it in or I have to get rough with you?"

"Sonic..." Sally hissed quietly, sensing that the lackey was getting the better of him.

"Your threats are worthless to me, hedgehog," Snively replied. "You haven't made good on them yet."

"Then you listen to me, you snake!"

Sonic turned, only to have Bunnie push him out of the way, grabbing Snively by the neck with her robotic hand so that his focus was on her. "If I ever find out that you've laid but one finger on him," she growled, "or sent even one SWATbot after him, y'all are gonna wish you had finished the job on me. Are we clear?" She picked him up off the ground and lightly squeezed her hand as she asked the question.

The others were shocked when they watched Bunnie's actions, but that was nothing compared to Snively's reaction. His eyes widened to huge proportions as Bunnie applied the pressure, and the expression in them as he looked back at Bunnie proved that it was not just because he was being strangled.

"Bunnie, no! Stop!" Sally cried as her and the others tried to pry Bunnie's grip off of Snively. Finally, after a few seconds, Bunnie threw him down in disgust. Before Snively could get up, she straddled him on the ground and punched the ground with her metal fist next to where his head lay. "Well, do we understand each other?" she asked slowly to him.

"Yes!" Snively managed to squeak out before Bunnie got up and walked away, a pained expression on her face.

The air was silent for several seconds before anyone finally spoke up. "Snively, disable the firewalls," Sally said.

Without another word spoken, an expressionless Snively got up and approached the control panel. After a minute of punching various sequences into the keypad, the monitor flashed to indicate that the process was complete. "There, you got what you want. Now let me go," he said.

"Not quite. Sonic, if you please."

Sonic stepped up behind Snively and placed a blindfold around his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked furiously.

"Simple," Sonic replied as Sally plugged Nicole into the panel. "We know you'll try to read the location, even after we leave. So we're making sure that you never get that chance."

Snively grumbled at the thought, but offered no resistance as Sally continued her work. "All right, everyone," she said a couple minutes later after deleting the search from the records, "we've got it. Let's get out there."

The others nodded and prepared for departure. Snively started to breathe a sigh of relief that his part was over, but quickly gasped that breath when Sonic grabbed the still blindfolded lackey at the last second and dashed off with him in tow.

* * *

A short time later, they reached the site in the Great Unknown. In the rocky areas near a cliff, the tangled remains of a lone hover unit sat, a few random desert creatures flying out of the open door upon everyone's arrival. Brian flew in a few minutes later on the Jet Sled, followed by Dulcy, who landed in a predictable skid alongside, but managed to come to stop herself and land on the kneepads Rotor gave her a month ago.

"Whoa, easy there, Dulcy," Brian called as he hopped out. "You all right over there?"

"Fine," Dulcy said back. "That one wasn't actually too bad."

Brian began to reply, but the thought died on his lips when he noticed Snively in the gathering, as well as his current state. "I remember him from Robotropolis. What's he doing here?"

"He's here to insure that he won't come after you once we destroyed this hover unit."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Don't you worry about it, sugar," Bunnie replied, patting her robotic hand on Snively's shoulder. "Him and I came to a little agreement that he ain't gonna hurt you. Ain't that right?"

"Y-y-yes, we have," Snively nervously answered.

Brian gave a look of wondering towards them, but let the moment pass a few seconds later. "Well, then, let's do this. I'm ready."

Sally nodded as she opened her computer. "Nicole, scanning mode. Locate the tracer device within this hover unit."

"SCANNING," Nicole responded. A holographic image of the hover unit appeared a minute later with a red dot blinking on one side. "DISPLAYING LOCATION, SALLY."

"Oh, no," Sally said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The tracer is located within the engine itself in the back of the unit. If we destroy it, the whole thing will explode."

"That's right, you meddlesome rodents," Snively said smugly from his position. "There's no way you can destroy it without putting yourselves in danger."

"Don't count on it, Snotly," Sonic countered as he jerked Snively's wrist. "We've got this covered. Right, Sal?"

"Let's hope it works," she replied. "Dulcy, Bunnie, we need to get to that engine."

"Got it," Dulcy said. Inhaling deep, she launched a breath of fire at the shell of the hover unit. The metal turned red with the intensity of the heat. Taking another deep breath, Dulcy then shot ice beams from her nostrils at the target. Steam rose from the hover unit as the heat was rapidly cooled. She repeated this process a second time, taking a minute in between each blast to regain her strength.

When she finished, Bunnie stepped in. She threw a hard side kick at each side of the area that Dulcy fired at. The metal shell easily caved in due to its weakened state, leaving a hole where Bunnie had kicked it. Using her robotic arm, she then grabbed the shell and pulled at it. The metal tore apart from one hole to the other, fully opening the unit and exposing the engine.

"Great job, there it is," Sally said. She reached into Sonic's pack and pulled out the extra power ring. "Now it's all up to you, Brian. Are you ready?"

Brian was taken aback for a moment, but then he saw the firm smile on Sally's face as she made the unexpected gesture. Reading her mind, he smiled as he accepted the ring. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. "Now get back."

"Take cover, everyone," Sally called as the others got away from the wreck. Brian held his position about 15 feet away from the hover unit. Closing his eyes, he held up the power ring. The ring instantly activated, quickly injected him with its power.

Brian dropped the ring when it finished, and turned his attention toward his target, the engine. Instinctively, he repeated the motions he had done before in order to draw the power that he would need to throw the fireball. The aura was slow to manifest, but it appeared and came to rest in Brian's hands. The others the stiff expression on Brian's face as the energy built. Finally, after several moments, he threw the ball of light as he cried "HA-DO-KEN!" The light hit the engine squarely. Within seconds, the engine began to spark. Suddenly, as Brian sank to his knees, the engine and the entire ship exploded. The force threw everyone to their knees, and knocked Brian back several feet, collapsing on the ground.

The others quickly ran to him after the smoke cleared. "Are you all right, Brian?" Sally asked as she and Bunnie helped him up to his feet. His face was all dusty from the ground and smoke, but he was still conscious.

"I think so," Brian replied with a cough, trying to regain his breath. "Man, that thing is powerful, but it worked."

"How were you able to handle the energy this time?"

"Honestly? Not very well. The power was still controlling me. I'd say I'll get used to it, but I'm not sure if it will allow me."

"We'll figure something out. But for now, our work is done here. Sonic, take Snively back to Robotropolis, and grab the sack you left behind."

"You got it, Sal. I'll see to it he gets the star treatment," Sonic said, hoisting Snively over his shoulder.

"I think... he's had enough, Sonic."

"For now, Sal. Later." In a flash, Sonic was gone.

"All right, everyone, let's go home," Sally said. "Rotor, you take Brian back in the Jet Sled. I don't think Brian is in a condition to pilot it. Dulcy will take the rest of us back."

Without another word, the Freedom Fighters all made their departure. Shortly after their takeoff, Dulcy looked behind her at her passengers. "Say, Sally," she said, "how come you wanted Brian to destroy the engine? I could have turned the heat on from further away and he would have been fine."

"I know, Dulcy, but he needed this. It was a sense of closure. Brian was able to destroy what took his family away from him, and get another chance to use the abilities of Ryu. I hope that he will be able to control it, because he'll need that on his side when he begins his search. There's no way of knowing what he'll run into out there."

Dulcy nodded wordlessly, continuing her flight. Sally turned behind her to look at Bunnie, whose look hadn't changed since her "talk" with Snively. "Bunnie, are you OK?" she asked.

"Ah'll be all right, Sally girl," Bunnie replied, eyes still closed. "Ah'm just so sick of him and Robotnik. Ah want this war to be over."

"So do I, Bunnie, but I've never seen you act like that before. Are you that worried about Brian?"

"He's... he's a really good person. Ah just don't want to see anything happen to him, that's all. This is our fight, not his."

"I know, Bunnie. I know," Sally whispered, forcing a smile. She could see the look in her friend's eyes that suggested there was more to it than that, but she let it pass for now.

Meanwhile, a somewhat different interpretation was passing over the males as Rotor flew the Jet Sled. "So you're telling me that she came this close to just snapping his head off right then and there?" Brian asked with a slow breath, still recovering from the events of moments before. "That doesn't sound like her, does it?"

"Yeah, we were all scared of what she was going to do next. But you know, I've thought about it since she did it, and I think I might know why Bunnie acted the way she did," he said.

"What do you mean, Rotor?"

"Antoine told me the other day that he saw Bunnie training. He said she has this look in her eyes like nothing he's ever seen before, almost as if she's found a new purpose in her training."

"Like what?"

"Well, Bunnie's studied kung fu since she was a kid, and she's been training with Sally and teaching Tails for a long time now. But I don't think she's ever had someone that she could call her equal. Maybe that's what she thinks of you as now."

"Equal, eh? What about Sally?"

"Well, perhaps, but it's still just friendly sparring with them. There may be a spirit there with you that she can't find with anyone else."

"That's... quite a compliment, if it's true. Maybe I'll find out for sure if we ever get the chance to finish our duel. Time will tell."

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet as all of the Freedom Fighters eventually reached Knothole. After exchanging thanks and farewells, Brian had recovered enough to fly the Jet Sled back to Bluebrook, where Andrea sat on her doorstep, anxiously awaiting his return. Later that night, however, the mood was a bit less than happy as Brian sat in Andrea's room telling her of the day's events.

"Sweetie, I'm really getting scared here. You can't keep risking your life like this."

Brian pulled Andrea closer into a hug from where they sat on the bed. "Cutie, it's all right, I'm fine," he said. "The Freedom Fighters made sure of that."

Andrea stepped back in the embrace so she could look at Brian square in the eye. "They're not going to be there for you all the time. Didn't they just say they're dealing with that Doomsday thing of Robotnik's?"

"Yes, I know that, but--"

"But what?" Andrea cried out as she broke from Brian, now more unsettled by the situation. "You know, for someone who's been saying all this time, 'I don't want to be a Freedom Fighter,' you sure spend a lot of time with them, even more than with me, lately. Their lives do not revolve around you. If you go, you're going alone."

"So wait, are you saying you want to come with me?"

"You know I can't do that. I'm only seventeen, which means I still have a whole year of school to go. What's going to happen if it takes you a year to find them? It's not my fault that you got lucky and got skipped in the fourth grade."

Brian now was rubbing his forehead in much the same fashion as his girlfriend was a few days before. "So what do you want me to do, Cutie?" he asked. "I have to try. This is the closest I've been in the last three months to finding them. I have a reason to believe they're alive again."

"And I'm happy this finally happened. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I mean, what if those power ring things do what they did to you again?"

"No, you're right, I can't afford that. So why don't we do this, then. I'll stay here and train over the summer months. In the meantime, Sonic can supply me with extra rings whenever he gets them so that I can keep working on my control. But that means I'll need their help from time to time."

"How are they supposed to help you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I could spar with Bunnie or something. Rotor said she considers me her equal, so I can't think of anyone better to help me right now."

Andrea forced herself not to frown upon hearing Bunnie's name. "Oh, OK, I guess that'll work," she said half-heartedly.

"Hey, you cool with this?"

"Yeah. I just want this to be over, Sweetie."

"So do I, Cutie," Brian said, pulling Andrea back into the hug. As they looked out the window into the night sky, Andrea snuggled closer to her boyfriend. All the while, though, she turned her face away so that he couldn't see the mix of fear, pain, and even a small flash of anger, that were forming on it.


	12. Author's Update: The Return

STORY UPDATE

Greetings to all once again.

I can't believe that now it's been 2 years since I last completed a story in my series. Never meant for it to happen that way, but I hit a little writer's block during the writing of my 7th story, and then life just came to the forefront. Teaching's more difficult than ever, and my new baby Brianna is the biggest bundle of joy that I could ever hope for.

I can almost thank those two things for getting me back into this. I started re-reviewing the original SatAM series for my site every now and again while entertaining Brianna. And then, I was brought back to the place for my best brainstorming: proctoring state testing. Boredom makes the engines turn, and here we stand now.

So, here's what to expect in the months to come.

1) To reach a wider audience, I've tagged my stories here on with Bunnie as a central character. It's a shame mine's only one of SIX that does that. Well, it's gotten a couple hits since, so it's a start.

2) Writing resumes on my 7th story, "No Echidna Is An Island". As you can tell, it's a Knuckles story. I'll shoot to finish it before the end of the school year, hopefully sooner.

3) Overall, there will be 12 stories in my first series. These will comprise 13 SatAM episodes which intertwine with the 2nd season, making a 26-episode season. (My first story, "The Beginning of a Journey", counts as a 2-parter, thus filling the 13-episode set.)

Well, that's it. I hope you'll read where I've been all over again. And feel free to review, that's what it's there for. Heck, even try to predict an angle or two for some of the Freedom Fighters. You got an idea? Hit me.

Thanks for reading. I'll seeya all soon.

Stay Way Past Cool!

Brian Sapinski  
The Sonic Whammy


End file.
